Demonic Warrior - Human Heart
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: Naruto is treated horribly by everyone in the village and even the Hokage doesn't like him. When he meets the Kyuubi his world is changed forever and with it the fate of the Leaf and the world will be shaped by the great warrior of Humans and Demons.
1. Demon of the Forest

**A/N Ok as most of the people know I have another story that I haven't updated in a while. My reason for starting this one is that I have to many ideas in my head. I have no intention of not continuing my other story I just don't want to write something I'm not proud of. **

**Anyways this story will make any treatment you've read about Naruto getting seem like a fairy tale. When it comes time to tell about it my 'dark side' will come out. If you've read my other story "Changing Worlds" you know I tell everything that happens in graphic detail.**

**Ok i've ranted enough. On to the story "The Demon and His Hime" Chapter 1 Demon of the Forest.**

**Edited May 1st, 2013.**

* * *

**5 Years After Kyuubi Attack**

Naruto is in an alley being beaten into the ground like normal but something was different in Naruto's head.

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto awakes in a sewer that he'd never seen before. Since Naruto had been on the streets since before he was 4 and treated like dirt before that he wasn't very scared. Naruto wasn't really scared of anything.

He hears a soft voice saying "this way" so he follows it. When he reaches a door with a number 9 on it he opens it.

On the inside is a woman in a red kimono who looked on the verge of crying looking at him.

"I'm guessing your Kyuubi."

She gasped but said in a quiet voice "Yes. How did you know?"

"I started guessing because of everyone calling me a demon but the nine on the door answered my assumption."

"Very smart. I guess you hate me don't you?"

"No, why would I?"

At this she started crying softly "I ruined your life!"

"Not really if it wasn't for you I would think these people were good people but you made it where I could see how terrible they are."

"So I still attacked them and they hate you for it."

Now she was full on bawling and while Naruto was almost emotionless no one liked to see a woman cry. He walked up to her and grabbed her shrinking her down to his size and set her in his lap.

The Kyuubi looked up confused and asked "How did you do that?" Now even her voice was younger.

"I figured my mind my rules. Now would you please stop crying I don't like it."

After he said that he pulled her closer.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I already told you. I look at it like you did me a favor."

"Anyways I need your help with outside if you can."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I can just bite my neck and drink my blood and it'll start the transformation."

Naruto hesitated for a second then leaned down and bit her neck his larger than normal canines sinking in as he began to drink.

When he was finished he started glowing and his eyes started swirling while his body slowly faded.

The last thing he heard was "Give 'em hell Naru-nichan."

* * *

**1 Year Later outside Forest of Death**

Naruto was standing outside the Forest of Death thinking of the last year.

He had convinced everyone he had no idea what had happen the night he met Kyu-chan even though he did. He also convinced the old man to get him an apartment the same day.

Also just last week he convinced the geezer to let him train in the forest for the next 6 years and it count as the academy and all he had to do was take the test that he could pass now.

He started rushing into the forest not afraid of anything in here because he had been there plenty of time before.

_"Hey Naru-nichan."_

_"Hey Kyu-chan."_

_"When you get to the training site I want you to work on your physical attributes for the first year."_

_"Ok Kyu-chan."_

* * *

**1 Year Later In A Clearing in the Forest**

Naruto was sitting on a rock meditating. He had trained extensively this past year and was now a little over 4 feet tall.

_"Ok Naru-chan do you remember the plan."_

_"Yes I will go find Mizuki and you will put an illusion over me to look like Orochimaru. I will then convince him to take the forbidden scroll of sealing."_

_"Right and remember to not get caught by anyone."_

That would be easy for Naruto wince he was basically a kitsune and kitsunes are masters of stealth and deception.

He had gotten so good he could sneak into the village and take anything he wanted and never be found.

He started heading to the village to find Mizuki. They had thought of this plan so that Naruto could get the Scroll and never be found out.

* * *

Naruto was outside of Mizuki's apartment waiting for him to get home. Suddenly he saw Mizuki go inside.

_"Ok Kyu-chan activate the illusion."_

_"Got it."_

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared around Naruto and when it disappeared he looked exactly like Orochimaru.

Naruto got inside the house and saw Mizuki sitting down.

"Mizuki-kun."

Mizuki looked up and saw it was Orochimaru so he stood up.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon at that time a distraction will happen so no one will be there."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Bring it to the Forest of Death and I will be waiting for you. If you complete this you will become my second in command."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama I will be there."

With that Orochimaru/Naruto disappeared in a shushin.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto had snuck around the village setting up minor paper bombs. He placed them at the Inuzuka's cages, the Hyuga Compound careful to not hurt anyone since he didn't hate anyone there, he put some in a set few shops, and he made sure to avoid the Aburama and Nara clans since they were the only ones who ever helped them which is saying a lot since the Naras are very lazy.

Naruto was waiting outside the Forest in the Orochimaru disguise when Mizuki ran up with the scroll. Mizuki ran up and handed him the scroll.

"Thank you Mizuki and now die!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the head.

Mizuki died before he hit the ground.

After that Anbu found the body and they never found the scroll.

* * *

**Another Year Later**

Naruto was standing in a clearing panting from doing an A-Rank jutsu for the 20th time in the last hour.

The jutsu was called Ligtning Style - Zeus's Bolt. The name is kind of self explanatory and explains why there is a hole through 5 trees.

Naruto sat down to rest and began to think about the night he unlocked both his bloodlines.

**Flashback Night Naruto Met Kyu-chan**

Naruto opened his eyes and red and purple chakra started pooling around him. In a giant burst that caused a crater to form around Naruto.

His nails started to grow to look like claws, his ears became more pointed on the ends, his canines grew about an inch and half longer, his hair became more wild, and lastly his eyes stopped swirling and were purple with a black pentagram.

Suddenly he charged at the three closest people cutting their throats open. A low rank Jonin in the group ran to him but Naruto smashed his head against the wall splattering skull fragments and brain matter everywhere.

This continued until Anbu came upon the aftermath of a slaughter. The only people still intact were the three whose throats were slashed and one woman who had tried to stop them from hurting Naruto. And Naruto was laying down passed out from the whole ordeal.

The next day when he woke up in the hospital he heard Kyu-chan's voice in his head.

_Naruto I have something to tell you. Come into the cell."_

Naruto closed his eyes and started concentrating on the cell Kyu-chan was in.

When he opened his eyes he was inside the cage. He saw Kyu-cahn who smiled when she saw him.

"Good your here I have something important to tell you."

He nodded and got up to walk over to her and he sat down and put her in his lap.

"Now what is it?"

"You have awakened two very old and powerful bloodline. They are the greatest human bloodline the Rinnegan and the greatest demon's bloodline Demonic Pentagram."

"What does this mean and how did I get them?"

"The Demonic Pentagram was a bloodline the Juubi had which is the monster I was created from along with the other bijuus. I am unsure what it will do aside from what its already done to your eyes but I believe it was awakened from the rush of my chakra combined with the traumatic events last night."

He nodded and asked "And the Rinnegan?"

"I believe it was awakened from the traumatic events last night combined with the fact you are an Uzumaki who are descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths. If I am correct from looking at your DNA there is someone else out there who has the Rinnegan and you both have the same powers but certain ones are strengthened more. For you the Yin-Yang Release is as good as the Sage and you will be able to revive people but you'll never be able to make the Six Paths also I believe you had more of the Sage's chakra/body while he got the doujutsu part. Reasons I believe this is because the Demonic Pentagram overlapped the Rinnegan for you and even though I am inside you wouldn't have this much chakra any other way. Now the powers of the Ying-Yang release actually end up being reviving people but with Paths it is much easier. The powers you will have great control over will be the Banbutsu Sozo or Creation of All Things which eventually will allow you to create items similar to the Sage's necklace which augmented any element you've mastered and his staff which couldn't be broken and helped with Fuinjustu or commonly known as sealing.

She took a breath and said "Ok I'll tell you some more later."

Naruto nodded and said "That's good I guess and now close your eyes I have a surprise before I go."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly it felt warmer and something appeared around her neck.

When she opened her eyes there was a red and black choker on her neck and she was leaning against a tree in a forest.

Out of nowhere she faintly heard "Enjoy."

**End Flashback**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Naruto had been training with Shadow Clones and Gravity and Resistance Seals for the past two years. He had also created a few things with Creation of All Things. While they were not the most amazing things they were useful. He had created six earing 3 for each ear. Each one showed how much progress he had with each element including Yin-Yang Release. So far Wind was the only one completely glowing, fire was 3/4 of the way filled, and water about a 1/3. Earth and Lightning were just barely glowing. The Yin-Yang one was about a fourth the way filled.

Now we are at the clearing with Naruto again meditating on the rock. Suddenly he hears someone crashing through the forest about a mile away. He opens his eyes and starts heading that way. When he gets there he sees a blue haired girl running from a giant tiger.

He decided to stop it so he jumps down when the girl trips and falls. The girl closes her eyes waiting for the end when she doesn't feel anything she opens her eyes to a boy about 4 feet 8 inches with blond hair that had black tips and silver streaks.

She saw that he started talking to the tiger and a few minutes later the tiger left.

He turned around and she ran up to him and hugged him saying "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"It's fine don't worry about it but why were you in here anyways?"

She looked up at him and said "I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Come on tell me I can help."

She looked up and could tell he would help. She nodded and started telling him.

About an hour later Hinata had explained how her father and whole family thought she was worthless. He could relate to the poor treatment even though it wasn't near as bad.

"I think you are a very talented young girl that has been put down by her father's insane expectations. I believe you are strong and deep down so do you.

She looked up at him and hugged him. Later she had to leave and asked if she could come back he said yes but not to tell anyone he was there.

* * *

**2 More Years After**

Naruto's training would end soon and he would be placed on a team by himself because this year's graduates graduated a month ago.

Hinata was with her team who had just finished another mission. Even though Kiba and Shino were talking she was thinking of Naruto who's name she had actually only learned a few months ago.

Suddenly they all heard a huge explosion at the gate and Team 8 ran towards the gate. When they got there they saw a bunch of Kumo nin fighting Leaf nin. Kurenai said they would look for the other teams.

It took about 30 minutes but they eventually found the other teams of Team 10, Team Gai, and Team 7 who had Saskue, Sakura, and Sai.

They were just inside the village when a group of 2 dozen nin apeared with the person leading it all.

"Bow before me, Zarachi and I won't kill the women only making them slaves."

"Forget that!" Hinata yelled throwing a kunai at the man skimming his cheek.

"Ow that hurt bitch. Die!"

He went through hand signs and yelled "Lightning Style- Electric Storm." A bolt of electricity shot out of each of his fingertips.

Hinata saw that their was to many to dodge so she just closed her eyes waiting for it. She felt someone pick her up bridal style and when she didn't feel anything else she opened her eyes.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw that their was a boy about 13 years old, 5 foot 8 inches, and blond and silver hair with black tips.

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted

She wrapped her arms around him. He walked over to the others and set her down.

"You got to let go Hime I need to take the bad men out."

She nodded and let go of him.

"Are we going to let some little 13 year old go in there?" Kakashi yelled

"Considering he just took an A-rank jutsu head on and doesn't have a scratch I think he'll be fine."

Everybody was watching Naruto as he walked over to the Kumo nin.

"You know I wasn't going to kill you but you just attacked my Hime which is unforgivable. I will give your subordinates the chance to leave though."

When no one left he continued "Ok then. Some would consider you a demon but you're not a monster maybe but no demon. No, no I'll show you a real demon."

He went through several hand seals and said "True Demonic Form Release" and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there with even wilder hair that was completely black, his eyes were how they were supposed to look, purple with black pentagrams, and when he smiled all of his teeth were sharp.

All of the Konoha nin gasped and most of the Kumo nin yelled in fear.

_Cue Music Till I Collapse - Eminem_

Naruto looked up at them and smiled.

"Get him!" shouted Zarashi

When the first ninja got to Naruto he kicked him to the side caving in his chest cavity. The next to had their heads smashed together causing skull fragments everywhere. The nest three were sliced in half at the waist and one behind them had a kunai in the throat. One stupid guy that came behind him had a sword through his forehead.

Naruto licked the blade and said "I love the taste of blood."

He pulled out a giant shuriken and charged it with wind chakra, no one knew this of course. He threw it and even though people jumped away it followed and killed three and injured 2 that would die soon, because both legs being cut off is fatal if not treated soon and the other had his innards on the ground. Two guys that thought they could get him ran at him from both sides, but when they got there he jumped up pulling out his blade cutting both of their heads off.

"I'll show you how to use that jutsu."

He stabbed the sword in the ground and went through hand signs and said "Lightning Style - Electric Storm" and shot out ten bolts that hit every one of the nin, except for Zarashi, and killed them.

Zarashi was looking around at his dead or dying soldiers. When looked up to look at the boy who did this he was gone.

"What are you looking at?"

He heard this behind him and turned around put he was pushed down and was stabbed into the ground through his hands by a sword.

"You'll regret trying to hurt my Hime."

By now Zarashi was shouting incoherent phrases. Naruto heard Hinata so he turned towards her.

"Please stop."

He nodded and turned back to Zarashi.

"Your lucky she has seen enough."

And with that he slammed his fist into Zarashi's chest causing a crater to form and turning his chest to pudding on the inside.

_End Music_

Naruto picked up his sword and sealed it away. Then he went through hand signs and said "Seal" and his demonic features vanished.

He walked over to Hinata and picked her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes thanks to you my guardian angel."

"Yea well even an angel can become a demon when provoked."

Kurenai walked up and asked "Who are you?"

"My real name is Naruto." Kakashi froze up "But you all know me as the container of Kyu-chan."

All of the Jonin now froze up and the Genin were confused except Hinata who just leaned further into Naruto. Nobody really noticed him say Kyu-chan.

"I thought the Kyuubi was dead killed by the 4th Hokage?" the Banshee asked

"Hahahahahaha. You think a puny mortal could kill Kyu-chan." Naruto said

"So you have the horrible Kyuubi inside you?!" guess who (Banshee)

Naruto released KI(Killing Intent) out focusing it at the girl in front of him and said "Shut up stupid banshee."

Naruto started to walk away but Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going with her?"

"Does it matter? Does she look like she's in danger?"

Kurenai looked at Hinata who had her eyes closed and was leaning into Naruto.

She nodded and let Naruto go. He turned around and took one step disappearing which surprised everyone.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto appears in front of the Hyuga compound scaring the guards in the process. They were about to attack when he turned to them.

"Open the gate!"

They normally wouldn't listen but he had Lady Hinata so they opened the gate and let him pass.

Naruto walked up to the main door and opened it. Hiashi was on the inside and stopped to see who was coming in. He was surprised when he seen a boy of around thirteen years old carrying his daughter. He was about to say something when he noticed the boy was carrying her to her room.

Naruto went into Hinata's room placed her on her bed but he noticed she wouldn't let go of his jacket so he slipped it off and placed it on her. After that he went back to where Hiashi was.

"We should go to your study."

Hiashi was confused how he knew that he had a study but nodded and started heading there. When they got there Hiashi walked in and Naruto closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bringing her back and I needed to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I have a question." "What the fuck where you thinking?"

Hiashi was stunned at the bluntness of this boy. "Watch what you say I'm the Hyuga Clan Head."

"Yea and I'm a demon so what?"

Hiashi suddenly had a flashback of Minato and realized who he was talking to. "You're Naruto."

"So you remembered me by my father I've been told we look-alike." "Don't ask how I know I won't tell you." "Now answer my question."

"You didn't clarify what you meant."

"What were you thinking treating Hinata like that after her mother had just died?"

Hiashi had a flashback of how he had treated Hinata and realized what a terrible father he had been.

"I only wanted to make her stronger so she wouldn't die like her mother." Hiashi said on the verge of crying.

"I know you had but I'm glad you realized it." "Now I must be leaving I need to talk to the stupid old man."

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything I'm going through some stuff but I will keep it up I promise**

**Toxic Meltdown Out**


	2. Wave, Love, and Pranks

**A/N Ok people here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Edited May 1st, 2013.**

* * *

**An Hour After Talk With Hiashi Hokage's Office**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and seen the old man who looked like he was thinking about something.

"Ah Naruto how are you?" said Sarutobi who didn't really mean it.

"Cut the act old man." Naruto said coldly

"I see. So who would you like to be apprenticed under?"

"Just leave me by myself and use me for C-rank and to help people for now."

"I guess that could work and I can have a jonin do something else that way. Ok I'll do that where should I look for you?"

"The forest."

And with that Naruto disappeared in a black shushin.

* * *

**Next Day Hyuga Compound**

Naruto was sitting close to Hinata's bed against the wall with his sword in front of him. Someone walked in and he looked up at them ready for anything. When he saw it was just Hiashi so he closed his eyes again.

"Has she made any movement?"

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything.

"Will you tell me when she wakes up?"

Again Naruto nodded but as a yes. Hiashi smiled smally and walked out of the room.

About an hour later Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes looking around and saw Naruto which made her smile and blush lightly.

"How are you Hinata?" Naruto said without opening his eyes.

"I'm ok. Thank you for bring ing me back home even though I don't enjoy it here."

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned "Don't worry hime I'm sure it'll will be better very soon."

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Me and your father had a talk which made him realize how bad of a parent he had been."

Hinata hearing this jumped out of bed hugging Naruto and crying in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Naruto."

"Anything for my hime."

"Naruto is there anyway I can thank you?"

Naruto was about to say she didn't need to when he realized some thing he had thought about while she slept "Actually there is hime and I only trust you to help me."

Hinata was wondering what he meant , but when she saw his grin it would be something weird, crazy, strange, or a mixture of the three.

* * *

**A/N Oh mysterious. What could Naruto be up to? You'll just need to keep reading to find out.**

* * *

**Couple of Months Later Hokage's Office**

It has been a couple of months since the invasion and Naruto had done some light training but was spending most of his time with Hinata. Which is what he had done earlier until an Anbu had come by to tell him that the Hokage wanted to talk to him. He had apologized to Hinata and took her home before coming here.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about old man?" Naruto said

**A/N When Naruto says old man it isn't like in the show/manga where it means grandfather he's making fun of Sarutobi because of his old age.**

"Naruto, the council has called a meeting and have requested that you be there." Sarutobi said

"Ok then let's go talk to the council then."

Sarutobi nodded and stood up, and they both shushined to the council room.

**A/N Firstly the reason I have Naruto using the shushin so much is because since the shushin is basically a speed enhancement, by my understanding. So why wouldn't everyone use it? Simple, it cost too much chakra for a normal shinobi, but since Naruto's chakra is 10x a kage's then it shouldn't bother him which is why only the third has used so far besides Naruto. Secondly there will be a few more A/N throughout this chapter.**

Naruto and Sarutobi appeared in the council room suprising most of the council. Naruto walked to the center of the room smiling at Hiashi.

"What would the great council ask of little o' me?" You could practically see the sarcasm he was speaking.

"What have you been doing these last 6 years demon?" asked one of the dumber members of the civilian council.

**A/N Sarutobi doesn't like Naruto so he never passed the law of not speaking of his tenant.**

"I have no obligation to tell you." said Naruto calmly

"You will tell us or else we will use that Hyuga slut you've taken to!" shouted someone like a banshee. (Guess Who?)

Suddenly Hiashi jumped up about to do something, but before he could Naruto was next to the woman with a rasengan inches from her face. Everyone gasped first at his speed which only some of the higher jonins and the hokage even saw and secondly at the legendary technique he was using.

"You will not threaten my hime or I will kill you." said Naruto still calm.

She nodded her head and just as quickly Naruto was in the middle of the room.

"Now before I leave think about this."

Naruto released the transformation he had and stayed there for about 30 seconds before leaving.

Almost everyone thought the same thing. 'He looked just like..."

* * *

**1 Month After Council Meeting**

Naruto was standing in the Hokage Tower in the office smoking something that resembled a cigarette but slightly different. His new outfit would make anyone who had ever thought of the Rikudo Sennin immediately think of him. He had a coat like the Sage's but his had red blue, and orange flames. His hair was styled the same way, but his was dyed bluish black with red and orange tips, his shirt looked almost identical except for it had a red line straight across, the pants and shoes looked like the Sage's so it was normal shinobi attire, the only thing different that no one could tell was that the horns he had weren't hair like the Sage's they were real, his necklace had six different commas but his were each a different color ; far left was brown for earth, far right was yellow for lightning, second from last on the left was blue for water, second from last on right was red for fire, next from water was green for wind, and the last one was white and black but no one but very few knew why.

"Naruto I need you to back up Kakashi and his team on a mission to wave." said the Hokage throwing him a scroll

"Ok got it." Naruto said

"Before you leave, what are you smoking? It looks like a cigarette but I know it isn't."

"That's a secret."

With that Naruto left the office.

* * *

**Couple of Hours Later Near Wave (Location of Original Zabuza Attack)**

Naruto had shown up around the time Kakashi got trapped in a water sphere by Zabuza. He decided to wait to see what they would do. He sensed someone in the forest and decided to go see who it was. He left a shadow clone just in case.

When he got to the person he noticed it was a girl who was about to put on a hunter-nin mask. He just stood there waiting.

"How are you today miss?"

Haku jumped turning around seeing a good-looking guy.

"I'm a boy actually."

"No you're not. I can smell your hormones."

"How?"

"I have the nose of a fox. Your with Zabuza aren't you?"

She nodded surprised by this guy.

"Good, tell Zabuza that Konoha's Demon Fox has a deal for him."

"Are you going to let me save Zabuza-sama?"

"Of course.

With that Naruto disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a very confused Haku.

* * *

Naruto got back around the time Kakashi was knocking Zabuza out. He rushed and caught Kakashi from falling from chakra exhaustion. After that Haku showed up like in the show and the only difference was Naruto was acting like he had no idea.

On the way to Tazuna's house Naruto spoke up saying "That wasn't a real hunter-nin Zabuza is still alive."

Kakashi nodded "Yea I realized to."

"How do you know?" asked Sakura

Currently Naruto was walking behind everyone with Tazuna in the middle with Sakura and Saskue carrying Kakashi and Sai at the front.

"A real hunter-nin would burn the body right then."

Kakashi nodded his head at his students and they all continued to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Couple of Hours Later Tazuna's House**

When they arrive at the house Tazuna knocks and a pretty woman in her late thirties comes to the door.

"Dad!" the woman yells hugging Tazuna.

"I've missed you to daughter, but we should go in these ninja helped me get here and one of them is hurt."

She nodded and invited them in, blushing slightly when she saw Naruto.

"Thank you for letting us stay here miss..." Naruto said

"Tsunami is my name, and it's fine considering you brought my dad back."

"Is it ok if I smoke in here?" asked Naruto

"I don't mind, but you know those can kill you right."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin "This isn't a cigarette and I can't get sick. Don't ask, ninja stuff."

She smiled "Ok."

"Also would you like helping fixing supper."

"I'd love it thank you."

"No problem."

About a 2 hours later everyone was sitting around the table, even Tsunami, waiting for Naruto to bring out the food. He walked out with his coat off, an apron on, smoking something, and holding several different dishes.

Naruto sat everything down saying "Bon appetite."

About ten minutes later Inari spoke up "Why do you even try Gato will kill you all."

"I want to help these people."

"Oh you feel bad for us you have no idea what it's like to suffer."

Naruto got a little angry at this, "I lived on the streets since I was four, I was beaten and worse nearly everyday, I had to eat out of the garbage, I have no family, you have a mother and grand father, a house, food, and a bed. So tell me which one of us has suffered more."

With that Naruto left the house.

"Is all of that true Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"In truth that's the nice version of his life."

Everyone gasped at this but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were walking up to Naruto who was leaning against a tree. Suddenly they heard something behind them.

"Whatcha doing?"

They both jumped and looked back at the person who was Naruto. They looked between the two Narutos when the one at the tree vanished.

"Shadow clone." Naruto said answering their unasked question

They both nodded in understanding.

"So are you hear to hear about my deal Zabuza?"

"Yes, but you have to prove that you are Konoha's Demon Fox."

Haku was still confused about that, but didn't say anything.

"Right."

Naruto snapped his fingers and smoke appeared around him. When the smoke was gone Zabuza and Haku both gasped. Naruto's ears weren't on top of his head but they were pointed like a fox's, his whiskers were very defined, claws were razor-sharp, his hair went down just past his shoulders, but the most obvious change was six tails behind him two were midnight blue, two were crimson red, and two were bright orange with black tips.

"Good enough."

"Who are you?" Haku asked

"I'm the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Now Zabuza I have a deal for you."

"What is it?"

"Firstly we both know at some point Gato will try to get rid of you, when you go to the bridge in a week, you will pretend to fight Kakashi who will know about the plan while Haku will fight Saskue who won't know so don't kill him ok?" She nodded, "Good, Zabuza how long do you think you could cover the bridge with mist?"

"I don't know, maybe 30-45 seconds."

"Great, when I tell you to do that, then I'll take care of the rest."

"What do we get out of this?"

"I could get you into Konoha so you won't have to be on the run anymore."

"Why would I want that?"

"You care about her, and you know she doesn't like this life."

"She's just a tool."

Naruto smiled evily, "Then you wouldn't mind if," Naruto appeared behind Haku, "we went into the woods and 'talked' would you?"

Haku blushed and Zabuza was furious, "Hell no! You won't touch my daughter!"

Naruto smiled and Haku gasped, "I knew you cared about her." Naruto's face softened, "Zabuza don't push away people you care about."

Zabuza just nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Next Day Tazuna's House**

Naruto was sitting in Tazuna's living room when Tsunami walked in at around 7 o'clock in the morning. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Naruto-san what are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep much. and Tsunami-chan please don't use those stuffy honorifics."

"Can I call you Naruto-kun then?"

Naruto froze for just a second, "Yes that's better."

"So why are you up?"

"I don't sleep very much."

"Really?"

"Yea only about 4-8 hours a week."

"That's not very healthy."

"It's fine I've done it since I was about 5 years old."

"Ok then would you like anything to eat?"

"That'd be great Tsunami-chan."

* * *

**1 Week Later At The Bridge**

Naruto, Tazuna, and Team 7 had just arrived at the bridge to fins several bodies scattered around, but only the Team 7 genin thought they were dead the others knew they were just knocked out. Suddenly the bridge began to become misty.

"This mist isn't natural." Naruto said

Zabuza and Haku walked out of the mist both smiling even though no one could see it. Suddenly Saskue ran at Haku who dodged it and tried to perform "Thousand Needles of Death"on saskue who avoided it.

**A/N Fight happens like in show except Sai tries to help Saskue and Haku knocks both of them out as soon as Saskue unlocks sharingan. Naruto pretends to help fight Zabuza while they wait on Gato who they know will come soon.**

Gato walked up with around 300 thugs grinning madly. He signaled for them to attack when Zabuza did a very wide ranged "Hidden Mist Jutsu" covering the entire bridge. Naruto pulls out his sword while releasing 3 of his tails and getting to work. When the mist disappeared Naruto was on the other side of all the thugs but nothing else appeared to have changed.

"What the HELL brat? You didn't do anything." Zabuza shouted

Naruto turned around and gave such a cold grin even Zabuza shivered. Naruto walked close to the group of thugs and snapped. The thugs all just fell to pieces guts and blood everywhere. Sakura, Saskue, Haku, and surprisingly Sai went to the edge of the bridge and started throwing up.

Zabuza walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "Nevermind."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later at Fully Built Bridge**

Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Team 7 were about to leave wave after saying goodbye to everyone. After waving at all the people they began to walk away.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari yelled

Everyone cheered at this, "OK then 'The Great Naruto Bridge' it is then." Tazuna said smiling

* * *

**Little While Later Hokage's Office**

Team 7 just finished giving their mission report and had left. Now Naruto had to explain to the old man why he should take two missing nins in to their village.

"Naruto, why should I let 2 missing nin into my village."

"Zabuza would be a fine addition to the village, and Haku has great potential."

"When you put it that way I must accept, but you two are on probation for 3 months."

Both of them smiled happy to finally have a home after traveling for so long.

"Now we need to discuss where you will be staying."

"I've already thought of that old man they will be staying with me till they find a place to stay or can stay with me as long as they want."

The hokage nodded and Zabuza and Haku smiled gratefully at him.

"May I ask where you stay Naruto?"

"I live in the forest."

"Where may I ask?"

"That would be telling old man." he said while laughing, "You two can look around the village I'll find you later."

They both nodded, "Good now I must be going I miss my hime very much."

With that he disappeared in a shushin.

* * *

All of the rookie nine where at a training field discussing what had happened lately. Right now Team 7 where telling what had happened on their mission in wave and where at the part where Naruto butchered 300 thugs. Most of the people there looked at least a little green except for Hinata.

Suddenly they heard a little yip and there was a fox about twice the size of a normal house cat with six tails 2 red, 2 blue, and two orange. He walked up to the group and walked over to Hinata and laid down in her lap. Hinata blushed furiously at this since she knew who this was.

Everyone was confused at the new arrival but didn't bother with it. They continued to talk for a little while even though Hinata mostly just pet the fox in her lap. Kiba was confused because Akamaru had been in his jacket the whole time looking at the fox with fear.

When everyone was about to leave Kiba walked up to Hinata, "Hey Hinata how would you like to go out with me?"

The fox that was still in the same place looked up at Kiba and growled.

"I'm sorry Kiba. but I already have Naruto-kun who will be takin me out."

Kiba smirked oblivious to the hint, "Why go out with that loser when you could go out with me?"

"Kiba don't talk about Naruto-kun like that and I will not go out with you."

Kiba was about to say something when the fox stood up walked a little ways away and smoke puffed up around it. When the smoke disappeared Naruto was there smoking whatever it was he smoked. He looked at Kiba and grinned evilly.

"I'd appreciate it if you left her alone."

Everyone except for Hinata was surprised that was Naruto, "No you don't deserve Hinata, you demon."

Naruto laughed loudly at this, "I agree I am a demon and I don't deserve her." Everyone gasped at this, "But as long as she wants me around I won't let the likes of you bother her."

"I don't care you won't have her!"

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Kiba back handing him across the field into a tree. He turned back to Hinata and she nodded smiling. He walked up to her and picked her up bridal style disappearing in a red and blue vortex.

* * *

**Couple Months Later**

The chuunin exams were in a week from today and most of the genins were worried except for Shikamaru and Naruto. Speaking of the two they were sitting in a clearing playing shogi. Shikamaru was beginning to think he would lose. Even though he was technically smarter than Naruto, Naruto was unpredictable which made him hard to counter. Naruto wasn't a very serious person so right now he was leaning against a tree with Hinata's head in his lap sleeping. Eventually it came down to a wire, but Naruto ended up winning.

"That was a good match, sloth." Naruto said

Also in the past few months Naruto had begun to give everyone a nickname. Hinata's was hime, Kiba's was mutt, Shino's was insectoid, Shikamaru's was sloth, Choji's was hulk, Ino's was skinny, Saskue's was teme, Sakura's was banshee, Sai's was smiles, Lee's was youth, Tenten's was panda, Neji's was bitch, Gai's was spandex, Kakashi's was one-eye, Kurenai's was icy, Asuma's was smoke, and Anko's was dango.

Hinata's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's, Saskue's, Sakura's, Lee's, Gai's, Kakashi's, Asuma's, and Anko's were self explanatory. His reasoning behind the other's are; Shino's was cause it sounded cool and fit, Choji's was because that's who he reminded him of, Ino's was becaus she dieted so much, Sai's was because of his weird smile, Tenten's was because of her hair, Neji's was because that's all he did, and Kurenai's was because she never accepted any dates.

**A/N Ino's, Neji's, and Kurenai's will probably change in the future. Also the reason Saskue isn't mad at Haku is because he got the sharingan so nothing to whine about.**

Nobody really understood it but it didn't bother anyone except for Saskue, Kiba, and Sakura.

Shikamaru was picking up the board and piece's, "You're the only person who can beat me besides my father."

With that he left and Naruto chuckled at the statement.

Hinata raised her head rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Naruto-kun."

"Oh I'm sorry hime I didn't mean to wake you."

She just smiled and said it was ok.

"Well hime I was thinking while you were asleep, how would you like to help me with a prank for the chuunin exams?"

She gave him a foxy grin. His foxy nature had been rubbing off on her and even though she didn't like pranking near as much she enjoyed one every once in a while.

* * *

**Day of the Chuunin Exams**

Everyone woke up that morning to screams and the ones responsible were a demon and his princess.

* * *

**Omake #1 300 Reference**

After Naruto had killed all 300 thugs everyone realized Gato was still alive. He was crawling to the edge of the bridge.

When Naruto started walking towards him he stood up saying, "This is madness!"

Naruto looked around and then grinned evilly, "NO this is NINJA!"

And with that he kicked Gato in the chest over the side of the bridge.

* * *

**Omake #2 Longest Yard Reference**

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Kiba back handing him into a tree.

Naruto looked up and sniffed, "I think I made him shit himself."

Shikamaru woke up saying, "Did someone shit themselves?"

Kakashi suddenly walked up but then started walking away, "I think someone shit themself."

Shino and Choji picked Kiba up both saying, "He just shit himself."

Naruto started laughing, "I knew I made him shit himself."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm quite proud of it. If anyone has any questions don't be afraid to ask. Also tell me if you like the omakes. I might be able to think of some more. **

**Anyways that's it for now. Toxic is out.**


	3. Exams, Rape?, and Fluff

**A/N Got a new computer fuck yea now I can finally work on my stories more often. If anyone is wondering it will still be a while for the next chapter of Changing Worlds because the chapter I'm currently working on is very hard to write, but it will be done eventually.**

**Anywho, on to the next chapter of Demonic Warrior - Human Heart.**

**Edited May 1st, 2013.**

* * *

**In the Hidden Leaf Village**

Pure and complete chaos can only begin to describe what Naruto and to a smaller degree Hinata did to the village. Firstly random bars had been spayed with animal pheromones which by itself wouldn't be so bad, but soon afterwards the Inuzuka kennels were all opened and all the dogs started humping random civilians and shinobi. The council had also been having a meeting that night and about 30 minutes into it nothing had happened and everything seemed fine when suddenly smoke bombs went off and when the smoke cleared every inch of the room was covered in paint including the people. Now you might be thinking this isn't much and you'd be right if this was all that happened.

Every clan compound had been pranked some way or another. The Nara compound had all the deer wandering the streets of Konoha and when they realized this they also found out that they had all been glued down to their favorite resting places which normally wouldn't be so bad except that all the women had one way or another took pills that made their tempers go through the roof. Almost every Nara alive that day received terrible beatings.

The Yamanakas who are all known, even more so than the Hyuugas, for keeping their hair in good condition all had different hair dyes added to their shampoo. So now every male Yamanaka has pink or orange hair and all the women had purple of blue hair. The men of the family also received a beating for letting this happen to their wives/relatives/parents.

The Akamichi had their food poisoned with laxatives which doesn't seem so bad at first, but that night they had chili with lots of beans combined with the fact that all Akamichi eat a lot it was a very messy and bad-smelling day. The really bad part happened when they realized that all the toilet paper in the compound was missing.

The Inuzuka of course had to catch-all of the dogs, but also all the condiments in the house had dog semen added to them. That night at the Inuzukas was sandwich night and everyone used at least one condiment on there's. When they found this out they all went to brush their teeth which they soon found out were all replaced with ones used to clean the dogs teeth.

The Aburame went to sleep ok, but when they woke up every one of their coats and pairs of sunglasses were gone and all the others in the village were to. Most people don't know this, but members of the Aburame clan are very good-looking women and men alike. The reason they wear what they do is because they don't like all the attention it causes them to get. It should also be noted that the only shirts the Aburame wear are muscles shirts for the guys and tank tops for the women.

The Hyuuga clan had all of their male members hair cut short and on their mirrors in shaving cream 'look a little more manly' was written. This angered them especially when a note was written on their closets, in pink, saying 'or this will happen'. When they opened their closets all the clothes in them were dyed pink or bright yellow with a few being 'kill me' orange. Surprisingly the women were fairly untouched except for a note saying 'be more feminine or else' with an arrow pointing towards the a picture of the male closets. From that day on all the Hyuuga women were at least a little more feminine and all the men never let their hair grow longer.

The last Uchiha didn't know he was pranked until he left the compound and saw different photos of him posted all over the village ranging from him sleeping to him training. That morning a very loud scream was heard all over the village.

* * *

**On Top of Hokage Monument**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting down with Hinata in-between Naruto's legs as they admired their work. They were laughing at the various reactions that happened.

Naruto started to stand up pulling Hinata with him. "When need to start heading to the academy for the test."

She nodded in understanding and they disappeared in a black and crimson flame.

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto was walking slowly up the steps to the room for the exams with Hinata on his arm and her head on his shoulder.

When they walked in the room everyone was staring at them for various reasons. The main reason for all the attention though was their outfits.

Firstly Naruto had finally convinced Hinata to stop wearing her bulky lavender jacket. Now she was wearing a lavender shirt similar to Kurenai's. She was also wearing some black anbu pants and black shinobi sandals . She still had a jacket on but this one was a very deep almost blood-red and had a yin yang symbol on the back. The jacket was also open showing off her gorgeous figure for her age.

Naruto was wearing black cargo pants and black combat boots which were odd for a shinobi but made sense because they would make kicks hurt more. He was also wearing a long trench coat that went down to just above his ankles. The coat was crimson red all over with a black pentagram with purple ring pulsing out from it on the back.

Whenever they walked past any girls they would blush and giggle. I forgot to mention that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt. Living in a forest for over 6 years and training everyday gives you quite a body.

When they walked up to the group of Konoha genin almost all of them glared at Naruto. Which is understandable considering that Neji's hair was cut and the clothes he was wearing were pink, Shikamaru had a fair amount of bruises, Choji still looked sick, Ino now had blue hair, Kiba didn't look physically wrong but Naruto knew what happened, Shino didn't have sunglasses or a coat which showed that he had an attractive body, Saskue was still blushing and was looking very pissed, Sakura was giggling and blushing while looking at Saskue.

When he got closer he heard Shikamaru say "Troublesome blonds." This caused Ino to glare at him and Naruto to chuckle.

Suddenly a guy walked up to them that had white hair and glasses. "You all should calm down your attracting attention." After everyone calmed down he spoke again "Any of you want to learn something about a specific person?"

At this Saskue spoke up "Yea, tell me about Gaara of the Sand and Naruto of Konoha."

"Aw, you already know they're name that's no fun. Ok first Gaara, He's completed 15 D-Rank Missions, 10 C-Ranks, 6 B-Ranks, and 3 A-Ranks. He's the jinchurriki of the Shukaku or One-Tailed beast. Also out of every one of the missions he's been on he's never been hurt once. His knowledge of Gen and Taijutsu is unknown but he has complete control over sand so he is nearly impossible to hit. No known bloodline.

"Next Naruto formerly had the last name Uzumaki, he forfeited the name when he discovered his mother abandoned him because he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him. He was given the rank Elite Genin something not given in Konoha since the Fourth Hokage and he has no known sensei which would lead mean he has taught himself everything he knows. It is believed his actual skill is equal or greater than Sharingan Kakashi. No one knows for a fact how strong he actually is because everyone he has ever faught seriously died. Just like Gaara he has never been injured on a mission. He has completed 0 D-Ranks, 6 C-Ranks, 10 B-Ranks, and 15 A-Ranks. He has no known bloodline, but he does have the ability to transform into a fox with 6 tails. It is also believed that he has fox ears and tails."

Everyone looked at Naruto in awe even Saskue, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. Hinata nudged him and he groaned releasing one tail and his ears causing a large release in power causing everyone in the room to gasp and a couple started coughing from the power. He put the Henge back on and everyone calmed.

Suddenly a man with a bandanna on his head appeared. "All of you brats shut up!"

He released KI causing everyone to be quiet. Naruto just yawned releasing a little to protect Hinata who immediately scooted closer to him causing him to grin.

"Now everyone into the room and choose a seat, but don't sit near your teammates or you'll be disqualified."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later in Exam Room**

Naruto was sitting near Hinata. He was next to a wall with her right beside him. The man they now knew as Ibiki walked to the front of the room.

"Ok brats these you will be taking a 10 question test. Sounds easy but you will struggle. Now there's a couple of rules: rule number 1 no cheating what so ever, if you're caught cheating 5 times you are disqualified along with your team. Rule number 2 is if you don't get at least one question right your disqualified along with your team."

"Hey that isn't fair!" a random genin yelled.

"Tough."

Ibiki seen that Naruto had his hand raised. Since the kid was being polite he thought he's humor him so he pointed at him letting him ask his question.

"Are you finished yet?"

Ibiki was surprised at the balls the kid had, "Why brat?"

Naruto grinned he was hoping for that question, "So I can do this."

Naruto got onto the table and picked Hinata up causing her to eep, something she still did but not very often anymore, and put he in front of him so she can lean into him when he leaned against the wall, which she did.

Everyone gasped at this and Ibiki was pissed at the brat but he admired his guts and since he wasn't really breaking any rules.

**55 Minutes Later**

Naruto woke up from his nap to hear Ibiki say "You all pass." He grinned when he heard this.

Quite a few people screamed "WHAT!?"

"Well I would explain it, but that brat understood it so I'll let him."

Naruto grinned and said, "This test was meant to test if you could make difficult decisions on missions and to test your information gathering skills."

"Right brat I'm guessing you figured it out at the beginning."

Naruto nodded when the window busted and smoke came up, when the smoke cleared a woman was standing there with a banner behind her saying, 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi, Second Exam Proctor.'

Naruto chuckled and said "Pretty good, but I would have used colored smoke and painted the banner with different colors but besides that pretty good entrance."

Anko laughed and said, "I'll have to remember that. Anyway everyone who passed be at Training Ground 44 in 20 minutes or your disqualified."

After that she disappeared in the average leaf shushin. Naruto yawned before wrapping an arm around HInata and shushining in a black void.

Everyone gawked at this before hurrying off.

* * *

**At Forest Right After Naruto Shushined**

Naruto and Hinata appeared and looked around, both of them knew the place well. Anko appeared and gawked at Naruto.

"How'd you get here before me I shushined?"

"So did I."

"I still should have got here first."

"I didn't have to stop."

"Why?"

"My shushin goes further than yours."

Anko didn't question any further because Lee had just got there.

"Yosh! I was the third person here!"

"Actually Lee Hinata got here with me so you were actually the fourth."

"Yosh! I will try to move faster next time or I will climb the Hokage Monument with my..."

"Your teeth." Naruto suggested.

"Yes I will climb the Hokage Monument with only my teeth!"

Naruto chuckled at this and sat down to wait for the rest of the people.

**15 Minutes Later After Everyone Had Arrived**

"Ok brats the Second Exam will be here at Training Ground 44 also known as The Forest of Death. each team will be given either an earth or heaven scroll and you will have to get the other from another team. Be careful though or you might be killed by the forest instead of a ream."

Naruto started laughing at this. "What's so funny brat?"

Naruto calmed down and said, "I've lived in this forest ever since I was 6 I have the home field advantage since I know every inch of it."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy except for Hinata, even Anko thought he was insane even she would only go in there once a week at most. She kind of got mad because he wouldn't stop laughing so she threw a kunai at him and planned to cut his cheek then shushin behind him a lick the blood, but when she appeared there he was gone. Suddenly she felt her kunai cut her cheek then soemone lick her blood making he shudder.

"Hm, not as good as Hina-hime's but not bad Hebi-hime."

Hinata blushed hearing this and Anko surprisingly did to even though only Naruto seen it which made him grin. After giving back her kunai she went back to the front.

"Ok then everyone sign the wavers and then pick up your scroll and gate number."

**30 Minutes Later With Naruto **

Naruto was jumping through the forest thinking about what he was gonna do. He wasn't to worried since he remembered a couple of teams glaring at him so they would probably come after him since he was by himself they probably thought they could take him. He decided to get close to the tower and wait for a team.

He sped up and within another 30 minutes he was a mile away from the tower. He decided to start a fire to help people find him. He set up some traps around where he was and decided to take a nap.

**2 Hours After the Gates First Opened With Team 8**

All of Team 8 were on edge because they had just seen Gaara slaughter three people. Hinata was surprisingly the least affected by the experience because Naruto had decided to ask the Hokage for a mission to take out some bandits so she could get her first kill out-of-the-way with him near so she would be safe. The Hokage agreed and it worked out fine and was glad Naruto had done that so she didn't freeze up mid battle from killing someone.

Now they were going to stop soon and rest for the night and continue tomorrow. Suddenly they all heard people screaming in pain and terror. When she realized it was coming from the tower she realized it was probably Naruto's doing.

She turned to her team and said "Naruto."

They both nodded in understanding.

**Same Time With Naruto**

Naruto was awoken by people screaming and went to check it out. When he got there he found some people had fallen into his leech trap. These weren't normal leeches they were the size of a large cat.

He smirked and searched them finding the scroll which was the one he needed. He grinned and decided to go back to sleep and would take his time getting to the tower.

**Next Day 10:00 A.M. Team 8**

They were walking through the forest and found a clearing where they decided to take a quick break. They started to sit down when three teams from Kumo appeared. Two of the guys from the teams quickly ran up to Kiba and Shino quickly knocking them out because of their lightning armor even if it was nothing compared to the Raikage's it was still powerful.

Hinata stood up knowing what they wanted and got into the revised Jyuuken stance her and Naruto created when he realized the old one was to stiff for her and she got ready for a fight. Four of the Kumo nin attacked while the others circled the area making sure no one came.

The people all rushed at her and she Jyuukened the closest one in the arm paralyzing it then turned and killed the weakest one with a strike to the heart.

"You bitch!" One yelled activating the lighting armor again.

He rushed at Hinata and slapped her away which also electrocuted her. Then followed up with a kick to the back. she hit the ground but got back up. The other one who could use lightning armor rushed at her but she got a Jyuuken to his neck paralyzing him completely when the other lightning armor user punched her from behind putting a lot of lightning chakra in it causing her to almost be knocked out.

Hinata hit the ground and rolled a little landing on her back. The only one she didn't hit started walking towards her with a kunai.

"A said we had to bring you back alive he didn't say I couldn't have some first."

Another nin came up and said, "Raiza no we need to be going."

By her voice it was a girl.

The one now named Raiza slapped her saying, "Shut up or you'll get some too."

Raiza got closer to Hinata who touched the necklace she got from Hinata who said to push some chakra into it if she was in danger.

Raiza got closer and started to cut places on Hinata revealing parts of her underwear and bra.

**Earlier 9:30 A.M. With Naruto**

Naruto had been up an hour and had heard fighting and was rushing towards it when he got closer he saw team 7 fighting Orochimaru he seen Saskue trying to roast him but it ended up only being an Earth Clone. When Saskue was about to be bitten he was about to step in when he felt a pulse of chakra from Hinata necklace so he knew she was in danger. He looked back and saw that Orochimaru was leaving so he decided to he should help Hinata.

With that he disappeared in a flash of deep purple that was almost black.

**Back With Hinata**

Raiza had cut Hinata multiple times going up her legs and thighs and around her chest. Hinata was crying but knew Naruto would be there soon.

"Now the real fun begins bitch." Raiza said

He started to unzip his pants when he saw a flash of deep purple. He looked at it to see Naruto.

Naruto saw Hinata he was instantly beside her and picked her up.

"How are you Hinata?"

She looked up at him and said, "Naruto. I'm ok he didn't get to do anything."

Naruto nodded and seemingly disappeared appearing some 100 yards away near a tree he set her down and took of his coat setting it under her. He vanished again and appeared bakc with Kiba and Shino.

"Shino can you move?"

Shino leaned up and nodded.

"Good I'm going to put a barrier around you three it'll be over soon."

Shino nodded and Naruto went through several hand signs before slamming his hands down making a black barrier appear around them.

Once that was done Naruto was back in place in front of Raiza.

"Are you the one who did that to Hinata?"

Raiza grinned, "Yea and if it wasn't for you I would have raped ..."

**Cue Song - Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**

He didn't get to finish because Naruto released 4 tails which instantly released his Weight and Resistance Seals. The power from one tail makes it hard to breathe. Four tails made a couple of people almost pass out.

Naruto pulled his sword out and pointed it at Raiza, **"You will die."**

Naruto's voice now sounded menacing and demonic compared to his old care free tone.

"Ha funny I'll kill you and then rape that bitch over and over. Everyone attack him."

None of them moved and Naruto looked up, **"You have no chance if you don't all fight me at once."**

Everyone rushed him at once except for the one who tried to stop Raiza. Naruto kicked the first two away and chopped the next two in half at the waist. When Raiza and the other who used lightning armor got near he smirked and chopped ones head off and kicked Raiza away he ran two the two who he hadn't hit yet and slammed their heads together causing blood, skull fragments, and brain matter to go everywhere. He ran to the first two and stabbed one in the heart and then empowered his hand with chakra and slamming his hand into the others chest caving it in causing him to die slowly and painfully.

He looked back over at Raiza who was getting back up. He started to towards him and Raiza started to back up but Naruto threw his sword like a spear, he speared Raiza hands into a tree. He walked up to him and grinned evilly.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Raiza screamed

**"What happened to killing me and rapping Hinata? Lost your nerve."**

Naruto didn't give him time to talk before he tore a lung out with his clawed hand and charged it with electric chakra. He shoved it back in letting it electrocute him and burned the open wound so he didn't die to soon.

**"Now lets take a look at your memories."**

Naruto reached out and using the rinnegan looked through his memories find ing what he needed he tore his soul out and fed it to the King of Hell.

After that he sealed his tails back and walked up to the girl who tried to stop Raiza. When he got closer he saw she was shaking on the ground. He reached down and picked her up.

"Thanks for trying to help Hinata. Now I want you to go back to Kumo and tell the Raikage tell him we'll be meeting shortly."

The girl nodded, "I'm so sorry about Hinata I didn't want to do this."

"It's ok. I understand."

She nodded and started to walk away when Naruto grabbed her arm pulling her back, "This is for helping Hinata."

He reached up and healed her cheek where she was hit by Raiza.

"Thank you and sorry again."

Naruto nodded and she walked away. He walked up to the barrier and tapped it making it dissipate.

Shino and Kiba were now awake and Hinata had fallen asleep soon after the barrier had been placed. When the barrier vanished and they looked around they gasped.

It looked like a horror scene and the scariest part was Naruto didn't have a scratch on him or even look tired.

Naruto walked up to Hinata who had coddled into his coat which made him smile, not grin he really smiled. He reached down and picked her and wrapped the coat around her since it was late November and was fairly cold.

He looked over at Hinata's teammates who were still looking around disgusted. Naruto stood up and had Hinata bridal style in his arms with her leaning into his chest.

They looked at him and he said, "I was being nice to them. It would have been worse if I didn't want to check on Hinata."

They both were astonished by this they didn't see how he could have done worse but didn't ask.

They started heading towards the towers. Shino realized they still needed a scroll.

"Don't worry Shino,I picked up those Kumo nin's scrolls they had two earth and one heaven so you fine."

Shino didn't know how he knew what he was thinking but didn't ask.

About an hour later they arrived at the tower.

When they got inside and Naruto saw the board he knew what to do.

"Shino take two of each scroll and open them at the same time."

Shino nodded and did just that. When he did Kurenai and Iruka appeared.

Iruka was about to start talking when Kurenai and him saw Hinata's state.

Before either could do anything Naruto spoke, "It's ok I'll take her to my room she'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you take Hinata anywhere demon."

Naruto snapped his fingers and a giant explosion could be felt from the site where Naruto slaughtered the Kumo nin.

"That Kurenai-san was the lung of the person who tried to rape Hinata."

Everyone gasped at this and thought the same thing even Shino, 'How in the fuck could you do that to a lung?'

"Need anything else to prove I won't do anything to her."

"I don't trust you demon so yes."

Naruto growled and pulled out a card in his back pocket. He handed it to Kurenai to look at.

Kurenai took the card and looked at it. Kurenai's eyes bulged when she saw it.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Liscened Medic_

_Rank - S Rank Medic_

_Authorized By:_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi - Hokage_

_Retsu Unohana - Head Medic_

She handed it around for everyone to see.

When Naruto got it back he said, "Is that enough? I could authorize the Hokage to retire if I wanted to."

With that he walked away to find his room.

Shino turned towards Kurenai, "Kurenai-sensei is that true?"

"Yes Shino-kun he could authorize the retirement of the Hokage if he had a valid medical reason."

**In Naruto's Room**

Naruto finally found him room. He knew it was his because when he walked in their was only one bed. He walked up to it and layed Hinata down. She whined when she lost his body heat which made him smile and chuckle started at her feet and started to heal her wounds. They weren't to deep but they were numerous he counted close to a hundred at first glance. He started to heal her and got to her waist when Hinata started to wake.

"Naruto-kun."

"It's ok Hinata. I'm just healing you right now."

About 20 minutes later he was almost done. He had a few left on the left arm and the whole right arm.

He was finished about 5 minutes later. He looked up at Hinata who was just watching him.

"Ok Hinata I;m going to help you stand tell me if you feel anything hurt."

He wrapped his arm around her and helped her stand up. When she did she instantly yelped and said yes.

He layed her back down. "Ok what is hurting Hinata?"

"I think a couple of ribs and maybe my left lung is bruised."

"Ok I'm gonna need to take off your shirt ok."

She nodded and he made a chakra blade to cut it off since it was ruined anyway. He leaned down and did a diagnostic finding that three ribs were broken, two were bruised, and the rest were cracked. Also she had a bruised lung and her right hip was cracked.

"Ok Hinata I can fix it all in about 30 minutes but you have a cracked hip so I'll need to take your pants off."

She blushed but nodded since she knew Naruto would never do anything.

Naruto smiled and got to work it only took 20 minutes to heal the ribs and lung and after cutting her pants off since they to were ruined he got to work on the hip. It took him about 5 minutes to finish that.

He stood up and grinned, "There we go it's finished. I don't know what clothes I have sealed but I can see if I've got anything. You want me to?"

Hinata looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, please."

Naruto chuckled and leaned down kissing her on the cheek. He walked over his coat near the door and looked in the pockets pulling out a scroll labeled 'Clothes'. He unsealed everything in it only finding a couple of shirts. He picked the biggest one and another for him before walking over to Hinata.

"Here you go Hina-chan it's all I've got with me. I'll get you some clothes tomorrow. Sorry."

Hinata took it and put it on it was an orange shirt with a fox on the front, "It's ok Naruto-kun. I don't mind."

"Ok Hina-chan, I'm going to take a shower ok."

She nodded and he walked over to the bathroom and went in.

**15 Minutes Later**

Naruto walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and his pants on. He seen that Hinata was asleep so he walked over and kissed her.

"Goodnight Hina-chan."

Naruto grabbed his sword and sat down and leaned against the wall right next to the bed on Hinata's side. He used the sword to keep himself from falling forward.

He knew he wouldn't go to sleep for a while but he didn't mind he was just glad Hinata was safe.

Suddenly Hinata reached out and grabbed his arm, "Naruto-kun why don't you lay down with me?"

"I'm ok Hinata."

"Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "Your not gonna let me say no are you?" She nodded, "I thought so. Fine I'll get in bed."

She smiled and he stood up going to the other side and climbing in. He got under the covers and wrapped his arm around Hinata who was snuggled against his chest.

He smiled at her, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

She kissed him and he said, "Goodnight Hina-chan."

* * *

**Next Morning Same Room 8:00 A.M.**

Naruto and Hinata were still asleep. People were outside the room talking.

"Hokage-sama I'm telling you he took her in there and she never came out."

"Kurenai-chan calm down the brats aren't doing anything."

"She is right Kurenai."

The three people walked in the room to see Naruto laying on his side with Hinata curled up to his chest.

"Aww the brats are so cute." Anko said

She pulled a camera and took a picture but when the flash went away Naruto threw a kunai at it shattering it without even moving much or looking.

"Please explain why I'm being woken up from the best sleep I've ever had before I kill you all." Naruto said still not moving

"Naruto are you not embarrassed by your position." The Hokage asked.

"I don't get embarrassed." He said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"Ok then. Well we are here to check on Hinata-chan there."

"As you can see she got attention from a S-rank medic I promise she's fine."

"Naruto as your commanding officer I order you to let her go."

"Not on a mission and not endangering the village so you can't do shit."

Kurenai gritted her teeth and turned towards the Hokage who nodded.

"Naruto is right you can't order him to do anything in the current situation."

Kurenai was about to comment when Naruto spoke up, "How about a bet?"

"Go on." Kurenai said

"If I can trap you in a genjutsu that you can't get out of you have to leave us alone. If you break it then I'll leave."

Kurenai grinned, "Ok deal."

Naruto grinned and leaned down saying, "Hina-chan I have to do something but I'll be back soon."

Hinata whined then said, "Ok but hurry your warm."

Naruto chuckled and then climbed out of bed. Both women blushed and Anko whistled.

"Dang, your ripped you know that Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "That's not the only place I'm big either."

He left the room leaving a deeply blushing Kurenai, a drooling Anko, and a laughing Hokage

Once they calmed down they left the room. Kurenai walked across from Naruto waiting for it.

Naruto smiled evilly, "Prepare yourself Kure-chan."

Kurenai didn't even reply before Naruto went through around 10 hand signs then saying, "Ultimate Tsukyomi."

Kurenai instantly collapsed and was crying before passing out.

Anko and Sarutobi were astonished how fast that was they weren't sure what would happen but they didn't expect that.

"That was the improved version of Itachi's Tsukyomi. I just tripled the time inside and reduced the time outside to a third."

Sarutobi gasped, "You mean to tell me you tortured her for 216 hours in less than a second."

Naruto grinned evilly, "Yea. Oh and old man we need to talk after the second exam about Hinata's attempted kidnapping." The Hokage nodded, "Anko, when we talk I want you to be there to."

Anko was curious, "Why?"

He smiled at her, "I might be able to remove your curse."

She gasped but before she could respond Hinata came out rubbing her eyes and wearing Naruto's shirt but it went to her lower thighs so it was fine.

"Naruto-kun please come back to bed its cold without you."

Naruto chuckled and walke over to her, "Oh, Old Man can you get someone to bring Hinata some clothes?" The Hokage nodded, "Thanks."

Naruto and Hinata walked over to the bed and climbed back into bed and got into the same position from before. Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you to, Hina-hime."

* * *

**Later that Day**

Naruto and Hinata got out of bed around eleven because Hinata's clothes were there and they were hungry. Naruto told Hinata she could take a shower while he went to get some food. She did so he went to find some food.

Naruto found the cafeteria and got a 4 bowls of ramen and a dozen cinammon buns.

He was about to walk out when Ino got in front of him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was blushing and it took him a second to realize he forgot to put a shirt on. That explained why the café woman wouldn't let him pay.

"What's up Ino?"

"Naruto did you really kill three teams of Kumo nin out in the forest at the same time?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yea, why?"

"Really!? Why?"

"One of them was going to rape Hina-chan and then they were gonna take her to Kumo to get they Byakugan."

Ino gasped, "I see. Ok then bye Naruto."

She ran away and Naruto just shrugged.

Naruto started walking to the room. He got there in about 5 minutes. He knocked on the door and Hinata said it was ok.

He walked in and Hinata was in an outfit just like her other. She looked up and smiled.

He smiled back, "I brought you cinnamon buns."

He held up the bag and he was tackled by Hinata. She grabbed the bag and kissed him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You know just what to get me."

He smiled and stood back up and went to sit down. He started to eat. They ate in comfortable silence once they were done he took the trash and threw it away.

He felt Hinata touch his shoulder so she looked back at her.

"What is it Hina-chan? Something wrong?"

She blushed, "No. I was wondering if I could ..."

Even with his enhanced hearing he had no idea what she said.

"Sorry Hina-chan I didn't hear you."

She blushed deeper, "I was wondering if I could stay here again tonight?"

He looked at her and chuckled, "Of course you can Hina-chan. I'd like that."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

He smiled and hugged her back, "No problem."

**The Next Morning**

Just like yesterday there was voices outside the door talking.

"I'm telling you he really did it."

"I don't believe you Ino-pig."

"YOSH!"

"Munch! Munch! Munch!"

"Troublsome."

"Ino's right he slaughtered those nin."

"You shouldn't worry why you ask because you could just ask him."

"Shino's right guys."

They opened the door to see Naruto laying on his back and Hinata with her head on his chest.

"Aww." said Tenten, Ino, and Sakura at the same time.

"Blackmail." Kiba said

He pulled out a camera and took a picture but just like the last time Naruto threw a kunai destroying the camera without even looking.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes.

Ino was the first to respond, "They were wondering if you could answer they're questions."

Naruto groaned, "Will you leave if I do?"

They all nodded and even though he didn't open his eyes he knew.

He leaned down, "Hina-chan I need to do something again, I'll be back soon."

She whined grabbing him, "Please hurry it's cold without you."

Naruto chuckled like yesterday, "Of course hime."

He got out of bed grabbing his sword. The three girls blushed at him. He walked out of the room and they followed.

He layed his sword on his shoulder, "You each get one question. Go."

He pointed at Kiba. "You first."

Kiba nodded and thought for a second, "Why are you in the bed with Hinata?"

"Good question. Mainly because she won't let me lay against the wall beside the bed and I don't feel like arguing. Good enough."

Kiba nodded, Naruto pointed at Shino, "You next."

Shino nodded and thought like Kiba, "How strong do you think you are?"

"Good wording. I was able to put your sensei in a genjutsu that knocked her out and she's the best genjutsu in the village. Good enough."

Everyone just stared at him before Shino nodded, Naruto pointed at Tenten, "Your turn."

Tenten knew what she wanted, "Can I hold your sword?"

He nodded unsheathing it and twirling it around handing it to her. She looked closely at it, the grip was black with crimson flames, along the blade was the image of a giant fox with nine tails.

"It's beautiful, does it have a name?"

He nodded, "Her name is Ryujin Jakka. Here I'll show you something." He grabbed it and channeled chakra through it making a strange langauge appear on it, "That mean Turn All of Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka. That is the second stage of Ryujin Jakka."

"Cool." everyone said.

Naruto sheathed it again and pointed at Lee, "Your next."

"Yosh!" he thought for a second, "Do you think I could hit you?"

Naruto smiled, "With or without your weights?"

Lee gasped, "How did you know about those?"

"I can look at you and tell. Let me see them."

Lee nodded and took them off handing them to Naruto. Naruto held them easily suprising Lee and Tenten.

"What's so special about weights?" guess who

"Watch." He dropped them causing a rather large dent in the floor. Most of them were wide-eyed. He smirked and handed them to Lee who put them on.

"Hold on a sec." He walked back in the room.

He walked out holding his coat. Everyone was confused and he smiled handing it to Lee who picked it up easily.

"I'm confused Naruto." Lee said

"Oh yea sorry. Let me see it." Lee handed him the coat and Naruto activated the weights, "Here I activated the weights."

Lee took it and instantly dropped to the floor. Naruto picked it up and put it on.

"Anwser your question?" Lee nodded and Naruto pointed at Choji, "Your next."

"Did you really slaughter three teams from Kumo?"

He grinned evilly, "Yes."

Most gasped and he pointed at Shikamaru, "You next."

"Troublesome." He thought for a second, "Why and How?"

"Good wording. They attacked Hinata's team and one was going to rape Hinata then they were going to take her to Kumo for the Byakugan." They all gasped, "I caved one's chest in, stab another in the heart, sliced two in half at the waist, cut another's head off, slammed two of em's heads together, and the one who tried to rape Hinata I stabbed his hands into a tree then I tore his lung out and shoved it back in to electrocute him and burned the open wound close and then when we got to the tower I blew it up."

"That's what that explosion was?! Most of them yelled. He pointed at Ino, "You next."

She nodded before thinking for a second then giggled, "How big is your dick?"

Most of them looked at her like she was crazy except for Naruto.

"I did say one question, but you can't tell anyone?" She nodded and he grinned.

He leaned towards her and whispered something. She blushed like a tomato and started giggling.

He pointed at Sakura, "You last."

She nodded and thought for a second, "What would you of done if they did rape Hinata?"

Everyone, I mean everyone except for Naruto thought the same thing, 'You stupid fucking bitch!"

Naruto suddenly started laughing evilly, this continued for nearly a minute.

He stopped and turned serious, "I would still be torturing him and would continue until I ran out of chakra and because of a special genjutsu that takes a hundredth of my chakra I can torture someone for 216 hours in 1 second. Then I would begin the physical torture first I would cut his eyelids so he would have to watch it. Then I would cut his arms off first cauterizing the wounds. Then the legs and cauterizing the wound. Next I would cut off his ears. Then I would cut his dick and then shove it all the way up his ass but not before putting spikes in it. Next I would take out his eyes. Lastly I would remove his tounge so I could hear his screams the whole time."

Everyone was completely green and the girls along with Kiba and Choji had puked. He just smiled walking towards the door.

"But that would never happen so no one has to worry."

He walked back into the room and layed down. Pulling Hinata on to his chest and smiling.

**Next Day in The Preliminary Arena**

All of the people who had passed were here. They were Team 7, 8, 9, 10, Kabuto's, and Suna. Right now the Hokage was giving a speech about what the exams represented that Naruto wasn't paying attention to. He tuned back in when he saw Gekko walk up and start talking.

"Ok the board will randomly pick names for the fights. We have an odd number would anyone be willing to take a second fight?"

Naruto spoke up, "I'll do it."

Gekko nodded, "First up is..."

He looked up at the board, "Sakura Hurano V.S. Ino Yamanaka."

**Same as Anime/Manga**

"Ok next fight is..." Looks at board, "Garra of the Sand V.S. Kabuto Yakushi."

"Proctor I give up." Kabuto said

"Very well, winner of Second Match by forfeit Garra of the Sand."

"Next fight will be," cue board, "Naruto V.S. Rock Lee."

"Proctor will I only have to win one match to advance," Gekko nodded yes, "Ok then I forfeit."

"What why we must show our flames of YOUTH!" Lee yelled

"I know and we will but in the next round we will verse I promise."

"Ok then Naruto that is fine. You have the Flames of YOUTH!"

"Thanks."

"Ok then Winner of Third Match by forfeit Rock Lee."

"Next match will be," cue board, "Neji V.S. Sai."

Both of them walked down and stood apart. Gekko walked between them.

"Both combatants ready, fight."

Gekko jumped out-of-the-way and Sai summoned some Ink Wolves. Neji could see the weak points and struck them making the wolves fall into puddles.

"I have no chance then. Proctor I forfeit."Sai said

"Very well. Winner of Fourth Match by forfeit Neji Hyuuga."

"The fifth match will be between," cue board, "Hinata Hyuuga V.S. Tenten Higarashi."

"Hinata can you perform the Rotation?"

"Yes I can Tenten."

"I forfeit. My weapons are useless."

"Ok. Winner of Fifth Match by forfeit Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sixth match is," cue board, "Kiba Inuzuka V.S. Temari of the Sand."

Kiba yelled and jumped down and Temari walked down. They stood apart from each other and Gekko walked between them.

"Ready, fight."

He jumped away and Temari swung her fan sending wind towards Akamaru fly and hit a wall knocking him out.

"I forfeit."

"Fine. Winner by forfeit Temari of the Sand."

"Seventh Match is," cue board, "Shino Aburame V.S. Choji Akamichi."

They both walked down and stood apart with Gekko in the middle.

"Ready, fight."

Choji instantly went into boulder mode and charged at Shino who dodged and planted about half his insects on him. He continuely dodged until Choji was almost out of chakra so he thought Choji was out but realized to late he was coming by one more time and got crushed and Choji ran out of chakra passing out.

"Double K.O."

Naruto grimaced and shushined down picking both of them up taking them to the medics.

"Take these two Choji ran out of chakra and Shino has three broken ribs, a cracked collar-bone, and a fractured femur."

The three medics responded at the same time, "Hai Naruto-Sama."

They took them away and Naruto went back up and most of the people were confused except team 8 and the Hokage.

Naruto answered there unasked question, "I'm the best medic in the village and a registered S-rank medic."

Everyone was shocked by this and looked at the Hokage.

"It is true Naruto is as good if not better than Tsunade as a medic."

They all looked at Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and said, "What? Something on my face?"

Gekko spoke up, "Anyway Eigth Match," cue board, "Saskue Uchiha V.S. Kankuro of the Sand."

Both of them jumped down and Gekko got in between them.

"Ready,fight."

Saskue rushed Kankuro and punched him almost breaking his hand so he jumped away when Kankuro jumped off his puppet's back and his puppet came out.

"Good luck." Kankuro said

The puppet rushed Saskue and cut him and punched him away. This caused the curse to act up. Saskue decided to hurry up and end it. He went through hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu."

The puppet was burnt to a crisp and once Saskue was announced victor Saskue collapsed because of the seal.

Before anyone could move Naruto was there, "Can I have five minutes to seal him?"

The Hokage spoke, "Yes but please hurry."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a brush and started drawing seals around Saskue amazingly fast. The seals looked like foxes circling Saskue and Naruto slammed his hands down saying, "Sealing Arts - Kitsune Restraint."

The foxes converged on Saskue and up his body and started to circle his seal and suddenly four foxes appeared around the seal.

Naruto stood up and grinned, "Take him away Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared picking Saskue up and dissapeared.

Shikamaru leaned towards Asuma, "How long would that normally take?"

Asumsa thought for a second before saying, "I would say for Kakashi who's the best sealer in the village right now about 2 1/2 hours at best."

"Troublesome."

"Ok, Ninth Match is," cue board, "Shikamaru Nara V.S. Yoroi Akado."

Shikamaru slowly walked to the arena and Gekko got in between them.

"He doesn't have any weapons." Shikamaru noted in his head.

"Begin."

Gekko jumped out-of-the-way and Yoroi ran towards Shikamaru who preformed his Shadow Possession. Suddenly Yoroi stopped and couldn't move.

"What the hell!" Yoroi yelled

"Shadow Possession Succesful."

He pulled out a kunai and walked forward which meant Yoroi did to. When they were faced to face Shikamaru raised the kunai to Yaroi's throat.

"I forfeit." Yaroi said

"Ok, winner by forfeit, Shikamaru Nara."

"Final Match, Naruto V.S. Misumi Tsurugi."

Misumi jumped down and Naruto shushined and then said, "How about a bet?"

"I bet I can beat you before this coat hits the ground if not you automatically win."

"Deal."

Naruto smirked. Gekko spoke, "Ready, fight."

Naruto threw his coat up and seemingly disappeared and appeared behind Misumi. He had his sword and sheath beside each other and as soon as his coat hit the ground he clicked his sword in. Misumi was just standing there and everyone was confused. Naruto smirked and walked over to Misumi. He snapped and Misumi fell into pieces.

Almost everyone turned green. Naruto just pulled out what looked like a cigarette and a lighter and smoked it.

He shushined grabbing his coat and then to Hinata.

"All winners come down. And chose a number out of jar."

After everyone lined up and chose number, "Numbers?"

Naruto - "one"

Hinata - "four"

Shikamaru - "five"

Gaara - "seven"

Lee - "two"

Neji - "three"

Temari - "six"

"That means Saskue gets eight. The finals will be held at the Arena in one month. You may train during this time."

They all nodded and everyone left.

_Fight one - Naruto VS Lee_

_Fight Two - Neji VS Hinata_

_Fight Three - Shikamaru VS Temari_

_Fight Four - Saskue VS Gaara_

* * *

**A/N Sorry about not updating in quite some time but on the bright side this chapter is long. I wrote this whole fucking thing in one night so my chest, shoulder, and back hurts. I am not abandoning Changing Worlds it's just that the chapter I'm on is really fucking hard to write. I might upload another one of these soon I'm feeling inspirated but there's no telling. This chapter is around 8,500 words and I'm in pain. Any suggestions? Am I doing good with Naruto and Hinata? I think so. I;m thinking of revealing my age so start guessing but it will at least not be until I update my other story. Anyways that's all for now.**

**ToxicMeltdown Out**


	4. Birth of All Evil

**A/N Did everyone like the last chapter? I know my shoulder didn't. Anyways Hee-Ho Master good guess but no. Also medicine of any kind only works maybe the first three times I use it but thanks anyway. Also no telling when this will be uploaded could be day after last chapter or weeks.**

**On to Demonic Warrior - Human Heart Chapter Four.**

**Edited May, 4th 2013.**

* * *

**Hokage's Office **

Naruto, Sarutobi, and Anko had just shushined here and were about to discuss the kidnapping and Anko's seal.

"Ok, first we need to talk about Kumo." Naruto said

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes now before we discuss anything else tell me everything that happened."

Naruto nodded and began the tale of what had happened before he arrived all the way to the tower. By the end of it Anko was grinning and even the Hokage had a small smile, most people don't like rape no matter what.

Naruto was grinning evilly, "That's everything that happened and I have all the proof I need since I read one of em's mind." He pulled out his 'cigarette' and a lighter, "Is it ok if I smoke in here?"

Sarutobi nodded, "I do it all the time so sure. Now what are we gonna do about the Raikage?"

Naruto started thinking for a second, "I could always pay him a visit."

"That might work I could say I'm sending someone over for a diplomatic mission. When do you want it to happen?"

"I'd prefer it in two weeks."

"Why might I ask?"

"I was gonna ask if I could leave the village for training anyway and it'll make it easier to find a way to break the curse seal."

"Hm, that's fine I don't mind but why would you need to leave for training?"

"I need to meditate for around a week straight and there's no way I can do that in the village."

"Ok that's fine, but when do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably 3 days before the exams unless I rush."

"Ok, I'll notify the guards at the gate, you may leave later tonight or tomorrow."

"Cool. Now Anko, come here please."

She walked over to Naruto, "What do you need?"

"I need to look at your seal, ok?"

She nodded and took her coat off and walked over to Naruto for him to look at it. Luckily he is tall so he doesn't have to stretch to look at it. He pulled out a scroll and began drawing the seal on to the scroll. It took him around 5 minutes to finish it.

"Ok, I'm done. This seal is very crude and obviously not done by a master so I'll have a counter when I get back easily."

Anko turned around and hugged him,"Thank you so much."

Naruto just smiled and handed her coat to her, "It's nothing. I'll be seeing you later old man."

With that Naruto disappeared in a blue flame. "I wish I had the chakra to use it all the time like him."

Anko said this with a childish pout that made the Hokage laugh.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto appeared in front of the Hyuuga compound startling the guards. Naruto chuckled at this and walked by.

"You'd think you two would get used to that."

Naruto walked through the front door of the compound. He smelled something so he walked towards the dining room. He walked in and saw that the Main House was eating dinner. Everyone looked up at him and most of the girls blushed since he had taken off his coat when he walked in leaving him with nothing over his top half. He chuckled at the glares he was getting from the better half of the men in the room.

He walked over to Hinata and Hinabi. He leaned down and kissed Hinata making her blush then he ruffled Hinabi's hair making her blush and flustered.

"How's my little firecracker doing?"

Hinabi tried to straighten her hair, "Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto just chuckled and sat in-between the two. Most of the people in the room were chuckling at the antics of them two.

Naruto spoke up with a grin, "I'm glad you all aren't being stuck up right now." He grinned evilly and pointed at the elders, "Well except for them prudes."

The elders glared at Naruto and everyone else just laughed at the elder's frustration. Naruto laughed and then turned towards Hiashi.

"I'll be taking care of the events about Hinata that occurred in the forest in around two weeks so don't worry about it."

Hiashi grinned because he knew when it came to Hinata if anything happened to her hell would be payed.

A random female elder spoke up, "What are you talking about demon?"

A couple of people gasped, "None your damn business, hag."

The elder glared at him, "If anything has happened involving our clan, even if it is with that demon slut..."

She didn't get to finish because Hiashi was about to do something when Naruto appeared behind her with sword at her throat and a claw at her temple, at some point he had released his fox form, and he had four tails waving behind him.

**"Now listen here hag, you can insult me all you want but you will not talk about Hinata like that. You got it?"**

She nodded her head furiously, since she couldn't breathe because of the KI, and Naruto stood up from behind her. He turned towards the other elders.

**"The same goes for you old bats. Ok?"**

They all mimicked the other elder and Naruto appeared beside Hinata who was blushing because of Naruto sticking up for her. He sat back down and was about to seal his demon form when Hinabi tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled, "What is it sweetie?"

Hinabi blushed a little, "Can you stay like this Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto was kind of confused, "Yea. Why?"

Hinabi blushed harder, "I was wondering if you could stay like this when you're at home?"

Naruto smiled since she was saying this is home too, "Sure sweetie as long as Hiashi doesn't mind."

They both looked at Hiashi who said, "I don't mind."

Hinabi cheered and grabbed one of his tails rubbing it, "It's so soft!"

Naruto was now purring because of the rubbing. Most of the women thought this was cute. Naruto used his tails and pulled Hinata and Hanabi near him. He wrapped a tail around each of them.

They continued eating for another hour when Naruto noticed Hanabi was asleep and Hinata looked close to it. He scooped Hanabi up and stood up helping Hinata up.

"Goodnight Hiashi I'll put these two to bed."

Hiashi nodded, "Goodnight."

Naruto walked to Hanabi's room first and pulled the covers back and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight niichan."

Naruto smiled, "Goodnight sweetie."

He walked out of the room with Hinata and took her to her room. He was about to tuck her in like he did with Hanabi but she pulled his arm.

"Please lay down with me."

"You know I need to leave."

"Please, just for tonight."

He smiled, "Fine but I need to leave tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled climbing into bed. He took his boots off and climbed in too. She curled up to his side and he wrapped his tails around her and pulled the covers up on them.

**Next Day 8:00 A.M.**

There were a few voices outside the door to Hinata's room.

"Hiashi we must put the seal on that demon's slut."

"He is right Hiashi we must do this."

"The demon might take the Byakugan."

Naruto heard this and leaned down, "Hina-chan I need to do something."

"Hurry up, damn it, your warm."

Naruto chuckled at her brashness. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his sword, a dagger, and a kunai.

He walked to the door and listened.

"You will not put a seal on neechan and niichan isn't a demon."

Naruto smirked at Hanabi. He was happy she didn't think he was bad.

"She is right you will not put the seal on my daughter."

Naruto grinned again since Hiashi was really a good guy.

"We will force it if we must."

"It's for the good of the clan."

"We can't let that demon have the Byakugan."

Naruto frowned, he decided now was the time to step in. He put the kunai in his mouth and held the dagger and sword in each hand.

He kicked the door open and...

**View Switch **

Hiashi was frustrated. Three of the elders had tried to get into Hinata's room for the past 10 minutes to put the seal on her. Hanabi had woken up and come out to argue a few minutes ago so that wasn't helping. He was happy she was sticking up for Naruto and Hinata though.

The three elders had all just made some more comments and he was about to respond when the door to Hinata's room was kicked open from the inside. Naruto appeared in front of the elders looking pissed. He had a sword on the farthest's temple, he had a dagger on the second farthest's chin, and he had a kunai in his mouth at the middle one's throat.

Hiashi was wondering why he was in Hinata's room but he didn't really care right now since he would end this.

Naruto growled around the kunai, "Why in fucking hell are you all yelling out here and waking me up?"

All of the elders were sweating, the female spoke up, "We are going to put the seal on the demon slut..."

Even the other two elders thought the same thing, 'Stupid bitch.'

Naruto grinned, "Just what I wanted to hear."

He bashed the kunai against her forehead knocking her out.

He pointed at the other two, "You leave now!"

They both hurried away. He grinned and picked up the other elder. He turned towards Hiashi.

"Looks like I'll have to make an example before I leave."

Hiashi was confused, "What?"

Naruto grinned evilly, "You'll see. Just call a meeting of the whole clan to meet out in the backyard, ok?"

Hiashi was still confused but nodded anyways.

Naruto started to walk away, "Oh and Hiashi," Hiashi looked up, "You wouldn't mind if me and Hinata were to marry in a few years would you."

Hiashi was shocked, "Hm, I wouldn't mind but I do need some sort of reason, you know I don't care but politics and all."

Naruto looked at him and grinned, "How about marrying the son of the Fourth Hokage and heir to an entire country and if I play my cards right heir to the Senju clan."

Hiashi gasped, "I can't believe I never noticed. Yes that would be more than enough."

Naruto turned back, "I thought so. Have everyone outside around 12, ok?"

Hiashi nodded while smiling.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto had tied the elder up and put her away. He was back in the room with Hinata. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hina-chan you need to wake up."

Hinata rolled and whined before leaning up rubbing her eyes. She saw Naruto and smiled.

"Now go take a shower and I'll go make breakfest."

She nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Naruto smiled and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. He walked in and saw no one so he grabbed an apron and put it on. He got to work cooking. He planned on cooking for Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi.

He was cooking for about 15 minutes and was now almost finished. He heard someone walk in and saw Hiashi.

"Can you tell Hanabi and Hinata that the food is done?"

Hiashi nodded and turned around to go get his daughters. Naruto smiled and looked at the sun. He guessed it was around 9.

He finished as soon as everyone walked in 5 minutes later. He started putting food on plates and passing it out. He gave Hiashi and Hanabi a plate each which they thanked him for. He smiled at Hinata who was confused at why she didn't get a plate.

Naruto grined and said, "Right about now."

As soon as he said now a timer went off. He turned it off and opened the oven. He pulled out what appeared to be a giant cinammon bun. He put it on a plate and walked over to Hinata who was now drooling. He set it down it front of her and kissed her cheek.

Hiashi spoke up between bites, "You can cook Naruto."

Naruto chuckled pulling out a cigarette and lit it, "Thanks, I try."

Hinabi jumped up and hugged him, "Your amazing niichan."

He hugged her back, "Thanks sweetie. Now finish your food."

She smiled and went back to her chair. He took off the apron and started walking out of the room.

"I need to do a few things. I'll be back in about 2 hours. Hiashi don't forget about getting everyone outside."

Hiashi nodded and Naruto walked out. Hinata was confused.

"Why does Naruto-kun want you to get everyone outside?"

Hiashi anwsered, "I don't know he just said to get both of the houses outside in the backyard around noon."

**With Naruto In the Village**

Naruto decided to head to the Hokage's office first. He shushined and appeared in the shadows of the office. The Hokage looked up when he walked out of the shadows.

"What do you need Naruto? I thought you would've left by now."

"I would have but I need to take care of a few things first."

"Ok. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if the Uzumaki's have a bank account in Konoha."

"Actually they do. Your mother never took the money out before leaving so it belongs to you."

"Cool. How much is in there?"

"When you were born there was around one hundred million in there, but since it's had thirteen years to sit there's no telling."

"Good. Can I get the codes?"

Sarutobi nodded and walked over to the picture of Minato on the wall. He moved it to reveal a blood seal.

"It should be in there but you have to open it."

Naruto nodded and bit his finger wiping it across the seal making it vanish. He reached into the hole pulling out a couple of scrolls.

"Ok cool I'll see you later old man."

With that Naruto shushined away.

Naruto appeared in front of the bank. He walked in and saw where he needed to go. He walked over to a female bank teller who blushed when she saw him.

He grined, "Can you help me I need to make a withdrawal?"

She nodded, "Yes. What's the name of the account?"

"Uzumaki."

She gasped, "That account hasn't been touched in thirteen years."

"Yea. How much is in it anyways?"

She pulled out a book, "Let me check." She looked in the u's and gasped, "Almost eight hundred millon."

Naruto grinned, "Good. Here's the code." He handed her the code, "I want to withdraw half a millon."

She nodded and left. She returned a few minutes later with a case. She handed the case to him.

He smiled, "Thanks. Would it be possible to change the name of the account?"

She nodded, "Yes but it cost 50,000 to change."

He nodded and pulled that much out along with 10,000 extra.

"Here and keep the rest." She gasped at the 10,000 and tried to give it back, "No keep it. Change the name of the account to Kitsune."

She nodded, "Ok and thank you."

"No problem."

He shushined again appearing in front of a jewelry shop. He walked in with the case over his shoulder. He saw the clerk and walked up.

"Can you help me?"

He nodded, "Yes. What do you need?"

"Right now I need 9 1 carat diamonds and 6 ounces of 24 carat gold."

He gasped and walked to the back and came back with what Naruto needed in a box.

"That will be 100,000."

Naruto opened the case and pulled that much out handing it to the clerk. The clerk checked the amount before handing the box to Naruto.

"Need anything else?"

"Actually yes." He pulled out a list, "I need all of the items on this list within a year if possible."

He handed the clerk the list. The clerk looked at the list and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

_12 Ounces of 24 Karat Gold_

_2 of the next things:_

_Ruby_

_Sapphire_

_Blue Diamond_

_Purple Diamond_

_Emerald_

The clerk looked up, "You realize this will cost about 10 millon with shipping cost?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea hold on. Be right back."

Naruto shushined back to the bank. He shushined back to the jewelry shop about 5 minutes later.

He pulled out a case, "This is 5 million I'll pay the rest when I get the items."

The clerk nodded looking in the case. Naruto picked up his other case turning and walking out of the store.

He shushined back to the compound when he got outside.

**11:45 Hyuga Compound Backyard**

People were starting to head to the backyard of the compound. When people got outside they noticed an elder tied to a giant wooden x. After a few minutes someone noticed Naruto hovering over everyone working on something.

Once it was exactly 12 Naruto slowly floated to the ground holding a small box. He walked up to the front of the crowd smiling.

He turned towards the crowd, "Thank you all for being here. Now before I begin I must ask Hinata and Hiashi to step forward."

Hinata and Hiashi were confused but steped forward anyway. Naruto walked over to Hinata pulling out the small box.

He got on one knee holding out the box, "Hina-chan will you marry me in three years time?"

He opened the box revealing a beautiful golden ring with a picture of a nine tailed fox that had a diamond in each tail.

Hinata started crying, "Yes!"

She jumped hugging Naruto making him laugh. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. Next he pulled out a scroll handing it to Hiashi.

"This scroll is a marriage contract between Hinata and I. It will make me a part of her family and her a part of mine. Will you sign it?"

Hiashi nodded opening the scroll signing his name on it. He handed it to Naruto who sealed it away.

"Good now I can do this with no consequences."

He walked up to the elder on the x and pulled out his sword and cut the elder along the forhead. Next he slowly dragged the blade across each of her limbs.

He turned to the crowd, "This woman did not listen to my warning. I told her I did not care about her insulting me but she would be punished for insulting Hinata. She not only insulted her several times this morning but also threatened her with the Caged Bird Seal. Now she will be an example to all of those who will try to hurt Hinata."

He smirked walking back to the elder and cutting her left hand off. Then he punched her in the left thigh shattering her femur.

He turned back to the crowd, "Now before she dies I think she deserves to see my sword's second form."

Hinata gasped since she had always wanted to see it.

"Now would all of you please back up to the wall. Wouldn't want to harm any of you."

Everyone backed up to the farthest wall. He grinned and turned back to the elder.

"Any last words?"

The elder just glared and spit at him hitting him in the face. He smiled wiping the spit away.

"You won't be able to do that when I'm done."

He backed up about 10 feet from her and raised Ryujin Jakka above his head.

**"Turn All Of Creation To Ash."** Flames started spewing out around Naruto, **"Ryujin Jakka."**

Everyone in the crowd couldn't breathe and were on their knees but still were looking at Naruto in awe. Steam was coming off from around him because of how hot it was. The flames suddenly stopped suprising everyone.

Naruto smirked, "Your aren't worthy of dying by Ryujin Jakka."

He turned towards Hiashi, "How strong is your compound walls?"

Hiashi thought for a second, "Tsunade herself would struggle to crack them."

Naruto smirked and walked over to the wall behind the elder.

"Mind if I test my strength?"

Hiashi thought for a second, "Sure."

Naruto smiled and dropped his cloak causing an indent to appear where it dropped. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Hinata, remember when you asked how strong I was?" She nodded, "This is my second strongest punch that doesn't use chakra."

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. Suddenly he opened his eyes and slammed his fist forward.

Right before he hit the wall he said, "Ikkotsu."

When his fist hit the wall everywhere within 10 feet of the fist crumbled.

Everyone was gaping like a fish at this. None of them had ever seen someone damage that wall.

Naruto smirked and walked over to the elder who was look ready to piss herself.

"What do you think would happen if I did that with two hands."

Everyone got to thinking. He did all of that with one fucking hand and no chakra.

He got right in front of the x, "Any last words?"

She was about to say something when he closed his eyes and started breathing slowly. He brought both of his fist back to right beside his waist and bent his elbows. Then he spread his legs and squated. He opened his eyes and slammed his fist forward.

Right when his fist were about to hit the middle of the x he said, "Sokotsu."

When he hit her the x and her instantly snapped in two and went flying into the forest behind the compound leaving a trail of blood and guts.

Everyone was gawking at him. Tsunade was known for rib breaking punched but they had never heard of someone literally punching someone in half.

He stood up and went over to his coat picking it up. He walked back over to the crowd who were still frozen.

"So I can trust no one will touch Hinata while I'm gone."

Nearly everyone nodded at the same time. He walked up picking Hanabi up and twirling her around.

"I'll see you in a few weeks ok sweetie."

She nodded, "Ok niichan."

He set her down and went over to Hinata and kissed her making her blush.

"I'll see you when I get back ok?"

She nodded, "Ok. Come back soon ok? It's cold without you."

He laughed and gave her one more kiss before disappearing. No he didn't shushin he literally just disappeared.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later 1 Mile From Kumo**

Naruto had finished mastering his sage powers and now only needed to make six corpses into the six paths. He had also finished the counter to the curse seal the day before. All in all the past 2 weeks had been very productive. He had passed by a town the day before and heard rumors of 8 kumo nin being slaughtered in the chuunin exams and that he had gotten an entry into the bingo book. He had picked up a copy in that town and looked at his section.

_Konoha's Demon (Real Name Unknown)_

_Height : 5:8 Age: Unsure - Around 13_

_Weight : Unsure Around 145 pounds_

_Rank - AA_

_Reason : Killed 2 Kumo Jounin and 6 Chuunin_

_Noticeable Features: Hair down to shoulders and dyed bluish-black with orange and red tips_

_When in Demon Form he has tails and ears on his head_

_Caution Don't Attack Unless Mutiple Jonin_

_Bounty - 10,000,000 Kumo Dead or Alive_

Now he was on his way to Kumo. He could see the gate now. He wondered how it would go down at the gate. It was a pain to get here. He had to climb miles and miles of a narrow path along the mountain to get up here. He really wanted to jump over the edge just for the hell of it but that would have to wait.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A random guard yelled

Naruto smirked, "Konoha nin here to discuss with the Raikage."

He threw the mission scroll at them. They looked at it and nodded before throwing it back. He took off the straw hat he had worn shocking the three gaurds.

"Your Konoha's Demon." Another gaurd said

He grinned evilly, "So you've heard of me?"

They all nodded. Suddenly 5 bolt agents appeared. One of them stepped forward.

"We will be escorting you to the Raikage."

Naruto nodded and started walking forward. When he got inside he noticed that it didn't look that different from Konoah. The only noticable differences were that the building were taller and all made of stone. He saw the tower that he assumed was the Raikage's tower.

It took them about ten minutes of walking to reach the tower. When he got there they let him go in by himself. He walked up a few flights of steps and saw a woman with black skin and white hair at a desk doing some paperwork. He walked up and hit the bell on the desk to get her attention. She looked up at him.

"How may I help you?"

He smiled, "Tell the Raikage that Konoha's Demon is hear to talk."

She gasped and immediately hit a buzzer and said, "Raikage-sama Konoha's Demon is hear to talk."

Suddenly a man, Naruto was pretty sure it was the Raikage, bust through the wall right next to the door.

The Raikage looked at him, "So your who they sent to talk about that Hyuuga girl?"

Suddenly Naruto was behind him with his sword on the Raikage's neck.

"I suggest you not talk about my wife to be in that tone."

The Raikage had no idea how this brat got behind him.

"Ok."

Naruto nodded and was back in front of the Raikage.

"Let's talk in my office."

He rushed back in making another hole in the wall. He saw that the secretary was glaring at the Raikage.

"You want me to fix it for you?"

The secretary looked at him, "You can?"

He nodded, "Yea easy."

She nodded , "Please."

Naruto chuckled and went through a couple of hand signs before slamming his hands down.

"Earth Style - Stone Wall."

A wall of stone rose replacing the broken portion of the wall. the secretary jumped over the desk and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "No problem."

He walked through the door and closed it once inside. The office was pretty average with a wooden desk and a chair behind it. There was some weights in the corner of the room. Behind the desk was a big window looking out on the village. The Raikage was sitting at the desk looking at Naruto.

"You have no proof I ordered those nin to capture that Hyuga."

Naruto smiled evily at that, "Actually I read the mind of that one named Raiza before killing him so I know everything."

The Raikage grimaced, "You can't prove anything though."

"Your completely right." The Raikage grined, "But I can start rampaging and take at least half this village with me."

"I'd like to see you try."

Naruto grinned and released 4 tails of power releasing his seals and huge amounts of KI.

"You think I can't do some damage?"

The Raikage couldn't believe the power this kid was releasing. It was fucking unreal. Suddenly he felt Naruto behind.

"And just so you know this is less than a third my power and this is how I slaughtered those fools."

Naruto appeared back in front of him, "Now if you had attacked any other Hyuga I wouldn't be involved but you attacked my wife to be."

The Raikage was sweating now and hit a button to call the Jinchurriki. Soon to two people busted in through the window.

Naruto looked at them one was a blond haired woman who he also noted had the Nibi. The other was a dark skin man with a bandanna on his head he note that he had the Hachibi.

"Hey Nibi and Hachibi. How's it going?"

Both of them looked at the kid and were about to say something, well Yugito was Bee was gonna rap, when he held up 9 fingers. They both immediately turned to the Raikage.

"I won't fight him." They both said at the same time.

Now the Raikage was screwed he had scared the jinchurriki. He looked at Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"Hm, let's see, how about. 5 A-rank Jutsus and 3 S-ranks."

The Raikage looked at Yugito and Bee and they were both nodding furiously.

"Ok. Do you care what element?"

Naruto nodded, "No, I have complete control of all of them."

To prove his point he held up a hand and each finger had a different element. One finger had fire circling it, one had rock covering it, one had a ring of water, one had visible wind circling it, and the last had lightning coming ou of it. They were all speechless at that and the Raikage was glad they didn't fight.

"Ok." The Raikage reached into his desk pulling out some scrolls. He threw them at Naruto who caught them, "There you go 5 A-ranks and 3 S-ranks."

Naruto looked at them quickly. Two of the A's were water two were earth and the other was lightning. The S ranks were each different one was fire, one was lightning and the last was wind.

**At The Gate**

The Raikage and Yugito and Bee had escorted Naruto to the gate. Naruto looked at the edge of the mountain when a thought came to his head.

"Has anyone ever tried to jump off the mountain?"

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

The Raikage answered, "I don't think so."

Naruto grinned, "Good. See you later. I'll be the first!"

With that he jumped over the side of the mountain. They ran to the side to look at him. He was falling and doing flips while singing.

Bee spoke up, "Bro can I..."

"No you can't follow him."

"Awwww. This sucks."

Bee pouted and walked away.

* * *

**3 Days Before Exam**

Naruto had just finished telling the old man about the mission and was now on his way to the compound. He saw the guards who nodded at him letting him pass. He walked up to the door and walked in. When he got in he saw Hiashi on the ground and Hanabi trying to wake him. He instantly knew what had happened. he walked up to them and started healing Hiashi who woke up soon.

"Hiashi was it the elders?"

Hiashi nodded before passing out again. He told Hanabi to stay there she did. He went to her room and found it ransacked. He guessed she had taken the necklace and ring off to take a shower and they ambushed her in the shower.

He ran towards the Hyuga Council room. He opened the door and saw Hinata naked being held down by 5 elders while the other three were drawing the seal. He went berserk.

The elders were almost done with seal when they felt suffocating killing intent. The killing intent was felt all over the village.

**With Hokage**

Sarutobi suddenly jumped out of bed. He felt the killing intent it reminded him of the Kyuubi's. This worried him not because he was afraid of the Kyuubi getting out. No, he was scarred because it was worse than the Kyuubi's.

**Anko POV**

Anko had headed home when she felt killing intent all around her. She thought her former sensei was attacking her when she realized it felt like Naruto's.

"Oh fuck."

**Back at Compound**

Naruto was pissed about them attacking Hiashi, he was pissed about them taking Hinata, he was pissed they tried to put the seal on her, but what threw him over the edge was seeing her crying. When he saw this he went berserk. He was still conscious enough to make sure Hinata didn't feel any of it.

All of the elder instantly passed out and pissed themselves. Naruto had released all seven tails of his power. Yes he had gained his seventh tail during the month.

He walked up to Hinata and took of his coat wrapping it around her and picked her up. He felt Hanabi and Hiashi coming his way so he made sure they didn't feel his power and KI.

He walked out of the room and saw Hiashi. He walked closer to them.

**"Tie them up. Bring to arena. 3 days."**

Hiashi nodded and ordered the next few Hyuga who came to do that.

**"She won't live here. Anymore."**

Hiashi nodded in understanding. She wasn't safe here.

"Where will she be?"

**"You'll see."**

Hiashi nodded and they all walked outside. Over half of the village was outside of the compound. No one dared say anything to Naruto. He walked up to Sarutobi. He pointed at a plot of land.

**"How. Much."**

It didn't even sound like a question more like a command. The Hokage didn't say anything since Naruto was barely keeping himself together as it was.

"50 millon I believe."

**"Take. Out of account. Kitsune."**

The Hokage nodded and Naruto was about to walk over when he spotted Sakura. He turned towards her.

**"You wonder if someone. Rape. Hinata. This same. See at exams."**

Sakura was shaking but managed a nod. Naruto turned to Tenten who was nearby.

**"See sword. Second Stage. At exams. Maybe Final Form."**

Tenten gasped but nodded in response. Naruto walked over to the plot of land he just bought with everyone basically following him. When he got to the edge of the property he turned around and held Hinata out towards Anko.

**"Hold her. Need hands."**

Anko didn't know why he picked her but didn't argue. Naruto was about to do something when he saw Zabuza and Haku.

**"Not living. At house. Yours. Now. Get stuff. Later."**

They both nodded and Naruto turned back to plot of hand. He started going through hand signs. No one had ever saw someone do hand signs so fast. After about 200 hand signs he stopped and slammed his hands down.

**"Ying and Yang Style - Creation of All Things."**

A giant stone mansion started rising up in the middle of the land. Once it had full came up a 10 foot tall black wall came up around the property. Finally two giant stone statues with halberds came up on the sides of the main gate. Naruto turned back to Anko holding arms out.

**"Give her. Me. Come here. 2 days. Remove. Curse."**

Anko smiled at this and handed him Hinata. He took her and turned towards the Hokage.

**"Anyone bothers. Me or. Her. For. Next 3. Days. Die."**

Sarutobi understood and nodded his head. Naruto turned to Hiashi and Hanabi.

**"Get her. Stuff. Later. Visit anytime. After exams. Firecracker."**

Hanabi smiled at her nickname and they both nodded. Naruto turned back and walked towards the gate. He was almost all the way through the gates he turned back.

**"Anyone comes near here. Die slowly and painfully."**

He walked through the gate and it closed and the statues crossed their halberds over the gate.

"That went better than expected." The Hokage said

"Why do you say that?" Guess who

The Hokage wiped his forhead, "If he wanted to he could have killed all of us."

Everyone who heard this gasped but didn't say anything else.

**Inside New House**

When creating the house he had made the master bedroom with a bed that had pillows, sheets, and covers. H walked in to the bedroom and laid Hinata down on the bed and got to work healing her. She had several bruises and a couple of broken bones. She still had her panties on but that's all. About half way through she woke up.

"Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and kissed her softly, "Yes I'm here don't worry everything's fine."

Hinata started looking around, "Where are we?"

"Remember when I showed you Ying Yang style."

She nodded, "I used it to create a new compound."

She gasped, "You said making things takes a lot of chakra. Shouldn't you rest."

He smiled at her concern, "I admit I only have about 5% of my chakra but that's enough to heal you."

She nodded but she was still concerned 95% of his chakra was about all the people in two ninja villages. She couldn't remember him ever being that low.

"Ok. But as soon as your done your resting."

He nodded knowing he couldn't argue with her. It took about 15 minutes to completely heal her.

He reached into his coat and unsealed the only shirt he had with him and gave it to her. She put it on while he took his boots off. After that they both slid into the bed and almost instantly fell asleep with Naruto on his side and Hinata curled up to his chest. He forgot to seal his tails so they wrapped around her.

* * *

**Three Days Later Exam Stadium**

The Hokage was ready to call everyone to attention. He stood up and walked to the edge of the booth.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone was quiet instantly. This made the Hokage smirk since he still had it.

"Naruto and some others would like to make some announcements!"

As soon as he said this four people shushined into the arena. The first shushined in a brigth lavendar flash revealing Hinata. The second one shushined in what appeared to be blood revealing Zabuza. The third appeared in an ice sculpture that shattered revealing Haku. The last appeared in a giant pile of snakes revealing Anko.

Zabuza smirked and stepped forward pulling out an ornate serrated dagger with a picture of a fox on it. He threw it up in the air about 200 feet. Everyone looked up at the dagger in anticipation. Suddenly it appeared as if Naruto cam out of a black hole and grabbed the kunai before throwing it at the Kage Booth and right before it would have gone over the edge towards them he appeared again on the edge holding a kunai.

This did serve a purpose since the Tsuikage had decided to visit for the exams even if none of his ninja had made it. Everyone was confused at what he was doing.

Naruto spoke up, "Maybe this will jog your memory?"

He threw the kunai at the center of the arena and suddenly appeared in a yellow flash. Anyone over the age of twenty at this point gasped.

The Tsuikage almost blew a gasket, "Minato had a son?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes, I am the son of your hero Konoha's Yellow Flash. Better known as The Fourth Hookage."

At this everyone gasped but Naruto wasn't done.

"But I've improved this boring jutsu."

Everyone was confused when he threw down the dagger right in front of him and dissapeared. This confused everyone unil he appeared in front of the kage's.

"I can go anywhere within 500 yards of the seal."

With that he disappeared again reappearing beside the dagger. Now that everyone was fairly mind fucked he spoke.

"Haku, Zabuza, Hina-chan go ahead and head up."

They all nodded and disappeared in a shushin. He walked over to Anko. They had decided to remove the seal at the exams to mess with people.

"I'm sure most of you know the seal Anko here has. A seal placed on her by her former sensei Orochimaru. Also the reason a lot of you think she'll betray you like her former sensei did. Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sharingan Kakashi, and Sarutobi the Professor just to name some have tried to remove this seal and failed."

With that Naruto reached out and touched her seal pushing some chakra into the seal. After about 30 seconds the seal dissapeared. He turned back to the crowd.

"Yet none of them simply tried to push enough chakra into it to kill the piece of soul Orochimaru had placed inside."

The two of the three named people were gawking and facepalming thinking the same thing, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

After Anko hugged and thanked him and he told her to go on up he snapped his fingers so some Hyuga members brought in the 8 elders. All of them were bound and gagged.

He smirked at them, "Before I left the village a month ago I told the entire Hyuga clan to not harm Hinata and I made an example of one of them who had not listened to me previously. But when I come back I found Hiashi knocked out and when I go to the council chamber of the Hyuga's I found them trying to place the curse seal on her. It took all of my self-control to not slaughter them. I've decided to show you all what happens when you harm those I care about."

"But first a demonstration of strength. Tenzo!"

Suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of Naruto.

"Tenzo I am aware that you are the current Anbu Captain and have the wood style. Am I correct?"

Tenzo looked up at the Hokage who nodded. He looked back at Naruto.

"Hai."

Naruto smirked, "Good. Now how strong do you think your toughest wood style defense is?"

"I do not like to gloat, but I believe nothing less than an S-rank jutsu would break it."

Naruto grined, "Good. Please use this would you?"

Tenzo again looked at the Hokage who nodded. He turned back and started going through hand signs after around 50 he slammed his hands down.

"Wood Style - 4 Wooden Gaurdians Defense."

4 wooden statues rose out of the ground before backing together and slamming their shields down making a giant wooden box. Now Tenzo was breathing fairly hard.

"Thank you Tenzo. Now old man would you help me demonstrate something."

Most of the people didn't know who he was talking about so many of them went bug eyed at seeing the Hokage shushin down.

"Thank you. Now would you be so kind as to try to break this with your strongest A-rank Earth Jutsu."

Sautobi was confused but decided to humor him and went through 12 hand signs before breathing in.

"Earth Style - Earth Spears."

Sarutobi stomped making a spear pop out of the ground throwing it at the gaurdian in front of him. He did this to the other three causing dirt to go flying. When the dirt cleared all there was on each gaurdian was a few scratches and cracks.

"Good, good. Just what I expected." He walked over to the gaurdians, "Let's see what I can do."

He took off his coat causing the ground to spider-web.

"Now all Hyugas watch closely because I won't be using any chakra."

Almost everyone thought he was lying and the Hyugas activated their Byakugans.

Naruto put one leg back and one forward. He pulled his hand back releasing his claws. After hehad calmed he opened his eyes and clawed his hand forward.

Right when his claws touched the wood he said, "Kitsuneashi."

Long cracks went up and down the statue but it didn't break. He went over to in front of the next statue. He got in the same stance but brought his hands to shoulder level and faced his palms to the statue.

He slammed them forward and called out, "Sarutenohira."

When his palms hit the statue a giant crater formed for a god 10 feet from his palms but again it stood strong. Naruto moved on to the third one and getting into the Ikkotsu stance.

Naruto opened his eyes and slammed his fist forward saying, "Ikkotsu."

From the spot he hit the statue spiderweb about 8 feet out and looked ready to crumble but still stood. He went to the last one and got into the Sokotsu stance.

Naruto opened his eyes and slammed both fist forward yelling, "Sokotsu!"

The statue spiderweb and cause the other statues to from the force and suddenly the giants statue collapsed.

Everyone turned towards the Hyuga for confirmation. Every Hyuga nodded their head in confirmation. That made think almost the same thing, 'What could he do with chakra?'

Naruto smirked and walked over to the bound Hyuga's, "Thank you for the help you two can go back up."

The Hokage and Tenzo both shushined away. Naruto turned to the crowd.

"Now on to the example of what happens if you harm my hime."

He unsealed a cross, hammer and big nails, and a gallon of kerosene. He picked the cross up and slammed it into the ground. Then he picked up the Hyuga nearest him and nailed each of his hands into the cross. Then he poured the kerosene all over him and the cross. He walked a little ways away and pulled a lighter out.

"This is what I received on my 4th birthday." He threw the lighter at the cross igniting it, "I had just been kicked out of the orphanage."

Most of the people in crowd couldn't believe a 4 year old could live through that. A couple of people were crying now.

Naruto walked over to the next elder and unsealed a metal table, pliers, and rope. He picked up the elder and tied her to the table.

"This is what happened the day I met the people at Ichiraku. They were so nice."

He walked over to the table and started pulling the woman's teeth out. Everyone cringed at this. Naruto turned back to the crowd

"As they did this I watched them beat up and cut old man Teuchi and they raped his daughter Ayame." He turned back around, "She was only twelve."

Everyone gasped at this. Naruto walked up to the woman and smashed her head in to the table killing her. He turned back to the crowd.

"I don't know what happened to them I believe the Hokage had them taken to another village." The Hokage gasped at Naruto showing signs of respect for him, "That's why I eat ramen so much. I eat it in memory of the people who were first nice to me."

Naruto walked over to the next elder. He unsealed another table, some more rope, and a scalpel. He placed the elder on the table and bound him. He turned to the crowd.

"This is what happened the day they killed my pet fox I had found a month before." He turned back to the table.

He walked up to the table and grabbed the scalpel, "They killed the little fox in front of me," he carved on the man's chest. "Then they held me down and carved words into my chest, back, arms, and legs." He continued carving into the man, "It wasn't nearly this quick though."

He turned back to them, "They carved into me for hours because of my healing."

Naruto dropped his cloak and rolled his pants up. He said, "Release."

Words appeared carved into the flesh of his chest, legs, arms, and back when he turned. They said demon, monster, beast, kyuubi, and so on and so forth. Naruto put his cloak back on and walked over to the elder. He looked at the man and slammed his hand into his chest killing him.

Naruto walked up to the next elder. He unsealed a chair and some rope. He put the elder in the chair and tied him to it. Naruto turned back to to the crowd.

"For the last month I was at the orphanage they would beat me nearly every night. The woman there and some of the kids would join in some times."

Naruto turned back and stomped on his right foot crushing all of the bones in it smiling at the man's screams. "The worst night was two days before they kicked me out." Naruto chopped at the man's forearm snapping it like a twig. "A week before I had stuck up for this shy little girl who was being picked on." Naruto reached down grabbing his right hand and crushed it. "She tried to make the adults and the kids attacking me stop." Next Naruto grabbed the man's shoulder and squezzed snapping his collar bones.

Naruto turned back to the crowd. "The women who took care of us told the children to attack her. They did. I like to think she died quickly but her voice was so quiet I don't know. That night was the last night I showed any emotion when hurt. Who am I to cry about being hurt when Hazu-chan died trying to help me."

Naruto turned back to the man. He walked up and kicked him in the head making his head go flying and splatter against a wall. By now nearly every woman in the crowd was crying and about half of the guys.

Naruto walked over to the fifth elder. He unsealed a wooded table and big nails. Naruto picked the elder up and put him on the table. He took the nails and slmmed into his hands so he couldn't move. Next he started at the knee and worked his way down breaking every bone in his legs and feet.

"This is the worst night in my entire life. It happened 1 week before I met Kyu-chan and I almost cried out in pain and agony for the first time in a year. I met Iruka exactly one week before and he had treated me like a brother. A group of 5 chuunin ambushed when we were going to eat. They did the same thing to both of us.

**A/N NOT THE END. I just wanted to say if you want to leave now I won't blame you. I almost didn't write this. Almost.**

Naruto turned back to the elder and punched all of his teeth out. Next he made a chakra blade and cut off his pants and cut off his dick but not touching his balls.

"They punched all of our teeth out. Then they cut off our dicks but left our balls. They raped us in our mouths and ass for hours."

Naruto reached down and grabbed the elder on both sides of his face.

"The worst part if it though is that when they left I couldn't stand hearing Iruka moaning in pain."

Naruto suddenly snapped the man's neck completely around.

"I crawled over to him saying I was sorry over and over and snapped his neck ending his misery."

Naruto turned back to the crowd.

"It's funny really. His last words to me were, "Naruto, try to find it in your heart to forgive the villagers. They're just sad about their dead loved ones."

Naruto walked over to the last three and looked at the woman to his right. He turned back to the crowd.

"I was pissed when I saw you trying to seal Hinata. I was furious when I saw her crying. But Hina-chan had almost convinced me to let these elders live."

He grinned evily at the woman to his left now.

"I said almost. Very late at night I was awoken by my hime crying having a nightmare. After I woke her and calmed her down she told me what it was about. I almost unleashed Kyu-chan right when she told me. These two old bitches behind me told my hime that when they were done sealing her they would make sure she would never be able to have the demon's child."

By now had released 4 tails and everyone in the arena was having a hard time breathing.

**"I have decided to make an example of these three."**

Naruto went through nearly forty hand signs before slamming his hands down.

**"Bringer of Darkness."**

The older people in the crowd gasped at him using a jutsu of the Second Hokage. A giant sphere of black covered from Naruto for 200 yards out.

The jutsu finally came down slightly revealing the first woman. Her feet were nailed into the ground and her back was facing them but her head was turned completely around. Two other things were wrong. Firstly she was missing her eyes and second was along her back 'See No Evil' was carved into the skin.

After five minutes the jutsu came down some more revealing the man of the three. He was nailed to the ground to but he was nailed just below the knees so he was on his knees. He was holding his ears and blood was pouring down his arms. Along his arms 'Hear No Evil' was carved into the skin.

After five more minutes the jutsu came down all the way revealing the final woman. She had her tounge ripped out and along her forehead 'Speak No Evil' was carved. But there was more. Dripping down her spread legs that were nailed was blood and her vagina was bleeding heavily. Along the inside of her thighs 'Birth All Evi' was carved.

Naruto stepped forward, "Let this serve as a reminder. You create your own demons. If anything happens to Hinata then I, a monster of all of your creation, will kill each and every one of you slowly."

After that Naruto looked up at Tenten and grinned.

"Now, I believe I promised a showcase of Ryujin Jakka."

Immediately all the Hyugas started sweating.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and raised her in the air.

**"Turn All Of Creation To Ash. Ryujin Jakka."**

Flames started spewing from the blade and started burning everything down in the arena. Everyone in the stands couldn't even sweat because the water was evaporating. Once the flames died down everything, but Naruto,in the arena was nothing more than dust in the wind.

Naruto sheathed his blade and looked up at the people in the stands.

"Now let the exams begin!"

* * *

**A/N I had to take a break for the last thousand words of that. This is where the twisted things start coming out and the reasons behind Naruto not having anyone are revealed. I almost couldn't write the Iruka part. I had to let my twisted side come out for the last part of the chapter. Pretty good chapter I believe. Well that's all for now. No telling when next chapter will come. Anyone guess where I'm getting some of my ideas for Naruto?**

**Translations :**

**Ikkotsu - Single Bone**

**Sokotsu - Double Bone**

**Kitsuneashi - Fox Paw**

**Sarutenohira - Monkey Palm**

**ToxicMeltdown Out**


	5. Invasion, Parents, and Hokage?

**A/N People seemed to like the last chapter. I know it was dark and shit but I said from the beginning it would be. I just updated my profile and put some questions up and answered them. Someone posted a review under Just A Fan. It made me want to cry but insane people don't cry. So I'll settle for blowing up small animals.**

**Any who on to the next chapter of Demon Warrior - Human Heart.**

**Edited May 4th, 2013.**

* * *

**Chuunin Exams Finals Arena**

Naruto had just announce the beginning of the finals and Genma had just came down to proctor for the exams.

"Rock Lee please come down to the arena."

Lee heard this and quickly jumped down to the arena. Naruto and Lee were about 20 feet from each other. Genma got in-between the two and raised his arm. He looked at both of them for confirmation. They both nodded. He threw his arm down and yelled.

"Fight!"

Lee quickly dashed at Naruto faster than most of the genins and some of the chunins could see. Lee tried to kick Naruto but he simply dodged it. Lee continued to attack Naruto furiously but as soon as he saw an opening Naruto kneed Lee in the gut making Lee skid several yards away.

"Lee you better take you weights off or this will be over very quickly."

Lee looked up at Guy for approval. Guy gave him the go ahead and Lee took of his weights on his legs confusing quite a few people. Lee threw them up attracting everyone's attention. When they hit the ground a crater formed about 20 feet in diameter and 3 feet deep in the center. Lee vanished from nearly every genin and most of the chunins sight and reappeared beside Naruto and threw a hard punch at Naruto's head. Naruto lazily caught the punch and was pushed into the ground several inches shocking everyone because he did it effortlessly. Naruto back-handed Lee making him fly back again.

"Go ahead and do the Primary Lotus on me. I'll let you."

Everyone in the arena that knew of the lotus was shocked for two reasons. Firstly that a genin could perform it and that someone would actually let that be preformed on them. Everyone else was just confused. Lee again looked up at Guy who nodded solemnly. Lee began unwrapping his bandages. When they were unwrapped he got into his fighting stance.

"As you wish, Naruto-san."

Lee quickly appeared in front of Naruto kicking him upwards into the air. He appeared behind Naruto and wrapped the bandages around him. They spiraled towards the ground from 50 feet in the air. Right when they were about to hit the ground Lee yelled.

"Primary Lotus!"

Lee jumped out-of-the-way at the last moment and Naruto was slammed into the ground. Everyone was looking at Naruto who was in a crater with him buried from the neck up. His body was moving around and finally he popped his head out.

"That was pretty good Lee. You've almost perfected the Primary Lotus."

Everyone was astonished that he didn't even look vaguely hurt by that attack.

"You should go into the third gate Lee if you want me to take my cloak off."

Lee didn't even look at Guy this time. He went from the first gate to second and quickly to third. Lee vanished from all the genins eyes except for Naruto and nearly all the chunins. He appeared in front of Naruto and punched at Naruto's chest but Naruto caught it and tried to kick Lee in the side, but Lee caught it and tried to slam his elbow down on the captured leg. Naruto jerked his leg away but was kicked in the side by Lee making him skid away.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged off his cloak.

"Looks like I can take it off now. Mind if I give this to somebody to hold?"

Lee nodded and Naruto disappeared reappearing behind Hinata. He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for holding this for me, babe."

With that he vanished leaving behind a flushed Hinata. Naruto reappeared where his was previously. The only people who saw him move was ; Kakashi, Guy, Sarutobi, 'the Kazekage, and Lee since it was only a little faster than him currently.

"Round two."

Naruto and Lee flashed from view. Most of the people only saw where their hits connected because it caused shock waves and craters to form. This continued for around three minutes. Lee and Naruto both appeared back in their spots. They both only had a couple of bruises and Naruto's were healing already.

"Lee, how many gates can you go to?"

"Five, Naruto-san."

Everyone that knew of the gates was gawking sense almost nobody could go to the first gate. but this boy could go to five and he had no chakra.

"Good go to the fifth gate."

"As you wish."

Lee started to concentrate on going into the gates. Suddenly a burst of energy came out of him and a small crater formed.

"Gate of Life! Open!"

Lee wasn't done though. Suddenly another pulse of more energy and the crater under Lee got larger and he now had a faint blue aura.

"Gate of Wound! Open! As you wished, Naruto-san. I am at my highest gate."

Naruto chuckled and started clapping.

"You are a fine shinobi, Lee. To get that many gates at such a young age with willpower alone is incredible. I think you deserve a reward."\

"Thank you, Naruto-san, but what do you mean a reward?"

Suddenly seals appeared all over Naruto's body. Naruto turned a circle to show everybody. There was a large array of seals. There was a small seal on every vertebrate and every joint along his arms, shoulders, and seemed to continue down past his pants so probably along his legs too. They all went to one large seal in the center of his chest that had a kanji for lock in the center.

Three people went bug eyed in the crowd because they could tell what that was. They were Jiraiya who was hidden, Kakashi, and Sarutobi.

"These are seals all along my body, Lee. Among them are muscle restraint seals, chakra restraints, joint restraints, weights, and chakra storage seals. A few of them open when I go beyond two tails but not usually all of them unless I want to. I am going to show what it is like when I am human and have these all off and I'll show you my best human fighting stance."

Everyone paid close attention to Naruto as he reached up and turned the seal on his chest. He slowly turned it and the ground beneath him started spiderwebbing. As he turned it he started releasing chakra also it sounded like a lock turning. When he finally finished turning it it said unlock instead of lock. Now everyone noticed something else the seals were designed like a tatoo. On his back it looked like a nine tailed fox with glowing eyes and body but the tails were dim. Along his arms the seals spelled out Kyuubi and on the other Hinata.

Everyone was gasping at how much chakra Naruto was releasing. The crazy part was that this was all his normal chakra.

"How much chakra do you have?"

"I have more chakra than the Sanbi but less than the Yonbi."

Everyone was astonished that someone could have that much chakra.

"It's all part of being an Uzumaki."

"I have never heard of the Uzumaki clan before."

"That's funny because the leaf symbol is in memory of them. Let me give you a history lesson."

Everyone was listening intently to whatever Naruto had to say.

"Around a thousand years ago a man you all know as the Sage of the Six Paths sealed the Juubi inside himself and sealed the body in what we know as the moon. He lived many years before as he lay on his death-bed he separated the juubi into nine entities. We know these now as the 9 bijuus. Before he died he gave his two sons something. The younger son he gave him his bodily strength and physical energy. To his elder son he gave him a variation of his eyes. He chose his younger son to be his successor. This caused a hatred from the elder son and their families to fight for years to come. We now know these to clans as the Uchiha and the Senju. Now this is known by quite a few people. What most people don't know is that the Sage of Six Paths had a name. His name was Uzumaki. Another thing that is not commonly known is that he had a daughter who he had continue the Uzumaki line. The Uzumakis were gifted with the Sage's long lifespan, amount of chakra, knowledge of sealing, and the possibility to unlock the Sage's doujutsu the Rinnegan."

Everyone was shocked to hear all that. Quite a few people looked down in sadness because they knew what happened to the Uzumakis.

"The Uzumakis lived in piece on the island of whirlpool for nearly a thousand years. Part of the clan actually helped build the Hidden Leaf and Uzumaki Mito married Hashirama Senju who just so happened to be the first jinchurriki of the nine tailed fox. They were fine until about twenty years ago. At the time of the Third Great Ninja War the Rock, Cloud, and Mist village all decided that they were a threat and needed to be taken out. While the Leaf was distracted by a fight with part of Rock's army the other half of it and Kumo's and Mist's attacked Whirlpool. They had an army of over 10 thousand strong. Whirlpool at the time had a little under 1000 members. You would think that it would have been a slaughter. Right? Wrong. This is why I don't really blame those villages. An average Uzumaki had large enough reserves to perform 5 S-rank jutsus and still fight at an average jonin level. The siege of Whirlpool took over 3 days and when it was over the opposing army now had a little less than 1500 people and only 800 not injured severely. So was Whirlpool a threat. Yes they were demons on the battlefield."

Again everyone was shocked to hear this almost none of them had heard any of that before and none of them had heard all of it.

"So you see the only reason the Leaf didn't lose that war was because Whirlpool was taken down but for everyone they lost they took at least 5 others. Now I don't blame Leaf either because they didn't know what was going on until it was far to late. This is why you wear the symbol of the Uzumaki because they saved this village by giving themselves up. Now onto the Rinnegan. When the Sage let Uzumakis have the possibility of getting it he made it so that anybody with Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki blood within the last five generations could have it. You all know who my parents are. Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Bloody Habanero. What you don't know is their ancestors. Minato Namikaze is the secret grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. His parents had him rather late in life. His mother died during child birth and the father was reminded of his late wife so he said that Minato died during childbirth to and put him in the orphanage. So my father, Minato Namikaze, is Tsunade Senju's brother."

Now everybody's head hurt from this information they were getting.

"Now my mother, Kushina Uzumaki has an even more interesting history. My mother was conceived through rape. Madara Uchiha raped my grandmother and impregnated her. This is possible because of the Uzumaki life span and Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which gave him an equal life span. When my mother was 7 she was sent to the Leaf Village to become the second Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi. Later on in life my mom and dad had me. Let's recap, shall we? My grandparents on my father's side were full blood Senju and full blood Namilaze and my grandparents on my mother's side were full blood Uzumaki and full blood Uchiha. So I am half Senju, a quarter Uchiha, and a quarter Uzumaki. So that makes me heir to 4 clans ; the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and the Namikaze. Also that would mean I can have the mythical Rinnegan."

Everyone looked at Naruto's eyes and they were now purple with a black pulse coming out of the pupil.

"Now my rant is over let's continue."

Lee nodded and they both went back to fighting it was almost even but Naruto was a little faster and stronger. They both appeared a little ways from each other.

"Sorry Lee, but I'm ending this."

Before Naruto could do anything Lee fell over unconscious. everyone in the crowd sweatdropped at the anti-climatic ending. Genma appeared back on the field.

"Winner of the first match, Naruto!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered except for a certain few. Naruto picked Lee up and carried him to the medics.

"He had severe muscle strain and a couple of broken ribs. I will be there soon to heal him soon get everything ready."

They all nodded and said, "Hai, Naruto-sama."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata. He wrapped her in a hug.

"I know you'll do great in your next match. I'll try to heal Lee as quick as possible. You can wear my cloak for good luck."

She nodded and Naruto kissed her before shushining away.

"Would Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga please come down."

Both Hinata and Neji walked down to the arena and got into the Jyuuken stance. Hinata's was slightly modified for her flexibility.

"You should give up it is fate for me to win this fight."

"I am sorry for everything Neji, but your father dying was not my fault."

Genma got in-between them with his arm raised.

"Fight!"

Neji and Hinata both dashed at each other. Their hands were a flurry of strikes and palms. Both were doing well. Hinata wasn't quite as good as Neji but her flexibility more than made up for it. This continued for more than five minutes. Eventually Hinata's flexibility let her pass through Neji's guard and when she was about to jyuuken him in the neck she stopped and walked away.

"I can not hurt you cousin. Proctor I forfeit."

Everyone was surprised at this. Hinata was walking away when Neji suddenly became furious and charged at her and striked her heart from the back. He was about to strike again when he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

**View Switch**

Naruto was walking out of the medic bay. Lee would be fine in a few days and was now resting. He wanted to see how Hinata was doing so he walked over to the opening for the medics to go to the arena. Right before he got there he heard Hinata say she forfeited which confused him. When he made it to the opening he saw Neji strike Hinata in the heart and saw him about to go for another strike.

Naruto hadn't resealed his seals and instantly released all seven tails. He seemingly appeared with his hand wrapped around Neji's throat. Naruto felt the medics at the tunnel.

**"Check Hinata."**

They all listened to him and ran over to her. Naruto threw Neji at a wall. He was there instantly again holding his throat.

**"Why?"**

"She is a demon's slut and responsible for my father's death."

Naruto nodded his head in denial.

**"You will. Pay. Later."**

With that Neji passed out from the KI. Naruto vanished with Neji appearing back at the medics. One of them stood up and looked at him in fear.

"I am sorry taichou. She is dead her heart stopped."

Naruto nodded his head again in denial. He handed Neji to the medic.

**"Take him. All of. You leave. I fix."**

They were all confused but left anyway not wanting to anger him further. Naruto got on his knees and stoked Hinata's cheek and grinned which looked strange in his current form. He pointed a tail at a different part of her body. One at each temple, one at the heart, and one at each limb. Naruto raised one hand to his side pointing at the ground.

**"King of Hell. Come forth."**

Slowly a demonic statue with razor teeth came out of the ground. Naruto looked at it and a few people swore it shivered.

**"Hinata Hyuuga. Soul. Now."**

The statue seemed to chew before spitting out an astral figure. Naruto grabbed it and placed it into Hinata. Suddenly Hinata gasped and tried to lean up, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't Hina-chan. Rest for now. Everything will be ok, I promise."

She nodded and Naruto picked her up. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to the Sarutobi.

"I'm taking her home. If I'm not fighting Neji when I get back I'll kill whoever is."

Sarutobi nodded and Oonoki the Tsuikage snorted.

"What's the big deal? She's just a stupid girl."

Naruto released all of his KI at Oonoki.

"If you ever speak like that again I will personaly visit the Rock Village with thousands of those special kunai you all love."

Oonoki shivered and Naruto disappeared going home to lay Hinata down. Sarutobi looked at Oonoki.

"You are very lucky he had Hinata in his arms or he would have killed you."

Sarutobi walked over to the edge of the Kage box.

"Attention everyone! Naruto and Neji Hyuga will be fighting in 5 minutes time!"

No one argued and Neji who had just left the medical bay walked out on to the field.

Almost exactly five minutes later Naruto appeared across from Neji.

"You are lucky. Hinata made me promise to not kill you."

Genma got in-between the two. He looked at Neji with slight sympathy.

"Fight."

Genma jumped out-of-the-way but both Naruto and Neji just stood there.

"Go ahead do the 64 palms, Neji. I'll let you."

"Why?"

"I want to show how worthless you are."

Neji charged at Naruto and began performing the 64 palms technique on Naruto. Nobody noticed but Naruto started shaking rapidly beforehand.

"2 Palms!"

"4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

"64 Palms!"

Neji finished and hopped away. Naruto was just standing there looking bored.

"How?"

"Simple really. I shook my body rapidly making it impossible to hit my chakra points."

Naruto raised his hand and pointed one finger at Neji.

"Lightning Style - Electric Bolt."

Neji quickly did a rotation to counter the jutsu. While he was spinning Naruto ran up and simply walked through the rotation and grabbed Neji by the throat.

"Again it was simple. All I did was cover my body in a thin layer of chakra and that countered the rotation. To counter all of your moves is so simple. To completely leave you helpless I only need blind you without your eyes you are worthless."

With that Naruto knocked Neji out and threw him on the ground. Everyone was stunned that Naruto could counter the Hyuuga's most prized moves so easily. Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared next to the 'kazekage. He leaned over to whisper into the kage's ear.

"I know that's you, Orochimaru. You better not start the invasion until the final match is finished."

With that Naruto disappeared again going to the competitors booth. The next match was Temari against Shikamaru.

**Same as Anime/Manga**

"Would Garra of the Sand and Saskue Uchiha come down to the arena."

Garra appeared in a shushin and Saskue jumped down into the arena. Genma got in-between the two with his arm raised.

"Fight!"

Saskue ran at Garra quickly. He was almost as fast as Lee with his weights on. This wasn't near fast enough to get through Garra's defense though.

"I guess I'll have to use my new jutsu."

Saskue jumped up to near the top or the arena wall and charged up his technique. Everyone that recognized it gasped. Several people were about to say something when Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You retarded one-eyed fucker! What the hell were you thinking teaching the fucking most power-hungry person in the village an assasination technique?"

By now Saskue was charging at Garra with the Chidori. Garra saw this and just created a wall of sand in front of him. Saskue smacked into it and was captured in the Sand Coffin technique. Right when everyone was about to stop Garra from crushing Saskue Naruto was directly beside Garra facing the opposite direction with his sword on Garra's throat.

"I don't recommend doing that. You'll be dead as soon as he is. Wouldn't you rather fight me in the finals?"

Garra released Saskue and walked away. Genma announced Garra as the winner and the medics took Saskue away. The next fight was to be between Temari and Garra, but she gave up because she didn't have much chakra left and she didn't want to fight her little brother.

Genma announced a 30 minute break before the finals. Naruto left to check on Hinata. Everyone else just sat around and talked while Garra went to the field and waited.

30 minutes later Naruto appeared in the center of the field. Genma got in-between the two and raised is hand.

"Fight!"

At first Naruto and Garra just looked at each other. This went on for two minutes before Naruto raised his hand and pointed a finger at Garra.

"Lightning Style - Electric Bolt."

A bolt of electricity quickly flew at Garra, but he was able to stop it fairly easily with his sand. It did turn the place where it hit to glass though. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and Saskue, who was back now since he wasn't really hurt.

"Your technique is easier when you have the strength to put behind it."

With that Naruto reached up and unlocked his seals again. He disappeared and reappeared with his hand in Garra's shoulder. Garra screamed bloody murder.

"Mother! Is this my blood? Mother!?"

Sand started coming up and wrapping around one of his legs and one arm. **Monster Shukaku State**

Everyone in the arena gasped at Garra's new form. Naruto just clicked his tounge.

"Fuck."

The monster Garra rushed at Naruto and tried to stab him, but Naruto was far to fast for that. Naruto pulled out his sword and cut off the sand arm. It seemed to work for a second before the sand went back reforming the arm. Naruto sheathed his sword and disappeared trying to knock Garra out. He appeared behind Garra and clocked him a god one to the back of the head. Garra went flying into the stadium wall.

Soon after Garra hit the wall everyone could hear demonic sounding laughter.

**"Yes! Yes! I can finally come out! Let's play!" **

Garra started turning into the full formed Shukaku and everyone was worried now except one person.

"Motherfucker! Why can't I have one fucking normal fight!? For Kami's fucking sake!"

**Cue Song - Manafest Impossible**

Naruto released three of his tails, while he was still cursing up a storm. A few jonin were about to jump in and try and help Naruto. They stopped when Naruto glared into the stands.

**"If anybody fucking tries to stop this match I'll fucking torture and kill you. Personally!"**

Everyone decided to not interfere with the match after that threat. Naruto raised his arm and pointed at Shukaku.

**"You want a fight, let's fight."**

With that Naruto disappeared and smashed into the Shukaku's chest making him skid back several yards. If only a few people could see him before now he was a blur to the most trained eyes. Shukaku looked at Naruto and started laughing.

**"Great! Someone to fight! Now let us fight!"**

Shukaku launched several air bullets at Naruto who just raised his hand and covered it in wind chakra. The bullets were cut in half and passed by Naruto mostly just stirring dust-up behind him.

**"You'll have to do much better than that to beat me."**

Shukaku started shooting wind bullets at seemingly random places. Naruto noticed he was shooting at the crowd and quickly moved. He pulled out his sword and started cutting through the wind bullets. This went on for a minute before Shukaku stopped. Naruto looked at Shukaku and pointed his sword.

Naruto jumped down to the ground and went through a few hand signs. He slammed his hands down and yelled.

**"Earth Style - Demonic Chains!"**

Gigantic chains made of rock came out of the ground restraining Shukaku for a little time. Naruto knew it wouldn't last very long. Naruto raised one hand in the air and had his tails focus around his hand. A rasengan formed in his hand and then it expanded to the shape of a shuriken and made a screeching noise.

**"This is Wind Style - Rasenshuriken one of my strongest moves. I'm not finished though."**

Suddenly one of his tails burst into flames and started channeling fire chakra into the jutsu. Then the second tails started crackling with electricity and channeled lightning chakra into the jutsu. Finally the third tailed was covered with swirling water and channeled water chakra into it. What nobody knew was that Naruto was channeling a good amount of Youkai with a forth tail that had appeared. Naruto looked at the Hokage and yelled loud enough for him to hear.

**"There's only woods behind Shukaku, right?"**

Naruto smiled when he saw Sarutobi nod his head in confirmation. Suddenly the whirling mass of chakras and youkai started shrinking and before long was the size of Naruto's fist. Naruto looked at Shukaku and smiled evilly.

**"I love this fucking move! Elemental Bijuu Ball!**

Naruto suddenly looked at the chakra before putting it into his mouth and swallowing it. When he did this a couple of people swore they saw Shukaku start sweating. Also Sarutobi visibly paled at this sense he knew what this move was. Naruto's stomach and chest suddenly expanded several times larger.

Naruto opened his mouth and shot out a ray of condensed chakra. When contacted Shukaku it expanded to cover his whole body except for where Garra was. To everyone in the stands Shukaku blew up in an array of several colors. Blue, green, red, black, and yellow to be exact. When the blast finally dies down all that was left was Garra in a large pile of sand. Naruto went and picked him up when Genma announced the winner. Naruto took him to his brother and sister handing him to them.

"I know about the invasion. If you three go hide until it's over I'll make sure you won't be charged with anything. Also come and find me in a few days so I can fix his seal."

As soon as Naruto finished an explosion was heard at the Kage's booth and a barrier went on the building. People started rushing in from outside the stadium. Five minutes later all of the enemies in the stadium suddenly stopped moving leaving all the Leaf ninja confused suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"You know shadow clones plus my improved version of the Hirashin is quite deadly."

With that all the enemy shinobi fell over either chopped in half or missing their heads. Soon after everyone heard the Hokage yell from inside the barrier.

"I am appointing Naruto commander of the war until further notice."

Everyone looked at Naruto who grinned and released three tails again. Naruto went through a few hand signs and slammed his hands down.

**"Kitsune Summoning - 4 Guardian Foxes."**

I giant plume of smoke later and 4 giant foxes all about 3/4 the size of Gamabunta were around the stadium.

**"ANBU!"**

As soon as he said that all the Anbu in the area were around him. The captain walked up and spoke.

"Yes?"

**"I want you in 4 groups of the same size and I want one group each to go with each Kitsune. Lead them to the four points that Sand and Sound are attacking from. You got that?"**

All of the Anbu and foxes spoke at the same time.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

The Anbu jumped away all going to one fox or another. Naruto looked around for a second before deciding a course of action.

**"Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with Kotetsu and Izumo. Here now!"**

The people who were in the arena that he mentioned were there instantly. The only person not there was Hinata for obvious reasons.

**"I want you all to head towards the Academy. Kill any enemies on the way and protect any civilians. Once at the Academy make sure all the students are ok and take them to the bunkers in the Hokage Monument."**

Most of them answered as the Anbu and foxes dis except three.

"Why should we?"

Neji, Saskue, and Kurenai asked at the same time.

**"Because if you don't I will kill you for insubordination here and now."**

All of them shivered and nodded. They all hurried to do their jobs.

**"Hyuga! Aburame!"**

Now all the Hyuga and Aburame were around Naruto, well at least the ones in the arena.

**"Hiashi, take your 10 best Jyuuken users and head north-west of as well as you Shibi take the best ten chakra leech insect users of your group with them. From what I can there is a large group of Curse Mark users on a rampage. Your styles are best equiped for them. Try and keep as many alive as possible."**

All of them nodded and Hiashi and Shibi left with their respective people.

**"The rest of you pair up and then head anywhere you see Civilians that need help."**

They all quickly responded and headed off.

**"Akamichi! Yamanaka! Nara!"**

All of them were there very quickly even the Nara who didn't want to anger Naruto.

**"Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi take your 5 best respective fighters from your clan. Put them in to best groups and then take them to the front gates where most of the action. The rest of you get into teams of three one from each clan and head to a different gate besides the front one."**

They were all about to leave when Naruto spoke up.

**"Nara's if you slack for even a second I will tell all of your wives, sisters, girlfriends, and mothers. Akamichi I will make all of your clan go on a month-long diet of Tofu. Yamanaka I will make every one of you have to test my mind and trust me it isn't fun."**

All of the Naras and Akamichis shivered along with the Yamanakas who had tried to test Naruto's mind before, They all quickly left after that. That day everyone swore they had never seen a Nara work so hard in their lives.

**"Root Anbu and Danzo get the fuck down here!"**

All of the Root and Danzo were quickly there. There was a little over 60 operatives.

**"I don't care how you do it, but I want you to get to Orochimaru's village before he retreats and get back. All I know is it is located in the Land of Rice Patties and that it is a collection of underground bases. Danzo if you betray me in any way I'll rip out your Sharingans one by one."**

They all quickly left. Danzo knew that wasn't an idle threat Naruto could and would do that and probably in front of a public audience.

**"Inuzuka."**

Soon all the Inuzuka were there.

**"Tsume I want you take your 15 best fighters to the main gate. The rest of you split up into three groups and head to different gates."**

They all actually howled in response and quickly left.

"Fuck this is tiresome. I guess I should head to the main gate."

Naruto disappeared into the improved Hirashin and appeared on top of the main gate. I was blown off its hinges. Naruto looked and saw there was about 500 enemies running towards somewhere. He looked and saw they were running towards his compound. Naruto quickly rushed to the front line where the people he sent were fighting the enemy.

"Why are they heading towards my compound?"

He noticed that everyone on his side looked like they didn't want to say.

"Tell me. Now."

A guy in the enemy group yelled.

"Orochimaru promised us all the money and power someone could want to the person who gets inside that compound and impregnated that Hyuga girl."

**Cue Slaughter - Downstait I came to play**

Everyone froze up and looked at Naruto who had sprouted all 7 tails.

**"I want everyone that is my ally and doesn't want to die to leave now. I want you to all head to another gate."**

"What will you do, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto unsheathed his sword and reached to his chest unlocking his seals causing anyone near him to go to their knees.

**"I am going to take care of this gate. Personally. Guardian you may leave."**

**"Hai, Naruto-sama."**

The giant kitsune disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and went through several hand signs nobody recognized and then slammed his hands down.

**"Demonic Style - Tomb of Demons!"**

Three giant walls came up surrounding the enemy ninjas.

**"All of you leave now. Once this tomb closes it can't close until all, but one is dead inside."**

All of the Leaf nin jumped away, but they all stayed to watch. A fourth wall came up directly behind Naruto and then a roof slid over the top of it sealing it. Less than a minute later they all heard screaming coming from the inside.

**View Switch**

The lid to the giant tomb had just shut and almost all the enemies were scared shitless. In some cases this was literal. They couldn't see anything and could barely hear over their own hearts. A voice spoke up that seemed to everywhere at once.

**"Where should I strike? The stomach, spine, eyes, ears, nose, chin, throat, lungs, kidneys, genitals, heart, or brain? So many choices! I think I'll take them all!"**

People started panicking and screaming before Naruto ever attacked. He started out killing someone in the middle of groups so th people around that person would attack. Naruto continued this 8 more times. By the end of the ninth kill there was only 100 people left. He barely had to do anything. Naruto grinned thinking of an idea.

**"Last man standing gets to leave this place alive. Fight!"**

The room lit up, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. A couple of the weaker ones threw up when they saw the carnage. The rest immediately started fighting tearing throats out and biting and scratching. Naruto noticed one guy had pretended to be dead. Once it was down to just one supposedly left the guy jumped up and stabbed the guy in the back. The last man turned around to see Naruto standing there clapping.

**"Excellent strategy. I had planned to just kill whoever was left, but now I've decided something else. You will go back to Sound and be my spy. as long as you are loyal I will not kill you and when Orochimaru is dead you may become a shinobi of the Leaf. How does that sound."**

This man was no idiot it did not take long for his answer. He dropped down to one knee and spoke.

"Thank you for the most gracious offer, master."

Naruto chuckled, he knew what this man's answer would be because he was smart.

**"Just call me, Diablo. Now here."**

Naruto handed the man a dagger.

**"In one month at midnight throw this dagger into the ground once you know you are in a secure area. I will be there and you will tell me all that you have found out about anything related to Orochimaru. Now before I get you out of here what is your name," **Naruto sniffed and grinned, **"Miss?"**

The now identified woman looked up before taking off her mask. She had deep red hair and light red eyes. She also wore glasses.

**"You are an Uzumaki, interesting. Why don't you have large chakra reserves?"**

"Because of Orochimaru's experiments my large reserves were replaced with sensory abilities great enough to detect chakra in a new born. My name is Karin Uzumaki."

**"Hm, interesting. You wouldn't happen to be related to Kushina Uzumaki? Also how old are you and do you have the curse mark or any other abilities?"**

"If someone bites me and absorbs my chakra it will heal almost any wounds. The curse mark would interfere with my sensing abilities and I'm 13. No but I have heard of her but she was said to of abandoned her child so she is a bitch in my book."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled confusing her. He picked her up and hugged her.

Karin was stunned she hadn't had any friendly contact in a long time because of the Orochi-pedo. The last time she had any type of loving contact was around 8 years ago when her village was burned to the ground.

Naruto pulled away from a slightly blushing Karin.

"I am glad there is family out there that doesn't follow that bitch of a mother."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am Naruto formerly an Uzumaki and the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the possessor of the Rinnegan."

Karin was stunned he was a jinchurriki and possessed the Rinnegan.

"If you're an Uzumaki where's your red hair?"

"Even if I did still have red hair I dyed it and my father had blond hair and that is what my natural hair color is. Now we must be going please grab on to my arm."

Karin was confused but listened and grabbed his arm.

"Now this will be very sickening so try not to throw up."

They vanished in a flash of red. They reappeared a few hundred yards outside the village. Karin was sick but she didn't throw up she had been through worse with the pedo.

"Now Karin you should be going remember one month at midnight."

Karin nodded and rushed off into the trees. Naruto watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He disappeared again reappearing inside the tomb and it started to fall back down.

Naruto knew he needed to seem angry so he got back into 4 tails. When the walls completely fell a lot of the fighters threw up from the massacre. Naruto turned to them.

**"I want everyone to head to a different gate and help protect it. Go!"**

All of them rushed off in different directions and Naruto looked towards where Orochimaru was. Naruto disappeared and reappeared on top of the stadium. Naruto saw Sarutobi on the ground and Oonoki standing close by panting heavily. Naruto looked to where Oonoki was looking and saw Orochimaru and a few others running away. He noticed a girl well behind the group limping and cursing for them to wait for her. He guessed she had sprained her ankle and quickly rushed at her. He knocked her out and threw her over his shoulder. He went back over to Sarutobi and Oonoki.

"Tenzo!"

An anbu jumped out of the trees and landed next to Naruto.

"Hai!"

Naruto handed the girl to him.

"Take her to the special anbu holding cell and watch the door personally. If I find out anyone touched her I will deal with them personally."

Tenzo nodded and jumped away. Naruto turned towards Sarutobi and got on is knees to heal him. Sarutobi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Naruto, I am sorry for not ever helping you. To show I'm sorry I want you to be my successor. In three days time you are the Godaime Hokage."

With that the God of Shinobi passed away?

"He was a good man."

Naruto looked at Oonoki like he was stupid.

"He's being a drama queen. He'll be up and walking in a week at most, less if I give him personal attention."

Naruto picked up the old man and shushined to the hospital.

* * *

**Three Days Later. Council Chamber**

"We must decide who the Hokage will be now that Sarutobi is not capable of being it."

Everyone looked at Danzo and knew he was right even if they didn't like it.

"Jiraiya, you should be the Hokage you are the strongest in the village."

Jiraiya looked at the random civilian council member with hate.

"Firstly I am not able to be the Hokage because of the spy network and secondly I am not sure I'm the strongest anymore."

All of them wondered who Jiraiya thought was stronger than him. They were all trying to think of a suitable Hokage when the elders spoke up.

"Why not Kakashi he is very strong and was an Anbu Captain for quite a while?"

Before anyone could answer the door to the chamber bust open. Naruto walked through the now open door.

"That perverted dog could never be Hokage he is far to care free. Anyways Sarutobi has already wrote up the papers for a successor."

Naruto snapped and everyone had a paper. They all looked at it while Danzo read it out loud.

"I Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konoha, proclaim my successor, if I an unable to be Kage, as Naruto. Signed Sarutobi Hiiruzen, Oonoki of Both Scales, and Naruto."

Everyone was now looking at Naruto most of them with their jaws on the tables. A random civilian spoke up.

"A genin can not be the Hokage."

"As that may be, I am not a genin, when Sarutobi announced me as commander of the war he made me an elite jonin by default."

Someone pulled out the Shinobi Laws book and started looking through it. Five minutes later they looked up.

"He's right. By all rights Naruto is a jonin."

Everyone looked at Naruto who had a giant grin. Danzo decided to speak up.

"Naruto, I have a proposal."

"Continue."

"You will be tested in each subject of the Shinobi arts by are leading expert in each group by the best in that group in the village. If you beat half of them then you will be granted the title Hokage. Deal?"

Danzo smirked knowing Naruto couldn't resist the challenge.

"Ok but for each additional one I beat I get to do something that everyone on the council has to be ok with. Deal?"

Naruto reached his hand out and Danzo took it.

"Deal. Someone right up the contract."

Some council members got to work on it. Naruto was watching them and smirking.

"It will be in three days. Is that fine?"

Danzo nodded and Naruto left the room.

* * *

**3 Days Later Stadium**

Everyone was at the stadium even if most didn't know why. All people knew was that Naruto was sitting in the center of the field. People were chatting and some betting booths were set up, but not open yet. Suddenly a man came down there that many people knew as Danzo. Once he got to the center of the field were Naruto was laying down.

"What order do you want to do this?"

"What are all of the choices again?"

"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Intelligence, and a Capture test."

"Hm, let's do Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Intelligence, Sealing, Genjutsu, then Capture test."

"Ok."

Danzo turned to the crowd ready to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Konoha, today Naruto will be tested in seven different aspects of being a Shinobi. First will be Ninjutsu so Kakashi Hatake please come down."

Kakashi shushined down reading his book. He quickly put it away and Naruto stood up lazily. They stood a good distance apart and Danzo left.

"How many and which elements can you do?"

"I have four water, lightning, fire, and earth."

"Ok do a strong one of each I'll counter them."

Kakashi nodded and put his book away while Naruto just stood there lazily.

"First fire."

Kakashi started going through hand signs at amazing speeds to most people. He finished at put his hand up to his mouth.

"Fire Style - Firestorm."

Kakashi spit out a massive wave of fire that was heading straight for Naruto. Naruto just stood there and let the fire hit him.

Kakashi was worried until the fire started to disappear and Naruto appeared sucking in the fire. After a few minutes the fire was gone and Naruto was still standing looking bored. Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'Did he just eat an A-Rank fire jutsu?'

"Next water."

Kakashi went through hand signs again. When he was done he put his hand up to his mouth.

"Water Style - Ultimate Water Dragon."

A giant three headed water dragon soared towards Naruto who just stood there. Everyone was paying attention to the dragon and didn't notice Naruto qlow a reddish hue.

The dragon struck Naruto but instead of splashing it turned to mist confusing everyone. The mist cleared showing Naruto who decided to explain.

"I layered fire chakra on my skin."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Next lightning."

Kakashi went through hand signs again. He stopped and clapped his hands together.

"Lightning Style - Lightning Spear."

Kakashi separated his hands stretching out a bolt of electricity. He grasped it in one hand and chucked it at Naruto. Naruto raised a finger towards the bolt. It came into contact with his finger and seemed to be absorbed. Electricity started crackling around Naruto who just pointed one finger up. A bolt of electricity shot out but it was much different from Kakashi's.

A lot of the people were more surprised Naruto actually did something.

"Last earth."

Kakashi went through hand signs while Naruto covered two fingers in a layer of earth. Kakashi finished and slammed his foot down.

"Earth Style - Raging Wave."

A giant wave of earth crashed towards Naruto who just raised his hand in a flick ready position. When the wave was about to hit him he flicked it with his earth covered finger and the wave crumbled.

"Sense you don't know any wind jutsus worth my time we will skip that. Know any strong chakra only jutsus?"

"Not really best I got is a B-Rank."

"Ok then my turn. Try not to die."

Naruto did five hand signs and put his hands together.

"Fire Style - Fira Bomb."

Naruto raised his hands above his head and threw an orb of fire towards Kakashi who quickly made a wall of water. When the orb hit the wall it seemed to wash over it. It took three minutes for Kakashi to get rid of the fire. When it was done Kakashi was panting.

Naruto went through 4 hand signs and put his hand to his mouth.

"Water Style - 6 Headed Hydra."

A giant 6 headed hydra was soaring towards Kakashi who quickly made a wall of earth and covered himself in a thick layer of earth for extra measure. The Hydra was stopped by the earth wall for a few seconds and lost two heads but charged through it. The hydra slammed into Kakashi who was thrown against the stadium wall. After about a minute Kakashi got up and the armor fell away. People could clearly see bruises on him.

"Kakashi let me show you a real lightning spear."

Naruto went through 6 hand signs and slammed his hands together.

"Lightning Style - Zeus' Bolt."

Naruto stretched his arms apart and a giant bolt of lightning. Naruto grasped it in one hand and chucked it towards the cloud. It took a few minutes but it started storming and lightning started striking in the arena.

Naruto again went through 5 hand signs and put his hand up to his mouth.

"Wind Style - Hermes' Whirlwind."

Naruto pushed out wind infused chakra causing 3 giant tornados to form and start spinning around. Everyone was gawking in awe at the sight, but Naruto wasn't finished. He went though 4 more hand signs and stomped his foot.

"Earth Style - Quaking Olympus."

The ground started shaking greatly and cracks started forming everywhere. Naruto smirked at everyone's expression and went through 7 hand signs and raised his hands up.

"Ice Style - Khione's Hail."

Large chunks of ice started to fall from the sky. Through all of this no one had been hit by anything, but Naruto still had one more thing to do. He went through 8 more hand signs and slammed his hands down.

"Lava Style - Hephaestus' Forge."

The cracks that were made in the ground were now boiling over with lava. Kakashi was scared to death and didn't even want to move because he was afraid he would die if he did. Naruto decided to speak up.

"This is a personal jutsu of mine. Collaboration Style - Godly Wrath."

Everyone in the arena thought it was a very fitting name.

"Could you end it?"

Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers. The clouds started to clear, the hail turned to a light drizzle, the tornadoes started dying down, the lava disappeared into the ground, and the cracks started closing. Within minutes everything was perfectly calm like nothing had happened.

"I guess I won that one."

Kakashi just nodded dumbly and walked away. Naruto chuckled and looked around. People were still frozen from shock that he could do all that. He saw Guy jump up and jump down to the stadium. Guy got a few yards away from Naruto.

**Skipping Tai and Ken because I feel like it so ... yea. On to the show.**

Naruto had just defeated Yugao and Gekko in a Kenjutsu spar after beating Guy in a brutal Taijutsu match. Now they were waiting on Shikaku to get down thee for the intelligence test. He finally showed up and they both sat down at a shogi board with some mats on either side. They started the game and it was pretty close. Naruto suddenly stood up.

"Timeout. I need something."

Naruto quickly dissapeared and everyone heard an eep. Naruto appeared with Hinata in his lap and he was stroking her hair. They continued the match. It went on for ten more minutes. When Naruto finally won the match. Everyone was surprised that anyone could beat Shikaku at Shogi. Shikaku stood up and walked away with the board and his mat muttering troublesome. Naruto just chuckled and looked down at Hinata who had fallen asleep.

Jiraiya jumped into the middle of the arena and Naruto looked up at him.

"Just try making a barrier to contain me. I don't want to wake her up."

Jiraiya began working and was finished ten minutes later. A green jail-like cage came up around Naruto who just looked around and started cutting at seemingly random places with his claw. After a few minutes he made one final cut and the whole thing disappeared.

"I win."

Jiraiya nodded and left stunned at how quickly he destroyed the barrier. Suddenly three masked anbu appeared around him.

"We are the best hunter group in the village. You have 10 minutes to hide yourself somewhere in the village. You must remain hidden for 1 hour."

"How about I won't leave the stadium and remain hidden for 20 minutes."

With that Naruto just disappeared along with Hinata. The hunter started looking around. After 20 minutes they had found nothing and gave up. Naruto seemingly appeared again where he was before. Danzo shushined next to Naruto who had stood up supporting Hinata who had woken up. Danzo turned to the crowd.

"People of Konoha I give you the Godaime Hokage Naruto!"

Everyone started roaring and screaming for Naruto who just grinned.

* * *

**1 Week Later Hokage Office**

Naruto was laying on a couch in the office with Hinata on his chest. She was nearly asleep and he wasn't to far behind. Suddenly the door was busted opened and someone walked in. Naruto looked towards the person and grinned evilly.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

**A/N Another chapter finished. Hope everyone liked it and remember to say if you did. I don't have anything else to say so until next time. **

**ToxicMeltdown Out**


	6. Gone With the Riptide

**A/N Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter which is awesome. This chapter questions will be answered and fights might, possibly unfold. You'll find out in Demonic Warrior - Human Heart Chapter 6.**

**Edited May 4th, 2013.**

* * *

**Naruto's Office**

"Hello, Mother."

Standing there was Uzumaki Kushina looking at someone laying on the couch in the Hokage's office with a girl on top of him seemingly asleep.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm hurt you can't remember your own son, Kushina."

Before Kushina could comment 5 people ran into the room. Naruto looked up at them. Two of two of them were Izumo and Kotetsu the gate gaurds. The other three were girls. One was a blond-haired girl who looked like Naruto but you could tell she got more of Kushina's face. The other two were another two girls. One was about 12 and the other was around 7. They both looked very similar to their mother. The 7-year-old reminded him of himself when he was younger while the 12-year-old gave an aura like Kurenai's. The blond had a coldish aura but nothing close to the older red-head.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu spoke at the same time like they do when they are nervous.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we tried to stop them but Kushina is to fast and the kids were very sneaky."

The little red-head smiled brightly and the blond girl smirked. Naruto just chuckled and waved dismissing the issue.

"It is quite alright just return to your post."

They both left with a hai. Hinata had woken up and looked up at Naruto.

"Who's there?"

"My mother."

Before anyone could react Hinata had jumped up and was going to attack Kushina but Naruto quickly reacted getting in front of her and wrapped her in a hug and vanished in a flash of fire. He reappeared a few minutes later. The little red-head ran up to Naruto and hugged his leg.

"That was so cool!"

"Thank you. It's a technique that was created by my father. I just perfected it."

"What's its name?"

"It was originally known as the 'Hiraishin no Jutsu.' My version is known as the 'Worm Hole.'"

Kushina shivered at the name of the technique. Everyone else thought it just sounded badass. Kushina stepped up and Naruto looked at her.

"I'm looking for the Hokage."

Naruto smirked confusing everybody besides the little girl attached to his leg.

"Well you are looking at Konoha's Godaime Hokage, Naruto. Known as 'The Bijuu Killer', 'Konoha's Demon Kitsune', and my personal favorite 'Oni No Shi-ru.'"

Kushina had heard of him before, but she had no idea he was so young and her son.

"You are so badass!"

Everybody looked at the little girl and Naruto chuckled. Kushina was about slap her when Naruto held up a hand stopping her. Naruto knelt in front of the little girl.

"Now Moko-chan, you shouldn't say things like that. Promise me you won't say anything like that again, ok?"

The little girl was on the verge of tears while nodding. Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Now don't be sad I'm not mad at you. How about I sing you a song?"

She nodded happily and he stood up unsealing a guitar from his storage seals. He sat down and leaned against the desk. He started tuning the guitar while Moko crawled onto his legs and layed down. He looked down at her and smiled.

"This song was written by someone who was at a hard time in their life."

Naruto started strumming the guitar and singing.

_"I'm just so fuckin' depressed,_  
_ I just can't seem to get out this slump_  
_If I could just get over this hump_  
_But I need something to pull me out this dump,_

_I took my bruises, took my lumps_  
_Fell down and I got right back up_  
_But I need that spark to get psyched back up_  
_In order for me to pick the mic back up_

_I don't know how or why or when  
I ended up in this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel decent again  
So I decided just to pick this pen_

_Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit  
Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet, and I know some shit's so hard to swallow_

_But I just can't sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow  
But I know one fact  
__I'll be one tough act to follow_

_One tough act to follow  
I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you'd have to walk a thousand miles_

_In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to_

_Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes_

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_

_Oh, they can all get fucked  
Just stay true to you."_

Naruto stopped and looked around. Moko had fallen asleep on his legs and the other wo girls were crying softly. Kushina was just looking at him but he could tell she was on the brink of tears. He resealed the guitar and stroked Moko's hair softly.

"So Kushina, what did you need?"

Kushina wiped at her eyes and calmed down.

"I was going to request calling Tsunade back to he village to heal Moko-chan of a very deadly disease."

Naruto smiled and looked down at Moko. He did a diagnostic on her.

"I see. Disturbing parasite, eating her major organs. Has maybe 2 years before permanent damage sets in and maybe 4 before she dies."

All of the girls were gawking at Naruto. It had taken the clan months of testing to figure that out.

"Yes. It is a very rare parasite that is only shown up maybe a dozen times in the past fifty years. It just so happens I was going to send for Tsunade soon anyways. I'll just have to do it sooner than expected. I can fix her while Jiraiya is looking for Tsunade."

Naruto tap a place on his desk and within 5 minutes Jiraiya was standing there. He looked at Kushina but didn't say anything.

"Jiraiya, I need you to begin searching for Tsunade. When you find her call me through the 'Worm Hole.' Ok?"

"Ok. How quickly should I find her?"

"As quickly as possible."

Jiraiya nodded and left through the window. Naruto looked back at Kushina.

"There we have it. Bring her by for the next week or so. I'm destroying the parasite as we speak."

"How do I know you can do it?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow. He raised his hand up and put it as far away from where Moko was asleep as possible. He covered his other hand in chakra and cut his hand off. It clotted before it could bleed. Slowly a bone bubbled out in the shape of a hand. Next muscles sprouted out and covered the bone flexing and adjusting. Finally skin bubbled up from the muscle and covered it and fingernails grew out of his fingers.

"Good enough proof for you?"

Kushina and the girls nodded dumbly. Naruto just smiled and incinerated his dismembered hand.

"Now you two girls must be famished from your journey?"

Before either could answer Naruto reached up and touched another spot on the desk. Soon a blond girl with glasses walked in.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Shiro, could you escort my sisters, Haru and Nazuka, here to my clan compound and tell the Old Man I sent them."

She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They did leaving the room. Kushina sat down on the couch and Naruto spoke.

"Now, what is it that you need?"

* * *

**Scene Change With Shiro, Haru, and Nazuka**

The girls had just walked out of the Hokage Tower. They were walking along the road to the compound when Nazuka decided to ask a question.

"Shiro, how did Naruto know are names we never told him but he knew all three of ours?"

"I honestly don't know how Naruto-sama does it, but he does it with everyone he's ever met and he has been right every time I've seen it. He has met about 200 new people this week and has guessed all of their names. Just like he did when we first met."

"Interesting. He seems really nice even though my mother said that my twin was a demon in disguise. I think she was lying though he seems to nice to be a demon."

"Oh it's no disguise he really is a half-demon and will be a full one in around two years. You are mistaken that demons are all evil beings. They are just misunderstood because of how their normal appearances are. Don't let his nice side fool you though. When it comes to the battle field he lets his demon side really show. Just in the last six months he has more confirmed kills than nearly anyone in the history of the world. The only people I know of off the top of my head with more kills are: Hashirama Senju, Tobirame Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze, The Third Raikage, Madara Uchiha, and The Leader of the Akatsuki."

Both of them were shocked to hear this since they figured he wasn't really that strong. With that they started wondering what their mother and brother were talking about.

* * *

**Back with Naruto, Kushina, and Moko Right after Naruto asked what she wanted.**

"Don't you know? Someone on the council sent for the Uzumakis because you needed help rebuilding."

"I see. They forgot to mention it. No matter. Yes that would be helpful. When can you have people here to help?"

"In about a week's time. How much will you pay?"

"I have a proposition. You name the price."

"Ok. Why?"

"Do you think your strongest chunin could beat mine?"

"Yes."

"How about your strongest jonin against mine?"

"Yes."

"And you against me?"

"Yes."

"Great! In 1 week we will have three battles. For everyone my village wins the amount will be halved, for everyone your's does it will be doubled. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. We will sign the contract later. May I know your choices?"

"Chunin is Nazuka and jonin is Nagi. Yours?"

"Chunin is Hinata and jonin is Kakashi Hatake."

"Alright. Where will my family be staying for the next week? Also, where will my ninja be staying?"

"We will figure out the later when needed, but you and your daughters are welcomed to stay at my compound."

Kushina narrowed her eyes trying to find signs of deceit, but found none.

"That will be fine. I will head out now. I'll take Moko off your hands."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind I'll just bring her home when I leave."

Kushina was surprised but just nodded and walked out. Naruto stroked Moko's hair softly while thinking out loud.

"Something is wrong here."

* * *

**9:00 Naruto**

Naruto was walking down the street with Moko on his shoulders heading to the compound. Moko was humming a song when Naruto realised something.

'I need to check on that red-headed girl tomorrow.'

Naruto looked back up and saw the gates to the compound coming up. When he got to the gate the statues stepped to the side and Naruto walked through the gate. Once he was inside the statues went back to guarding. Naruto walked through the front door of the compound and into the living room. When Naruto had created the building he had designed it in a western style. He liked it better this way.

When he got into the living room he saw Kushina sitting in a recliner and saw Nazuka, Haru, and Shiro on the couch talking. He assumed that Hinata was tending to the garden. Naruto took Moko off his shoulders and sat down in a recliner close to him. Moko decided to crawl up into his lap. Shiro saw him sit down and stood up off the couch.

"I guess I'll be going now that you're here, Naruto-sama."

"Nonsense. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Now Shiro, you are always welcome here. Please stay for dinner."

Shiro huffed and sat back down making Naruto smile. Naruto lifted Moko up and layed her back down on the recliner. He walked over towards the kitchen picking up an apron to put on. He walked on into the kitchen to fix dinner. Nazuka thought this was interesting.

"Why does Naruto cook dinner doesn't a woman normally cook?"

"Normally yes, but if you haven't noticed Naruto is far from the norm. Why would this be an exception?"

Nazuka nodded accepting the answer. They started talking about different things when Naruto called out for everyone to come and Hinata walked into the room. They all stood up and walked into the kitchen. They were surprised to see Naruto standing there with seven fox tails waving behind him and fox ears on his head while he was whistling a song while cooking. Moko instantly went crazy.

"Fuzzy!"

She ran over to Naruto and grabbed onto one of his tails rubbing it against her cheek. Nazuka and surprisingly Haru had to resist doing the same thing. Naruto just chuckled and continued cooking. Everyone sat down at the table followed shortly by Moko who was still giddy. Naruto quickly set everybody's plate for them and sat in-between Moko and Hinata. He kissed Hinata on the cheek and rubbed Moko's head making her smile before eating.

About an hour later of eating and talking everyone was finished.

"Will you be staying with us tonight, Shiro?"

"I have imposed enough as it is, Naruto-sama. I will be heading home now."

"As you wish. See you tomorrow Shiro."

She nodded and walked out the front door. Naruto stood up out of his seat.

"I will show you all your rooms. Follow me."

Everyone did, but Naruto noticed Moko had fallen asleep. He picked her up in his arms and walked down the hall. He stopped at a door.

"This is your room, Kushina."

She nodded and walked in but Naruto stopped her.

"I need her storage scroll of clothes so she can have something to wear."

Kushina handed him a scroll and closed the door. Naruto pocketed the scroll and continued down the hall stopping at two doors across from each other.

"These are your rooms. Sweet dreams."

With that Naruto walked off towards the upstairs. He stopped at the door across from his study opening the door and setting down Moko who was awake, but just barely. He unsealed some pajamas and helped her into them. He layed her down and tucked her in.

"Remember Moko my study is right across the hall. If I'm not in there my bedroom is 3 doors down. Also, I have a present for you."

Naruto put his hands behind his back and using 'Creation of All Things' made something.

"Here you go."

Naruto pulled out an orange fox plushie with nine tails. Moko grabbed it and hugged it.

"Thank you nii-chan."

"Your welcome, Moko-chan. Now go to sleep."

Naruto walked out of the room and walked into his study.

* * *

**3 Days Later Hokage's Office**

Naruto was sitting in his office when he felt the pull of a 'Worm Hole' seal. He guessed it was Jiraiya so he quickly warped there and placed a seal and brought Jiraiya back.

"What have you found out?"

"She will be in Tanzaku Town at 6 tonight for the Gambling Parade where there will be a tournament. Other notable people competing are :A The Raikage, Oonoki of Both Scales, Mifune the Leader of Iron Country, and I signed up."

"Ok. I'll take you back. Sign me, Hiashi Hyuga, and Kushina Uzumaki up for the tournament. When you sign me up do it under the name Kitsune."

"...OK"

Naruto took him back and warped to the Hyuga Compound gates. He walked up to the gates and the guards let him pass.

"Good job guys."

Naruto quickly went inside to talk to Hiashi who was in his study. Naruto knocked and Hiashi said to come in.

"Ah Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"How good are you at poker?"

"I don't know why that matter, but I am fairly good for obvious reasons."

"Good. I am giving you a mission to enter a poker tournament along with myself and Kushina."

"May I ask why?"

"Tsunade will be there along with other notable figures. I have a plan to get her back to the village."

"I see. When do I need to be ready?"

"It starts at 6 so be ready by 4. Also, dress fancy."

With that Naruto warped away to his a tailor shop. He walked in through the door. The tailor almost had a heart attack from seeing Naruto.

"What may I do for you, Hokage-sama?"

"How long would it take you to make a suit and two dresses?"

"What do you need?"

"I need..."

**10 minutes later**

"I can do it in about an hour and a half for 250,000."

"Do it in under an hour and I'll pay twice that."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I'll be back in 1 hour with the money."

Naruto walked out the door and warped to the front door of his own compound and walked in. Naruto quickly reached out with his senses and felt Hinata outside probably training. Naruto quickly walked outside and saw Hinata doing some taijutsu training. He walked up behind her and just waited. After a few minutes Hinata turned around and almost jumped at seeing Naruto.

"Oh, it's only you, Naruto-kun. You scared me."

"We've got a big event tonight. You should clean up and get ready I'll be getting are clothes soon."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto explained what was going to happen and Hinata went upstairs to clean up and wash. Naruto found Kushina who agreed to come and went to clean up. With that cleared up Naruto left to go to the bank to get the money for the clothes by then it was almost time for the clothes to be done. He warped to the store and walked in with the brief case of money. The tailor at that time walked out of the back with what he needed.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. I just finished."

"Thank you. Here is the money."

The man took the briefcase and handed Naruto the clothes who sealed them away.

"You are very welcome, Hokage-sama. Come back any time."

"I will."

With that Naruto walked out and warped away.

* * *

**4:30 Hokage Office**

Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, and Hiashi were in the office all not dressed yet since they were going to get a hotel room then dress. Naruto felt the pull of the 'Worm Hole' and warped everybody to the hotel.

They appeared in a hotel lobby where Jiraiya was in front of them. He held out three keys.

"These are your room keys. The tournament will be where the dining area normally is in an hour and a half."

Naruto took a key for himself and Hinata and Hiashi and Kushina took one each. They all left to get dressed for the tournament.

* * *

**7:00 The Tournament**

The manager of the tournament was standing behind and podium with a mic on it.

"Hello, everyone. Today we started this tournament with 72 people. 8 games with 9 people at each game. Now the winners of each of those games will compete for the championship. All but one of these people are very prestigious. First A the Yondaime Raikage."

A walked to the table and sat down. He was a hulk of man with bulging muscles. He had dark skin and blonde hair which seemed odd. He had an aura of power around him that demanded respect. He appeared to be in his late 30's. He wore black dress pants and a large black vest with normal sandals on.

"Second is Oonoki of Both Scales, The Sandaime Tsuikage."

An elderly man levitated towards the table and levitated over the seat. He was rather short only coming up to about A's knee. He didn't have quite the aura A did but his held more experience in his than A's. He wore his normal kage attire.

"Third is Mifune, the Leader of Iron Country and master of the quickdraw technique."

Another elderly man walked over to the table and sat down. He had bandages on his head and long grey hair. He also had a mustache and beard and had a sword on a holster on his hip. His aura had just as much experience as Oonoki, but his had a very calm finesse to it. He wore a formal samurai kimono.

"Fourth Tsunade Senju, The Legendary Medic and the female member of the Legendary Sannin."

A young-looking woman walked to the table. She had blond hair and very large breast. She had an aura of if you mess with me I'll kill you. Only about 1 fourth of the room knew this wasn't how she actually looked. She wore a flowing green dress with a single strap and high heels.

"Fifth Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, The Legendary Toad Sage and The spy of the Sannin."

Jiraiya walked to the table and sat down. His aura was by far the calmest so far out of the five people. He seemed to not really care if he won which he didn't he had plenty of money as it was. Jiraiya had decided to go for a western tuxedo and his geta sandals.

"Sixth Kushina Uzumaki, Leader of the Uzumaki Clan and wife to the Yondaime Hokage."

Kushina walked to the table and sat down. She had an aura of challenge daring anyone to even look at her funny. Otherwise known as the 'bitch aura. She was wearing a long red dress similar to Tsunade's but her's had two straps and she decided to wear flats.

"Seventh Hiashi Hyuga, Leader of the Hyuga Clan the strongest clan in Konoha."

Hiashi walked up to the table and sat down. His aura was surprisingly calm. While it was still uptight it was nothing like it would have been a few months ago. He was wearing a formal white kimono and sandals.

"Eighth and last is a man who goes by the name Kitsune. Not much is known about him except for that he is the richest person in Konoha. The only account that comes close to his account is the Hyuga Clan Account which still on had a fourth of his. Speaking of the Hyuga he has done this entire tournament with the Hyuga Heiress on his arm."

Naruto walked to the table with Hinata beside him and sat down she stood behind him with her arms around his neck. He was wearing a long red coat that seemed to be painted with blood and had a black top hat on with a mask over his upper face that looked like a fox. He also wore black dress pants and nice dress shoes. Hinata wore a lavender dress with a single strap and had a cut along the left leg.

Tsunade got pissed off at the smug look she could see on his face.

"Feeling like a big shot, punk."

"I am the best looking guy at the table, richest, and I have the best looking girl ever. Also I can defeat anyone at this table so I have my reasons."

Everyone besides Tsunade was either snickering or gawking at Naruto. Tsunade just gritted her teeth and looked at the table. They began playing the game.

**A/N They are playing Hold'em. I'll give a brief explanation. Everyone is dealt two cards and then everyone places chips in the middle then they look at their cards. Next they can choose to call the amount, fold, or raise the amount. After that 3 cards are put in the middle which anyone can use. Now everyone again chooses whether to call, fold, or raise. Then another card is placed in the middle and everyone does this again. Finally the last card is placed and everyone does the betting once more and whoever has the best hand wins. Also, the dealer is a player and switches every hand going clockwise. That is also the order bets go starting at the dealer.**

After 8 hands it had got back to A and Naruto was winning slightly with Tsunade and Mifune close to him. Naruto had been smirking the last 3 hands and it was starting to piss Tsunade off.

"Why are you so smug, brat?"

"Please lady calm down. You are not scaring me. I have personally threatened all but two of the people at this table so you are annoying me with your talking. So for the love of Kami shut your trap."

"Who are you to talk like that me The Legendary Tsunade."

"If you must know."

Naruto reached up taking his mask and hat off shocking a few people.

"I am Naruto the son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Clan head to the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clans in Konoha. The possessor of the Rinnegan of the Rikudo Sennin. Known as the Bijuu Killer, Konoha's Demon Kitsune, and Oni no Shi-ru. The Godaime Hokage and a hanyou."

With that Naruto released his tails and ears letting them swish around.

"Now I have a game to win."

They continued playing the game with Naruto never losing first place. After 26 hands Naruto was ahead by a fair amount and Jiraiya was dealing.

"Tsunade if I win this hand without looking at my cards you have to come back to Konoha if I don't I will pay for all of your debts."

Tsunade basically had to take that deal.

"Deal."

Naruto smirked and pushed all his chips to the center. Everyone else at the table followed. Jiraiya dealt the cards to the center of the table. The first one was a 10 of hearts. The second one was a queen of hearts. The third was a seven of clubs. The fourth was a 9 of aces. The last one was a jack of hearts. Everyone flipped their cards. Tsunade had the best hand with a straight flush.

"It looks like I won."

"I don't think so Tsunade. I haven't flipped my cards."

"Please kid. You need a royal flush to..."

Tsunade stopped talking when he flipped his cards. He had a king and ace of hearts. A looked at Naruto funny.

"What kind of luck do you have?"

"The Devil's."

With that Naruto stood up and with Hinata on his arm walked to the door.

"Oh yea, put the money in the Kitsune account."

* * *

**2 Night Later Naruto's Compound**

Naruto walked out of his study around 2 in the morning. He was about to go outside when he heard very low sobbing thanks to his sensitive hearing. He quickly made his way to where Haru and Nazuka's rooms were at. He heard it from Haru's room and opened the door. Haru was on the bed crying softly and Naruto walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up at him and he just smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother said I'm not suppose to tell you or she'll hurt me."

"You tell me what's wrong and I'll make sure you won't be harmed."

Haru could see that he had the power to back that so she nodded still crying softly.

"Mother is planning to have all the Uzumaki's coming here attack you during your match against her."

Naruto wasn't very shocked to hear this he had felt something bad on the horizon. He leaned over and hugged her to calm her down.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright. If you need something go to my room and Hinata will help you. I have to go prepare."

She nodded and layed back down while Naruto warped to his office and hit a button on the wall. Within 15 minutes Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Guy were in his office all of them but Guy looked tired.

"Yosh! What is it you require Hokage-sama?!"

Naruto chuckled at Guy's flair even at this hour while everyone else just groaned.

"I need you all to get me lots and lots of sealing ink. After that bring it to the arena. After you have all placed it keep a perimeter around the arena so no one comes by looking around."

They all wanted to question but could tell he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**2 Days Later The Arena**

The fight between Hinata and Nazuka was to begin in about 5 minutes. Naruto was excited about the fight even if he knew that Hinata would win. He decided to let Sarutobi who had been released from the hospital two days ago be the proctor of the matches. Naruto had done some calculating and figured that Hinata would have about 30-40% of her chakra after the fight.

Hinata and Nazuka were standing across from each other just looking at each other. Sarutobi walked in-between them.

"This is a friendly competition set up by our Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki leader of the Uzumaki Clan and Whirlpool. I hope there are no hard feelings after these fights. To my left is Hinata heiress to the Hyuga clan and future wife to Naruto our Hokage. To my right is Nazuka Uzumaki the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan and twin sister to our Hokage. Hajime!"

Sarutobi jumped away and Hinata just stared at Nazuka. Nazuka was getting impatient and rushed at Hinata who bent back letting the fist go over her and striked her arm but jumped back because she felt like she burnt her fingers. She looked at her fingers and saw they had minor burns.

"I have a unatrual control of fire from my mother being the former Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi and over exposure to its chakra."

With that Nazuka rushed towards Hinata who started spinning for the rotation. Nazuka barely stopped in time and smirked walking closer to the dome of chakra reaching towards it. She started releasing fire chakra heating the dome up and getting rid of the oxygen. Hinata quickly stopped spinning and nearly threw up and was sweating heavily for some reason though she was smiling.

"What's so funny you're losing this battle?"

"You would think that."

Suddenly three Hinata's popped out of the ground and along with the original channeled chakra to their fingers.

"Just because there's more of you doesn't matter you can't touch me."

"I don't need to."

All of the Hinata's started channeling lightning chakra to their fingers making them crackle.

"Lightning Style - Storm Bolts - Stun."

All of the Hinata's Byakugans pulsed and they started striking the air. Nazuka froze up and started shaking and people could see faint bolts in the air.

"64 Lightning Bolts."

The Hinatas all did one final strike making Nazuka collapse and Hinata was on one knee panting. Naruto appeared in the arena.

"I will explain what happened. What is the one disadvantage to the Hyuga Style? You need to be close to your opponent to hit them. What Hinata-chan just did was what I like to call Long Range Taijutsu."

Naruto picked up both the girls and took her to the medical bay. Sarutobi appeared back in the arena.

"Would the next competitors come down?"

Everyone looked around but no one moved. Naruto appeared again in the arena.

"Sense neither my nor Uzu's competitor is here let us fight and they can go after us."

Kushina jumped down and nodded. They stood across from each other and Sarutobi got in-between them.

"Old man, when you start this match get away quickly."

Naruto took off his cloak which he almost never does at the beginning of a battle.

"Hajime!"

Sarutobi jumped away and Naruto threw his cloak towards his mother who just looked at it fall. When she saw it hit the ground she noticed Naruto was gone. He appeared in front of her smirking and punched her and the gut and kicked her away. She slammed into the wall but quickly got back up.

"I underestimated you. So you took off all of your seals at the beginning?"

Naruto instantly started laughing confusing every Uzumaki in the stadium.

"No that was only the seals on my cloak."

Naruto showed his seals making all the Uzumakis nearly wet themselves. Even for a Uzumaki that was insane amount of seals to have on the body.

"I see. I guess I'll have to take you seriously."

There was a burst of smoke and when it cleared Kushina was clad in blood-red armor and was holding a black katana with a red hilt.

"The Red Death's Bloody Armor and Sword of Death already, I feel so special."

Naruto unsealed something causing a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto was holding a monk staff. There was three people in the crowd whose blood went cold when they seen that staff.

"What's wrong Sarutobi-sama?"

The former kage's face had turned pale.

"Where could he have the Sage of Six Paths famous staff?"

Jiraiya who was in the crowd along with Tsunade both yelled, "Holy Shit!"

Naruto was holding the Rikudo Sennin's famous staff, Shakujo. Along with it he was in an outfit exactly like the drawings of the Sage's and he had his Rinnegan activated. Naruto smirked evillly.

"Let's get started."

Naruto slammed the staff down making a geyser of lava and one of ice shoot up.

"With this staff I have control of any of the elemental bloodline such as..."

Naruto put both hands on his staff and slammed down, "Particle Style - Atomic Dismemberment."

A laser shot out of the top of the staff at Kushina who barely dodged it and caused the ground to disintegrate.

"Shit I can't take him like this. Uzumakis do it now."

All of the Uzumakis in the crowd save three jumped down into the arena making Kushina smirk.

"How we you combat this you demon?!"

Naruto looked at Kushina and cracked a smile and started chuckling and within 15 seconds he was full-blown maniacal laughing. It was very unnerving to everyone. Naruto finally calmed down but was still smirking.

"So predictable, Kushina."

Naruto tapped his staff on the ground, "Sealing Style - Mass Paralysis."

A giant seal all over the arena floor lit up and everyone down there except for Naruto froze up.

"Now Kushina, I will give you one chance to give up and accept some terms. Take your time."

Naruto raised one finger and wind chakra started spinning around. It eventually firmed a small rasengan that looked like a shuriken. He pointed it at a group of Uzumakis and let it go it flew at them and hit the ground expanding and taking out ten of them. After that he looked back at Kushina.

"Wind Style - Mini Rasenshuriken, I have four more."

Naruto held up all five fingers and made a different elemental rasengan with each element.

"So do you have a decision or do I get to test more of my jutsu?"

Kushina just looked at him and nodded. Naruto let the rasengans vanish.

"Good I knew you weren't dumb."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Two weeks had passed since the attempted killing of Naruto and everything was well. Currently teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with Sarutobi were in his office. He was ordering them to a mission.

"I want teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 to escort Sarutobi to Taki for an alliance meeting you will be leaving in 1 hour."

They all replied with "Hai." and left. Naruto leaned back in his chair with a bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto was sitting in his office when he felt the pull of a 'Worm Hole' and assumed it was Karin. He quickly went grabbed her and left a mark and came back. He turned and looked at her.

"What have you found out?"

"Saskue Uchiha is selling out his team and mission to go to Orochimaru. They are going to be ambushed and they will take all the women."

Naruto went wide-eyed and started thinking.

"Ok, Shiro!"

Shiro instantly busted into the room.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"I need you to go to the Hospital and have them ready for at least 13 injured. After that escort Karin here to my compound and introduce her to Tayuya."

Shiro knew not to question Naruto right now and nodded.

"Also Shiro if anyone comes by tell them to fuck off."

She nodded and left with Karin. Naruto unsealed all of his seals, took off his cloak, and unsealed all of his tails not even bothering suppressing his power. He quickly rushed to the gate seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Kotetsu and Izumo!"

"Hai!"

"Close the village down no one gets in or out until I get back. If someone does I will kill you. Understood?!"

They were both sweating and nodding their head quickly. Naruto disappeared heading towards Taki. After traveling for 10 minutes he felt 2 chakra signatures and headed that way. When he got there he saw Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Hello Itachi, how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you for asking Naruto-kun."

"Since you are here I'm guessing your here to capture me."

"You are correct."

"Then I will have to call in 'that' favor."

"I see I'm guessing Kisame is in a genjutsu then. I will be going."

Itachi picked Kisame up and jumped away. Naruto quickly did the same thing heading back towards Taki. He was grateful for all of those lessons from Kyuu-chan on the elemental nations now. They could be very useful. He traveled for twenty minutes before coming to a suprising sight.

There standing in the middle of the clearing was Sarutobi Hiruzen and 60 shinobi across from him. He had various wounds all over him and his left arm was hanging limply by his side. Behind him was: Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Lee, Neji, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. Someone shot an A-rank Earth Spear at Sarutobi who just closed his eyes.

Sarutobi was thinking, "Hopefully I gave them enough time for Naruto to get here." Sarutobi accepted his fate and was just waiting for it. When he didn't feel anything a few seconds later he opened his eyes. In front of him was Naruto was his hand out to stop the spear.

"What happened here?"

"We were traveling to Taki with myself in the carriage when an explosion rendered my left arm useless. We didn't see it coming because Saskue was responsible. He at some point had drugged all the girls and he took them on a snake he summoned as soon as he was gone 120 shinobi popped up out of nowhere all ranging from hish chunin to low anbu levels. Kiba and Sai collapsed 45 minutes into the fight and Choji and Neji followed 15 minutes later. About 20 minutes after them Asuma and Shikamaru collapsed followed by Kakashi 10 minutes later. Lee and Guy didn't collapse until an hour later and the reason Lee did is because he took an A-rank jutsu for me. That was two hours ago."

With that Sarutobi fell back but before he could hit the ground.

"You don't want me to revive you?"

Sarutobi shook his head in a no gesture.

"Figures. I just want you to know that all is forgiven and no hard feelings."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled at this. He laid his head back on the ground. The God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was dead. He died at peace with his life.

Naruto stood up and looked at the enemy shinobi and smiled evilly.

"I have wanted to test these out."

Naruto unsealed several objects out of a seal. First he stuck six black earrings in each ear and then three in each nostril. Everyone was confused by this but didn't do anything thinking they had this in the bag. Naruto then placed a ring on each finger. Each one had a different kanji on them and they read from right to left: Demon, Fox, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Soul, Gravity, Bloodline, and Sage. After he placed them on he sent chakra to all of them sealing them to his flesh.

"Now I would normally give you a chance at surrender, but **I'm in a bad fucking mood!"**

Naruto jumped up into the air above the enemies and pointed the soul finger at them and shouted, **"Soul Dragon!"**

A giant spectral dragon shot out heading towards the enemy. When it hit something came out of the enemy and the dragon absorbed it and the person would fall dead. After only a few minutes all but five of the enemy were dead. Naruto slammed his hands down and said, **"Summoning - King of Hell."**

The King of Hell rose out of the ground and the Soul Dragon flew into it. After that the King disappeared into the ground. Naruto looked up and saw that there was 5 of them left.

**"I see you survived the Soul Dragon quite impressive. You all must be Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimimaro."**

They all wanted to question how he knew that but didn't want to anger him.

**"I will give you five the chance to join me."**

Four of the five quickly made up their mind and kneeled down in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at Kimimaro and activated his Rinnegan scanning him.

**"You have a rare lung disease. I could have that cured for you."**

Kimimaro looked at him with wide eyes. He though his fate was to die within the month. Maybe he actually had a chance to live his life. He nodded and kneeled in front of Naruto.

**"Good. Now here take these kunai and set them up around these guys."**

They all quickly did setting up a circle around the fallen shinobi. Naruto went to the middle of the circle and sat down putting his hands together.

**"Come into the circle."**

As soon as everyone was in the circle Naruto started channeling chakra. After about a minute he opened his eyes and said, **"Mass Worm Hole."**

All of the people in the circle appeared to sink into the ground.

* * *

**At the Leaf Village In Front of the Hospital**

People were going about their day as normal when suddenly right in front of the hospital things started rising from the ground. When they were finished rising people could see that it was their Hokage and many other people. Naruto stood up and looked around.

**"Medics!"**

Several med nins ran out of the hospital and started picking up the injured. Naruto picked Sarutobi up and handed him to Tsunade who him to be prepared for his burial.

**"Head Anbu! Danzo!"**

Within five minutes the top four Anbu and Danzo were beside Naruto. Naruto turned to the Anbu who all stiffened at the look in his eyes.

**"Which of you has the fastest team?"**

A tall woman with purple hair and a cat mask stepped forward.

"I do, Hokage-sama."

**"Take this scroll and then go get your team. You are to be in Suna within two hours. I want you to set up the kunai all around the village. They will not argue with you. Do I make myself clear, Neko?"**

"Hai!"

Naruto handed her the scroll and she quickly left quite afraid of him. Naruto turned back to the rest of the Anbu.

**"Which of you has the most stealth oriented team?"**

A man with a sword and a lizard mask stepped forward.

"I do, Hokage-sama."

**"Take this scroll and prepare your team. I will be transporting your team to the Rock village. Your orders are the same as Neko. Do you still accept this mission? If you are found I can not help you politically and you cannot wear your headbands for this mission. Do you understand, Gecko?"**

"I understand, Hokage-sama and I accept."

**"Good. Go find Neko first though that's an order!"**

Gecko nodded while smiling. He took the scroll and left. Naruto tunned to the last two Anbu.

**"Tenzo I need you to get your team ready. You will be going to Kumo to set up the kunai. I will transport you there."**

Tenzo nodded and took the scroll before leaving quickly. Naruto turned to the last anbu.

**"Escort these four to Tayuya at her place of residents."**

The anbu nodded and motioned to the former Sound nin to follow him.

**"All of you tell Tayuya to bring you to my office in 1 hour."**

They all nodded and then followed the Anbu. Naruto finally turned to Danzo who tensed slightly.

**"How many bases does Oto have? How many shinobi do they have? And where are they mainly located?"**

"They have around 40 bases, 3000 shinobi, and about 80 - 90% are located in The Land of Rice."

**"Good. You may leave."**

Danzo bowed slightly and walked away. Naruto looked around before looking up.

**"It seems I have no choice."**

* * *

**Hokage's Office Hour and a half Later**

Naruto had just finished taking the curse seals off of the former Oto nin, transported the anbu, and set up the kunais around the Water village. Now he was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument in a meditation position waiting to feel the pull of the kunais. It took about thirty more minutes before he felt all the kunais in position and started pushing on all of them.

* * *

**In Iwa**

Oonoki was sitting at his desk when he heard a voice outside onto his balcony and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

**In Kumo**

The Raikage was in a training ground with his little brother sparring when he noticed his brother was looking up for some reason. He did the same and fell on his ass from shock. He barely heard what Bee said.

"Damn!"

* * *

**In Kiri**

A battle was going on in Kiri when everyone had stopped fighting because of what appeared in the sky above the village they were fighting over. The basic thought of everyone was, "Who the fuck is that?"

* * *

**In Suna**

Garra, Temari, and Kankuro had just returned from a mission when they all stopped and looked up at the village. Temari and Kankuro were just gawking while Garra just continued walking with a smirk.

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

A spectral figure of Naruto was over every one of the major villages including Konoha. Naruto had planned this for special reasons.

**"People of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri I am the Godaime Hokage, Naruto. Many of you know me as The Bijuu Killer, Konoha's Demon Kitsune, and the Oni No Shi-ru. I am here to tell all the villages that I will have to disappear for around 2 years. I want you to know that if you attack my village their will be hell to pay. I know this information will be spread across the Elemental Nations in days at most. Also Orochimaru meet at the place where it all ends tomorrow at noon."**

With that Naruto canceled the jutsu and stood up looking over the village.

**"Hinata is going to be so pissed."**

* * *

**Next Day 10:00 A.M. Village Gate**

Naruto was at the gate with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Naruto walked into the middle of them and looked at them.

"Put a hand on my shoulder."

They were going to question but decided not to. They all put a hand on his shoulder and he unsealed everything including the Demonic Pentagram confusing everyone. Naruto and everyone else seemingly dissapeared not leaving a trace.

* * *

**Valley of the End 12:00 **

Naruto and party had been there for about 45 minutes when Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sakue, and a few other nin came up with Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai. They were all tied up and sealed and could only walk. Orochimaru stepped forward to speak.

"So Naruto-kun, why did you want me here? I doubt you have anything that could be more valuable than these five lovely ladies."

"Actually I have something much better."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"By demon's honor I will let you conduct any experiments on me for one year's time."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise. He never expected for this. This was actually much better deal than these five useless girls.

"What are the terms?"

"I will go along with any experiments you want for one year as long as you release the girls. I will not fight back unless I feel my life is in great danger or that which is most precious is in danger. All I want before is that I am allowed to search the girls for any seals on their person."

"This is a very kind deal. I accept your deal."

Naruto sliced his palm and walked up to Orochimaru and shook hands. Naruto walked over to the girls and quickly searched them and removed any dangerous seals. He knocked them all out and kissed Hinata before taking them over to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi.

"I will see you all in one year. Try to keep the village together. If anything happens to Hinata hten there will be hell to pay."

They all nodded before picking up all the girls and leaving Naruto walked over to Orochimaru and sat down in to meditate. Before Orochimaru picked Naruto up his Naruto's eyes flashed and he spoke.

"364 Days 23 Hours 59 Minutes 57 Seconds and counting."

* * *

**A/N How was the chapter? I am quite proud of this one. I know a lot of things happened but I think it was necessary. I have lots of things planned for the next few chapters. I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

**ToxicMeltdown Out.**


	7. Change of Plans

**A/N So, last chapter was crazy, right? It will be explained, but damn some of you were pissed off as hell. I know that last chapter was kind of hard to follow at parts and somethings didn't make sense, but my version of Naruto never does anything for no reason he plans things out most of the time. Now while I say that as it says in the title he still is humane and has human emotions so he is bound to make mistakes. This will play a huge part in this chapter remember that.**

**Or I might disregard everything said before. Prepare for a very serious raping of the mind either way.**

* * *

Born Naruto Uzumaki, now known only as Naruto, is the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and was born very unlucky. Within an hour of his birth his father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him and his father died doing so. His mother left him within a week of this and hated him. He had more assassination attempts on his life than most royalty had in their entire life in his first year. There was ups and downs as the years progressed, much more of the later, but Naruto always though his life could be worse and toughened through it. One thing he had come to realize is that his life will always take a turn for the worst sooner or later. A lot of people around him had also noticed this.

So when he handed himself over to Orochimaru for seemingly no reason people were confused at first since he told no one his reasons for doing so, but everyone trusted him and no one was too worried. People did become worried however when after the year of him being with Orochimaru was over and he didn't show up. Soon though everyone in the elemental nations because news spread that all the nine jinchurriki had vanished and that Orochimaru had not been seen in a while and was supposedly hurt badly.

Now nine years later everyone will find out what happened and Naruto will find out was has happened while he was gone.

* * *

**Very Center of Elemental Nations**

In the center of the elemental nations there was a giant flash of light in a forest followed by a terrifying roar that destroyed the landscape for roughly 2,000 feet from the epicenter. Making the forest now look like a barren wasteland. Outside of the destruction the roar carried across the elemental nations because of the amount of chakra put into it.

* * *

**In the Former Sand Village**

The former Sand Village, now known at Demon Village, where most of the former Konoha 12 where located along with parts of the Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, also among them where various former jonin including ; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Yugao, Gekko, Genma, Ibiki, and Anko. Everyone inside the village looked up at the sound of the roar all thinking the same thing.

_"It's can't possibly be him, can it?"_

* * *

**Outside of the Water Village**

Outside of the Water Village there were people underground in bunkers that were all part of the resistance. Among them was ; Zabuza, Haku, Mei Terumi, Ao, Chojuro, and the Demon Brothers. They all looked up at the sound of the roar. Thinking different thought.

Everyone but Zabuza and Haku thought, _"What the fuck was that?"_

Haku and Zabuza were thinking, _"It couldn't be?"_

* * *

**Inside the Rock Village**

Various people in the Rock Village looked up at the roar notable people being most of the Akatsuki and the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage shivered and thought, _"Fucking scary."_

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Everyone in the Leaf Village shivered at the sound of the monstrous roar that resonated all over the village.

* * *

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto stretched and looked around when his chakra wave returned. The roar he just produced had its reasons. It was used to scan a very large area quickly and while it was not very quiet it was the quickest way to gather info on his location. From what he could tell he was in the center of the Elemental Nations, but he was confused by what else he could tell. Firstly Kumo was no longer there unless he somehow missed it which he doubted, secondly most of the people he knew personally were in Suna, and thirdly he wasn't sure how long he had been gone.

He would head towards Suna since he felt 4 S-rank nin heading that way. He got down on all fours and looked around a bit before rushing away only making the leaves on the trees rustle slightly.

* * *

**Back in Demon Village**

Most of the former Konoha nin were talking about the roar when one of the people protecting the walls of the village ran up.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya who had sat down stood up and had a serious look on his face.

"Yes."

"Firstly one of the sensors on the wall just felt 4 S-ranked shinobi about 5 miles away from the village moving at a moderate pace and will be here in about 5 minutes if they keep it up."

Jiraiya stiffened up at this along with the rest of the shinobi who heard it.

"What else?"

"Someone at one of the border checkpoints radioed in saying someone ran straight through the checkpoint before they could do anything. The checkpoint was about 150 miles out."

"When will this person get here most likely?"

"That's the crazy part that I had to ask a few times about. They said at current speed 15 minutes."

Everyone just stared at this speechless. Jiraiya finally spoke up.

"Are you sure about that? The only people who could go half that fast our myself, Guy, and Lee."

The nin just nodded his head. Jiraiya frowned and turned to the people behind him.

"Myself along with Guy, Kakashi, Tsunade, and what remains of teams 8-10 will go fight the S-ranks. Now would be a good time so see how you fare against an S-rank. So teams 8 and 9 will fight one S-rank while team 10 will fight another. Guy and Kakashi will take one each. When the other unknown person arrives I will take care of them if they are hostile. Ok?"

All of the nin nodded and they all headed outside of the village.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just passed some sort of checkpoint and was now on the sand. Now that he was on the sand he could sense everything throughout the desert and sped up slightly. If anyone could have seen him it would have looked like he was gliding over the sand. Now that he could sense almost anything in the desert he felt something that made his heart jump.

_"Hinata!"_

Naruto nearly doubled his speed when he noticed her.

* * *

**2 Miles Outside Village Walls**

All of the Konoha nin had finally come face to face with the S-rank nin. They were all Akatsuki members but only Jiraiya knew who they were and said it out loud.

"So we have Deidara the Mad Iwa Bomber, Sasori of the Red Sands, and The Zombie Brothers, Hidan the Immortal and Kakuzu of the Five Hearts. Deidara uses explosives, Sasori is a master puppet user, Hidan uses a scythe and can not be killed in any known way, and Kakuzu had five hearts and can use all of the elements."

Everyone was shocked at this and knew they were in for a fight.

"Kakashi should fight Deidara, Guy should fight Sasori, Team 10 should fight Hidan, and Teams 8 and 9 should fight Kakuzu. Shikamaru find a way to at least capture Hidan."

Jiraiya looked at Shikamaru and noticed that he was visibly shaking.

"I'll do more than that. I'll obliterate this fucker out of existence."

Everyone except the rest of his team was surprised by Shikamau's outburst since he was normally aloof.

"Calm down, Shikamaru."

Before Shika could respond Choji charged forward moving faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Blue wings expanded out of his back and when he reached Hidan he reared his left fist back.

"Let's see how immortal you are. Butterfly Bomb!"

Choji's fist connected with Hidan's chest and sent him flying back over 300 feet away. Everyone was surprised that he used such a move without the Akimichi special pills. Choji turned to Shikamaru with his hair covering his eyes.

"Shika I can give you five minutes to think of something no longer."

With that Choji shimmered away towards Hidan. Shika got into his thinking pose. Jiraiya looked at Ino who answered the unasked question.

"Hidan killed Asuma-sensei."

Jiraiya nodded understanding their anger. Teams 8 and 9 jumped towards Kakuzu to begin their fight. Guy ran towards Sasori and tried to kick him bit he blocked it, and Deidara started flying up and Kakashi chased after him.

* * *

**Guy V.S. Sasori**

Guy was standing a bit aways from Sasori.

"You are a lot faster than you seem I will have to take my weight off."

Guy reached down and pulled his weights off and threw them towards Sasori who raised his tail to block them. He was surprised when his tail shattered but they redirected the weights making them fly past him. He looked up and noticed Guy was gone when he felt something hit him in the side and make him go flying. When he impacted the ground he jumped out of his Hiruko puppet.

"That was suprising. It has been a while since I used myself."

Sasori threw his cloak off revealing that he had turned himself into a puppet.

"That is most unyouthful of you!"

Even though he was a puppet he sweat dropped and unsealed a puppet.

"Let's see how you fair against the Third Kazekage."

* * *

**Team 10 V.S. Hidan**

So far for the past five minutes Choji had mostly just been punching Hidan around. Most people would be dead but Hidan was living up to his reputation, pun intended. Choji was just about out of chakra so after he knocked Hidan away again he ran up to Shika.

"What's the plan?"

"I need you to knock Hidan directly at me. That's it."

Choji nodded and dashed away.

* * *

**Hinata, Shino, Tenten, and Lee V.S. Kakuzu**

Lee quickly ran at Kakuzu and attempted to kick him, but when he did black thread came out of Kakuzu's body and blocked it. Lee jumped away quickly before he almost got stabbed by the thread.

"Reminds me of Garra's sand."

Everyone agreed with him it was very similar. Kakuzu glanced around at the people.

"I see I have The Demon Queen, Hinata Hyuga, The Green Beast, Rock Lee, The Killer Panda, Tenten, and The Black Death, Shino Aburame. You all have very large bounties on your heads. I'm glad I came now."

Before anyone could say anything Tenten charged at Kakuzu while shouting.

"God damn it I haven't worn my hair like that in years why do I still have that name?!"

Everyone,including Kakuzu, sweat dropped at this. When Tenten got close she tried to stab Kakuzu but the thread shot out and snapped the sword in two. Tenten almost got stabbed, but Lee had taken his weights off and got her away in time. He set her down and wiped is brow.

"Whew, that was close."

Hinata stepped forward having thought of a plan.

"Tenten and Shino get back and support Lee and I. Lee you and me will be fighting Kakuzu up close."

They all nodded and did just that.

* * *

**Overview**

Kakashi was chasing Deidara around trying to knock him out of the sky and it was about an even battle. He would eventually use his Sharingan to knock him out of the sky and injure him, but Deidara would get away.

Guy was in the second gate and Sasori had just used his Hundred Puppets Technique. Guy would eventually destroy them all and kill Sasori by going into the View Gate and being poisoned in the process, but Tsunade is able to get rid of the poison afterwards.

Choji was able to knock Hidan over to Shika before passing out. Ino used her Mind Transfer to take control of Hidan and let Shika posses him. Now Shika thinks that if he rips Hidan to pieces with his Shadow that he will die.

After they had just destroyed the second of Kakuzu's five hearts Tenten ran out of tools. Because of this she wasn't able to protect herself when the Water Mask attacked her, but before she was hit Lee saved her by taking the hit and kicking the mask away. Shino started fighting this mask while Tenten tried to patch Lee's wound. This left Hinata fighting Kakuzu, who had his earth heart, and the Lightning Mask.

Suddenly everyone started feeling the ground shaking violently. They all looked in the direction it was coming from. They could all see something coming in the distance. Hinata who had her Byakugan on knew what it was though. Once it got closer they all saw that it was a giant wave of sand and on top of it was a man. Most people's first thought was, _"Garra?"_

Once the wave got within 100 feet of everyone it just crumbled slowly leaving the man just standing there.

He had on a deep, dark, red trench coat that was cut into ten pieces on the bottom and each piece had something written on it but no one noticed. He didn't have on a shirt showing off his sculpted chest. Everyone noticed that he stood a staggering 7 feet tall. The only person close to his height was Jiraiya who was about 6' 4''. He had on black combat boots crimson, red gloves with metal plates on them. His hair went down a little past his shoulder blades and was dyed in ten different colors. Going from left to right they were: Sand yellow, Navy blue, Sea green, Vermillion, Ivory white, Alice blue, Light yellow, Burgundy brown, International orange, and Byzantium. He also had 3 earrings in each ear, 3 on each side of his nose, 1 in each eyebrow, and he had a ring on each finger.

So this was a very odd-looking character to everybody. Jiraiya walked over to him.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up at Jiraiya and was about to say something when Kakuzu decided to attack Hinata while she was distracted. The Lightning Mask tried to impale her while Kakuzu attempted to take her head off. Right when Hinata thought she was about to die she didn't feel anything for a few seconds and opened her eyes. The man was standing in front of her holding Kakuzu in one hand and the Lightning mask in the other. He looked back at Hinata and smiled.

"Are you ok, Hime?"

With that the man shattered the Lightning Mask destroying another heart. Then he threw Kakuzu up in the air and he exploded.

"The string he uses is conductive."

The man said answering the unasked question. By now Shino had killed the last mask and Jiraiya walked up to the man.

"Again, who are you?"

"Oh, you know. Just your everyday badass, King of Demons, Successor to the Rikudo Sennin, N..."

"Naruto!"

Hinata screamed as she tackled the now identified Naruto knocking him down. Naruto stood up holding the now crying Hinata.

"I'll answer everyone's questions, but first Shika don't kill Hidan we need him."

"Why shouldn't I this fucker..."

"I know he killed Asuma. I'll tell you later how I know,but we need him so we can get info on Akatsuki. I promise once I'm done you can do whatever you want. Ok?"

Shika nodded and knocked Hidan out with his shadow.

Now everyone was just looking at Naruto mostly.

"Let's all head into the village then we'll talk."

They all nodded and Naruto picked up Hidan before they all walked away. Once inside the village Naruto tied Hidan up and injected him with a poison to keep him comatose before throwing him down. He turned to everybody and looked around before speaking up.

"Ok I will explain what has happened to me in the past... How many years has it been?"

"It has been almost 7 years exactly since you went to Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes thinking.

"Firstly the reason I went to Orochimaru was because Kyuu-chan was dying. She would have died in two years at the absolute most and I was not letting that happen. I had been thinking about it for months and thought that I didn't know enough about science to get her out since the seal keeping her in wasn't even my father's I removed that when I was 11. It was the Shinigami's sealing technique that kept her in, so I figured maybe it was possible to get her out with science, but I did not have the time to become an expert in the field so I decided to try to get the best. So I figured I could control Orochimaru with my Rinnegan so he would sub-consciously try to experiment with taking the Kyuubi out. It was working and Orochimaru was almost done when something went wrong. The other jinchurriki along with myself were teleported to the Demon Realm better known as Hell."

Everyone gasped and looked at Naruto who just continued with his story.

"All of us awakened in a city not unlike Konoha, but with some differences. Firstly this city's walls appeared to be constructed of flames. Secondly the residents looked like normal people. but had different animatistic features. Thirdly all the buildings were at least 200 feet tall. After talking with our inner demons we discovered where we were and where we needed to go, which was the Council. The Council is the counterpart to the Bijuu who are meant to keep relative peace in their realm. By peace they are meant to make sure that no one person runs anything and that no one is doing anything to horrendous. Now that requires a back story all on its own. About one thousand years ago the Juubi, who was the Queen of Hell, prepared to reverse back human progression just as she had done three times before."

With that Naruto opened his eyes and the were black pools with blood-red streams swirling around them.

"The reason for this was that if human's became to advanced they would eventually do unspeakable acts and would fight all the time. She had thought about it and had even spoken to Kami about it who had said that as long as she believed it was the right thing to do Kami would not mind her actions. So the great Juubi took half of her chakra and formed the Nine Tailed Beast of Hell. These nine beast would govern Hell while she was away. With that the Juubi went through the only portal to the human realm. Now someone can leave Hell and enter Hell without the portal, but it takes tremendous amounts of chakra to do so. It would take about a fourth of the Juubi's overall chakra to perform this technique. After she arrived here she started destroying everything. After two days of this a man showed up to stop her. This man is known as The Sage of the Six Paths or the Father of Ninjutsu."

Now Naruto's eyes changed to the familiar ripple pattern of the Rinnegan.

"The Juubi looked at the man and asked, "Why do you fight back? You must know you cannot win?" The man just looked at the Juubi and responded with, "I cannot let the people I care about be killed." The Juubi was shocked by this answer and just stared. She had many foolish humans before try to stop her, but none had responded with such a selfless anser before. The Juubi smirked and decided she would test this human's resolve. So they began to fight and fight they did. They fought for nearly a week and the Juubi was impressed by the Sage's ability and resolve. She noted that he was almost out of chakra and that he was focusing all the chakra he had to his hands. Now the Rikudo Sennin would perform the greatest feat of ninjutsu ever. He would create the moon with gravity manipulation."

Naruto chuckled at the look on everyone's face and continued with the story.

"Once he had created the massive rock he attempted to slam onto the area knowing that it would destroy him and the Juubi. The Juubi was amazed this human could create something like this and would purposely kill himself. She used her power and shot a massive Bijuudama at the rock propelling it into the sky way above the earth where it remains. When the Sage realized he had wasted the rest of his chakra he slowly walked over to the Juubi. Once over there he kneeled before her and begged. He begged for the wellbeing of everyone in exchange for his life. The Juubi was amazed she had never met a human who was so selfless. She looked at the man before her before thinking of something. She told the man that if he could think of a way to separate her into nine beings within five years she wouldn't destroy anything and everyone would be spared. This is how the tailed beast were created."

Everyone nodded in understanding since it all made sense, but Jiraiya had a question.

"How do you know all of this?"

"You will know soon enough. Now once myself and the other 8 jinchuuriki had composed ourself we headed off to find a way out of what we believed to be hell. We eventually found out the only way to leave hell was to defeat the 9 tailed beast in order. I now know a jutsu that allows me to leave, but that is besides the point. It took us nearly twenty years just to find the Ichibi of Hell and defeat her. The only reason we defeated her was because during the fight I absorbed the last of Kyuu-chan's youkai and almost killed the Ichibi in my rage. We realized from that we would take to long to find the tailed beast. I was the only one that would be safe because my seal let me absorb Kyuu-chan's youkai and I was a full demon so I would not die of old age, but the others had different seals and could not release the other tailed beast nor absorb them so they decided on something else behind my back. They all gave me there Bijuu and allowed me to absorb them. Each bijuu also gave me a special gift."

All of the people looked at Naruto in wonder. They were curious of his powers.

"From the Ichibi I was given complete control over sand, gold dust, and iron."

With that three pillars came up behind Naruto. One of sand, one of gold dust, and one of iron dust.

"Nibi gave me control of her hellfire."

Naruto breathed blue flames on to the pillars. The sand became glass while the iron and gold turned to molten puddles.

"Sanbi gave me the ability to grow scales."

Naruto breathed in and breathed out causing green scales to form all over his visible body.

"Yonbi gave me the ability to grow extra limbs."

Naruto put his hands together and two arms started to appear and do the same.

"Gobi gave me the ability to withstand incredible temperatures whether they be cold or hot."

"Rokubi gave me control of bubbles. I know it sounds useless, but I can prove it's useful. Jiraiya there are currently 27,387 people currently in the village correct?"

Jiraiya nodded suprising everyone when it suddenly started raining.

"I send out nearly useable bubbles that when they pop I get any information. That was them."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Nanabi gave me one of my favorite things ever."

Naruto reached and took off his trench coat and sealed it away. After the coat was gone two black leathery wings sprouted from Naruto's back.

"A pair of badass wings."

**A/N Imagine angel wings, but black and red feathers.**

"The Hachibi gave me the ability to transform my outward appearance at will."

Naruto's hair lengthened a few inches, his eyes turned pure black, and his skin turned a bluish color. It changed back after a few minutes.

"Lastly Kyuu-chan gave me all of her memories and the mental capacity to contain nearly anything."

After everyone had a minute to think about everything Naruto continued.

"When I awoke I spent much time training my abilities. Tell me how old do you think I am?"

Everyone thought about and all said, "20."

Naruto instantly started laughing confusing everyone. After a few minutes Naruto calmed himself.

"I am glad you think me so young. No I am far older than that. I am exactly 637 years old."

Everyone just stared at Naruto waiting for the him to say he was joking.

"I'm serious."

"How is that possible?"

"Well time passes much differently in the dimensions. I wasn't sure by how much until now. Anyways back to the story."

"After I felt I had perfect control over all of my abilities and had discovered the location of all the bijuu I started taking them out one by one. After I had defeated all of them they taught me how to open a portal in between worlds. It took me another 10 years to fully master the technique and in that time I met several notable 'people', but that can wait. When I arrived here I used that roar you heard as a sensing technique to scan all the Elemental Nations. Now I need a quick summary of what has gone on since I left."

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Everything was fine until four years ago when a lot of stuff went down at once. First the Akatsuki moved out with around 20 or so ninja all ranging from very high A-rank to very high S-rank. Three of them wiped Kumo off the map in a single day. After that Iwa joined with them. Soon after Jiraiya arrived telling that Danzo along with more than half of the ninja and most of the civilians were planning a revolt. It would have cost to many lives to fight back so we took all the people not involved with us here. That includes most of the Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka clans, a little less than half of the Hyuga, a few Inuzuka, about a third of the remaining ninja, and about a fourth of the civilians. Sai who was a member of Root couldn't decide on his feelings so when we were attacked on our way out of the village he preformed a sealing jutsu that killed a good part of the enemies. Also while the Branch family was escaping from the Hyuga compound Hiashi and Neji held back the Main family long enough for everyone to get out at the cost of their own lives. Once everyone had joined up we headed to Suna."

Jiraiya stepped forward to continue, "We decided to send some ninja to help in the Kiri Civil War which still continues and is at a stalemate. Right now there are two sides The Demon Alliance and The Akatsuki Alliance. We are not currently sure of where Danzo is in all of this. Also, we have not heard from Kabuto, Orochimaru, or Saskue in over 6 years."

Naruto decided to ask something, "How many ninja to we have and how many would we have if we won the war in Kiri?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a moment, "Currently we have about 45,000 ninja and if we won Kiri we'd have another 15,000. Taking into account of deaths and injuries."

"And how many are with the Akatsuki with and without counting Danzo?"

Again Jiraiya though about it, "They have around 55,000 without Danzo and 70,000 with."

"How big would a village have to be to hold all of our ninja and civilians including Kiri, Shika?"

Shika did some quick calculations, "If it is a square then it'll need to be 30 miles by 30 miles a little more to be safe."

"Ok. Have everyone in the village ready to leave tomorrow at noon. Can you get a message to Zabuza?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Tell him to meet me on the shore of the mainland in a week. I am going to head to the location Shika gave me I'll be back tommorow at noon."

"How can you go that far and back that fast?"

"My top speed with all of my weights and seals can break the sound barrier so I can do it. Would you like to come Hime?"

Hinata nodded and smiled while walking over to Naruto. Naruto crouched so she could get on his back and then stood back up.

"See you all tomorrow."

With that Naruto took off causing a loud cracking sound.

* * *

**Next Day Main Gate of Suna, 12:00**

All of the residents of Suna were outside of the main gate having just been told what was going on there was quite a lot of talking. As soon as noon came around there was a bright flash and Naruto and Hinata were standing in the middle of everyone. Naruto walked into the middle of everyone and looked around.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and Naruto threw a Wormhole kunai down.

"Mass Wormhole."

Everyone slowly sank into the ground and came out of the ground in the middle of a huge clearing that looked like it had recently been cleared.

"Is this big enough Shika?"

Shika walked over to Naruto and nodded.

"Good. I want everyone to head into the forest and don't come out until I say so."

Shika raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm going to make a village."

Shika looked at Naruto for a moment before mumbling something about troublesome and telling people to clear out. Once everyone was inside the forest Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down. A giant stone that was black came out of the ground under him rising 100 feet in the air. The stone was perfectly rectangular and reflective. Naruto opened his eyes which were in their Rinnegan form.

**"Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of All Things)."**

Slowly giant buildings and houses rose out of the round. The buildings were made of the same stone the pillar under Naruto was made out of. Most of the homes reached only 30-40 feet, but some of the buildings reached nearly as tall as Naruto's pillar, but not qite at about 85-90 feet in heighth. Once buildings covered about 30 miles of the 35 mile clearing a giant black wall came up around the entire village which came up about 30 feet. The giant wall had a gate that had an image of the Juubi with the Rikudo Sennin kneeling in front of her. Finally 9 giant buildings, similar to the Hokage Tower in the Leaf Village, came up on the opposite side of the village from the main gate with a even more massive building that came up behind them.

Naruto stood up on the pillar and quickly headed to the main gate. Once there and after everyone had gathered at the gates Naruto turned to everyone.

"Before anyone enters I have a few things to say. First, I will be the leader of this village and you can call me Shoni (First Demon) if you wish. Second, I will have 9 advisors under me. If you wish to get anything to me then you must have 6 of the 9 advisors agree on it. The advisors will be labeled by number and by their specialty. The number 1 and 2 advisors will be over civil matters and D-rank missions. The number 3 will be over the Shibobi Academy and deciding who becomes a Chuunin, but they will have to ask myself first before promoting the person. The number 4 will be over C-rank missions and Jonin promotions, but they will have to get my permission to become jonin. Number 5 will be over the Science and Health departments in the village. The number 6 will be over B-rank missions and prison and interrogation of criminals. The number 7 will be over Spy and Espionage departments in the village along with our version of Anbu known as Shinigami. Number 8 will be the one who deals with foreign matters and all patrols in and out of the village. Lastly number 9 will be my war general and be my right hand meaning I take their advice above everyone's. Their will be many rules that I will announce eventually. Also you should remember that while I will be as kind and considerate as possible, this is a dictatorship and my word is law. Is there anyone who wishes to leave?"

Naruto looked around and no one was leaving.

"Good. Now let me announce my advisors. Number 1 will be Baki. Chouza do you think Choji is ready for this position?"

"He is more than ready."

"Then Choji is my number 2. Number 3 will be Temari. Shibi do you think Shino is ready for this?"

"I do."

"Then Shino is my number 4. Number 5 is Tsunade who will decide a second is command. Number 6 will be a cooperation between Inoichi, Ibiki, and Anko. Number 7 will be Jiraiya who will decide a second in command. Number 8 will be Hinata. Lastly Shikaku do you think Shikamaru is ready for this?"

"He was ready long ago."

"The my right hand will be Shikamaru. I welcome everyone to The Village Hidden in Hell."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Naruto was waiting for the boat Zabuza was coming on. He had settled things back in the village and made sure everyone had a place to stay before leaving.

Naruto looked up at the boat that had finally pulled up. Naruto saw Zabuza walk off the boat and look at him.

"You the one they sent?"

"Yeap."

"What's your name?"

"I'm offended Zabuza. forgetting about little old me."

Zabuza's eyes widened, "Naruto?"

"In the flesh."

"Holy shit! You got to tell me what happened to you."

"I will on the boat ride."

"Great. Get on."

Naruto and Zabuza both got on and the boat sailed off.

After about 4 hours and a long story from Naruto they were in Kiri and Zabuza was caught up on everything.

"Damn! That is a story!"

"That it is. Also I need you to make a Kenjutsu training regime for the Academy and I'll send the details back to the village."

"Ok, I will. Now lets head into the base."

Naruto and Zabuza walked through a forest for about a mile before coming to a run down old house that they went in. Once inside Zabuza wallked over a pulled up a secret trap door. They both went in and walked for another half mile before coming to a large room with about a hundred people in it and had many other tunnels stretching off of it.

"Not a bad place. I assume there's other entrances and ways of blocking off tunnels, right?"

"Yea there is."

They continued walking until they came upon Haku who had turned into a beautiful woman and was wearing the basic hunter-nin outfit. She was talking to someone in an outfit that was similar to an anbu's ans she had long red hair. Haku turned to Zabuza and Naruto and looked at them in confusion.

"Who is this, Tou-san?"

"I'm offended, Haku-chan."

Haku's eyes widened and ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto! Where have you been?"

"Zabuza can tell you later, but first."

Naruto held his hand out and a mask formed in it. It looked like a wolf, but was similar to her old one.

"Here you go."

Haku took it, "Thank you."

"No problem."

The redhead walked up, "Who is this, Zabuza? Also, is this all they sent to help?"

"This is Naruto and yes this is it."

"Why did they only send one person?"

"Because this is all we need. This guy scared me when he was 12, I can't imagine his current strength."

"Even so what can one man do?"

Naruto decided to step in, "One man? Nothing, but I am not human."

"Then what are you?"

"Born an Uzumaki, became half demon at 6, and full demon at 16. I am Naruto formerly Uzumaki and I contain all of the power of the tailed beast."

"How?"

"That can wait. First I need you to 'accidentally' let the enemy know where this base is."

"Why would I do that?"

"So I can take the enemy out. I know that since Yagura disappeared a member of the Akatsuki has been controlling everything. If they discover our location they will send most of their forces and then I can slaughter them."

"You? I doubt anyone could do that to all of the enemy no matter your strength."

"Are you related to the Uzumakis?"

"Yes, distantly."

"Then look."

Naruto took his cloak off and handed it to Haku. He then started channeling chakra revealing his seals. Naruto had added a 'few' seals since before he left. Now he had what appeared to be chains running all along his body that were slowly moving around and appeared to be vibrating extremely fast.

"While that is impressive it doesn't prove anything."

"Take a closer look."

Mei leaned forward and stared at one of the chain links. She noticed a resistance seal, gravity seal, chakra storage seal, and a few other she hadn't seen before.

"That shouldn't be possible."

Zabuza was suprised by the shaky tone in Mei's voice. As long as he had known her she had never sounded so frightened. He decided to ask what shouldn't be possible.

"What is it?"

"Everyone of those chain links has chakra storage, gravity, resistance, and at least two other seals I've never seen before. How many chain links do you have in total currently?"

"I have 523 links and I add another every other week. There are also four other seals on them. A chakra eating seal, a KI eating seal, a Youkai eating seal, and a nature chakra storage seal."

Everyone was looking at him and Zabuza was thinking, 'I knew he would get strong, but that is insane. From what I know about seals a normal kage could handle between 20-30 at most.'

"I still can't be sure of your skill."

Zabuza and Haku looked at her like she was crazy. Naruto grinned and snapped his fingers. A clone appeared behind everyone in the room with a kunai to their throat except for Haku and Zabuza.

"Is that enough proof?"

The clones all disappeared and everyone looked at Naruto.

"So how long 'till the enemy gets the information?"

* * *

**4 Days Later Near the Base**

Naruto, Zabuza, Mei, and Haku were near the base waiting on a scout to get back and tell them when the enemy would get there.

"Are you sure he can do this, Zabuza?"

"I don't have a single doubt in my mind."

"I have to ask you three to go back underground. Don't ask why you will know soon enough."

They all nodded and left. Naruto saw the spy coming.

"How are the enemies moving?"

"They are marching and there are about 15,000."

"Ok, thank you. Go underground now."

The man was about to argue, but decided against it and left. Naruto started heading towards the army at a slow pace, for him anyways. Once he arrived he looked around thinking of a way to kill as few people as possible.

'I could release my KI seals. No that would break them. I could make a cage around them. No they would break out. I could use fire... I've got the perfect plan.'

Naruto threw a kunai up into the air above them and teleported to it. In mid-air he did a single seal and summoned a giant cage made of rock. When he landed on top he did another seal and summoned a fire storm all around the cage taking all of the oxygen out quickly and causing the captives to pass out. Before releasing the cage he pushed some chakra through it feeling how many people he knocked out.

'I got a little over 6000. Good.'

Naruto used the Rinnegan and caused another 4000 to fall down and pass out from the pressure. Lastly Naruto summoned a hundred clones and they all rushed into the last 5000 knocking them all out. Naruto stood straight up and looked around. He flared his chakra causing a genjutsu to release and saw Itachi and Kisame appear. Naruto looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"So you haven't gone blind yet? How long has it been since you used your Mangekyo?"

"Over 4 years now. How have you been Naruto-kun?"

"I have been ok. So you two have been controlling Kiri since Yagura disappeared."

"Yes we have."

"Interesting. I have a proposition for you two?"

They both looked at Naruto skeptically.

"How would you Kisame like to recreate the Seven Swordsman? And Itachi how would you like a new set of eyes?"

* * *

**3 Days Later Hell Village**

Naruto had just teleported back to his office in the village. After he had gotten done dealing with Kisame and Itachi he had called everyone to get all of the ninja and they had started treating him like a hero. After three days of most people partying while he and Mei discussed some things he was glad to be back. He heard the door open and saw Shika standing there sweating.

"What's up, Shika?"

"Shoni I have some bad news."

"What is it then?"

"It's Hinata, she's been taken by the Leaf."

* * *

**Oh tragic news. You all hate me now I'm sure. Anyways the reason this took me so long is because I have had some personal problems. That's all I'm saying. Also I am sure half of you like where the story is going and the other half hate it. To those who like it thank you. To those who don't fuck you. Until next time.**

**ToxicMeltdown Out.**


End file.
